MI DESTINO ES AMARTE
by Angie Grandchester
Summary: Un hombre elegante,apuesto...el príncipe azul que toda mujer sueña,hijo de una de las mejores familias dejará de jugar al amor?Una joven de hermosas esmeraldas,soñadora y sucesora de un clan antiguo...podrá encontrar el amor que ha soñado?Un casual encuentro podrá convertirse en amor?Descúbrelo;todo puede suceder si el destino de cada uno es amar CAPITULO 11 ARRIBA :)
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todas :)

De nuevo he vuelto con una nueva historia...se que me aleje de ustedes por un tiempo pero he tenido compromisos personales que atender, aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a las personas que se pusieron en contacto conmigo durante mi ausencia, así mismo por sus comentarios y preferencia a mis fic los cuales comparto con mucho cariño, aún sin ser experta en escribir pero lo hago con todo gusto...gracias por estar siempre ahí. Espero que siga contando con sus comentarios y preferencia con esta nueva historia la que espero les guste...comenzamos. Saludos, Angie

 **Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.**

* * *

 **MI DESTINO ES AMARTE**

 _"Mi destino es amarte y no pudiera existir sin tu amor. Mi vida era obscura y tenebrosa, vagaba solitario por todos lugares sin poder encontrar una mano que me llevará a encontrar tu amor. Pero tú como cual estrella apareciste alumbrando mi camino…desde entonces ya no estoy triste y mi vida es un paraíso". Anónimo._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Año actual**

Albert – hasta cuando vas a dejar de justificarlo -dijo furiosamente.

Candy – no lo estoy justificando -dijo frunciendo el ceño- solo que está de viaje tu sabes que se mantiene muy ocupado.

Albert – ocupado -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya imagino que estará haciendo.

Candy – no hables así de él, es mi esposo.

Albert – un esposo que no tiene el más mínimo respeto por ti -dijo furiosamente- el cree que basta darte joyas, ropa y hasta un perro va a reparar lo que hace –dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Candy – Clin es parte de la familia -dijo acariciando al perro que tenía frente a ella.

Albert – te pasa las amantes por tu cara y tú no quieres darte cuenta, hasta cuando Candy hasta cuándo –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- tienes que abrir los ojos a la realidad...ya pensaste cuantas mujeres han pasado por él.

Candy – por favor Albert no lo juzgues de esa manera –dijo con cierta melancolía- por favor no digas eso no quiero escuchar...basta ya por favor.

Albert – porque quieres hacerte la desentendida, tu bien sabes que es lo que pasa en la oficina...todos hacen comentarios sobre él y sé que han llegado a tus oídos, acaso ya se te olvidó lo que paso con tu secretaria –dijo deteniéndose frente a ella.

Candy – claro que no-dijo cabizbaja- es solo que.

Albert – ves a lo que me refiero –dijo interrumpiéndola- siempre tienes una justificación para él…por lo que hace, sus acciones.

Candy – me prometió no volver a hacerlo –dijo firmemente.

Albert – no puedo creer que digas eso -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- acaso tú lo crees…aún crees en él en sus palabras.

Candy – yo lo amo Albert -dijo con ojos cristalinos.

Albert – como que –dijo mirando el semblante de su hermana, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al verla de esa manera- lo sé…sé que lo amas siempre has sido demasiado obvia -dijo sentándose a su lado- pero tal parece que él a ti no te ama...discúlpame si soy directo, si mis palabras son duras, pero.

Candy – sé que te preocupas por mí –dijo interrumpiéndolo- y que lo haces por mi bienestar.

Albert – y por qué te quiero -dijo interrumpiéndola- eres mi hermana como no me voy a preocupar por ti, le prometí a nuestros padres hacerme cargo de ti y Anthony.

Candy – y lo has hecho muy bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – ahora sabes la razón por la cual nunca estuve de acuerdo que te casaras con él.

Candy – si lo sé –dijo sollozando.

Albert – él siempre fue así.

Candy – él me dijo que cambiaría por mí porque me amaba –dijo llorando- porque era la mujer de sus sueños con la persona quien quería pasar el resto de su vida; y...y le creí.

Albert – pero no lo hizo -dijo acariciándole el rostro- me duele mucho verte así...pero tienes que comprender y tarde o temprano debes tomar una decisión, por favor déjate de hacerte daño, pero si es por el dinero que.

Candy – no es por eso –dijo interrumpiéndolo- no me importa el dinero…yo.

Albert – sabes que no te faltará nada –dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente- con lo que tenemos podemos vivir cómodamente durante muchos años.

Candy – ya dije que no es por el dinero -dijo furiosamente.

Albert – entonces no entiendo –dijo suspirando.

Candy – estoy embarazada -dijo sin titubear.

Albert – que -dijo levantándose de su lugar abruptamente.

Candy – ahora me entiendes -dijo sollozando-sino he querido irme es porque pensé que tendríamos una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos…una familia un verdadero hogar juntos.

Albert – si…discúlpame -dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado para luego abrazarla- y él...ya lo sabe.

Candy – no…no se lo he dicho –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Albert – y cuando lo harás –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla fijamente

Candy – creo que nunca –dijo suspirando.

Albert – porque...acaso.

Candy – si te pedí venir aquí fue para decirte que ya he tomado una decisión y no para escuchar tus sermones –dijo con determinación.

Albert – que quieres decir –dijo sorprendido al ver la actitud de su hermana.

Candy – haz el papeleo –dijo limpiando su rostro.

Albert – como dices.

Candy – voy a divorciarme de Terrence Grandchester –dijo seriamente sin titubear en sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **20 años atrás**_

 **Lakewood**

 _ **-flash back-**_

Rosemary – hijo ahora tú tienes que cuidar de tus hermanos.

Albert – mamá yo -dijo sollozando.

Rosemary – tú eres lo único que tienen a partir de ahora, te necesitan.

Albert – no sé si podré hacerlo sin ti –dijo escapando una silenciosa lágrima por sus ojos.

Rosemary – claro que podrás -dijo agitadamente- estos años sin tu padre te has vuelto todo un hombre y me ayudaste mucho...así que ya estás listo para poder tomar su lugar.

Albert – no creo merecerlo.

Rosemary – ya estás en edad para hacerte cargo de las empresas Andrey, tu eres quien tiene que seguir con nuestro legado, eso incluye a los mellizos prométeme por favor que lo harás.

Albert – te lo prometo mamá -dijo tomando la mano de su madre para luego depositar un dulce beso.

Rosemary – ese es mi príncipe -dijo acariciándole la cabeza, para luego deslizar suavemente su mano hacia el rostro de su primogénito- los amo hijos y confío en ti -dijo para luego cerrar los ojos entrando en un sueño tan profundo del cual jamás volvería a despertar.

Pronto el jardín se inundó de hermosos pétalos blancos que volaban por todos lados, las dulce candy lloraban en silencio por la muerte de su creadora las cuales acogían el alma de su ama entre ellas donde viviría así para siempre.

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Años después**

 _ **Candy´s Pov**_

 _Así fue como mi hermano mayor Albert con tan solo 16 años se hizo cargo de las empresas de la familia y de dos pequeñitos de 8 años a quienes cuido con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón, cuidando de ellos día y noche para que algún día pudieran cumplir sus sueños y fueran felices por siempre. Siendo el máximo ejemplo para mí, quien me llena cada día de entusiasmo quien me enseñó a ser fuerte en cualquier circunstancia y que, gracias a él, hoy he logrado uno de mis sueños graduarme de la universidad -dijo cerrando su diario, para luego cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa de verano que ya se hacía presente-._

 _ **Fin Candy´s Pov**_

Albert – sabes estoy muy orgulloso de ti -dijo tras ella, recostado en el árbol.

Candy – Albert -dijo cerrando abruptamente su diario.

Albert – no te preocupes no vi nada de lo que escribías...te lo prometo -dijo levantando su mano.

Candy – no importa -dijo incorporándose- tu sabes todos mis secretos -dijo abrazándolo- no hay algo que tu no sepas.

Albert – lo sé, y te agradezco tu confianza.

Candy – y yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – soy tu hermano mayor lo recuerdas.

Candy – si lo sé -dijo sonriendo- y también sé que has sacrificado muchas cosas por cuidar de nosotros, pero ahora es tiempo que seas feliz.

Albert – que quieres decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no creas que no me he dado cuenta como ves a la hija de tu nuevo socio...mmm creo que se llama.

Albert – no digas eso -dijo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que la interrumpía.

Candy – vaya logre que el magnífico señor Andrey se sonrojara -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Anthony – eyyy Candy -dijo haciéndole una señal.

Candy – que pasa -dijo incorporándose.

Anthony – nos vamos ya.

Candy – tan pronto, pensé que -dijo mirando su reloj.

Archie – anda gatita anímate -dijo sonriendo tras ella.

Candy – bueno es que -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba, volviendo años atrás recordando, y ahí estaba él...el chico quien alguna vez me hizo suspirar quien me robo el aliento del primer beso, tan elegante y guapo como siempre luciendo uno de los mejores trajes de Armani que podría imaginar, bueno a él todo le quedaba bien; quien diría que después de unos años juntos nos separaríamos de esa forma, pero después de todo quedamos como buenos amigos, ahora su corazón pertenecía a otra chica a quien consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Annie – vamos esta vez no puedes negarte solo será un pequeño viaje de graduación -dijo tras ella- hola Albert.

Albert – que tal chicos, mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todos.

Todos -gracias.

Candy – pero es que Albert.

Eliza – creo que sabe cuidarse no -dijo acercándose a ellos al mismo tiempo que levantaba la ceja.

Candy – si, pero -dijo diciendo a sí misma, y ahí estaba ella la tan sarcástica novia de mi hermano, Eliza Legan la pelirroja, con una tez envidiable y un cuerpo de modelo...que creo que eso es lo que trae loco a mi hermanito.

Albert – puedes ir si quieres -dijo tras ella- bueno que insisto que deberías ir.

Candy – pero.

Albert – después de todo te mereces un descanso no -dijo interrumpiéndola- desde que entraste a la universidad no tomaste vacaciones…y aunque te estuve rogando -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – sabes que disfruto de tu compañía.

Albert – lo sé, yo también pero creo que ya es hora que cada uno tenga su espacio no.

Candy – bueno -dijo mirándolo sonreir- creo que no puedo negarte nada cierto.

Albert – cierto -dijo sonriendo.

Candy - está bien si tú lo dices…me voy a tomar una lindas vacaciones entonces.

Archie – bien dicho.

Eliza – así se dice cuñadita -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – solo cuídate de los lobos –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Anthony – no te preocupes hermano yo me encargaré de cuidarla –dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Stear – recuerda que somos sus tres mosqueteros -dijo tras ellos.

Albert – lo sé -dijo dándole la mano a Stear en forma de saludo- bueno los dejo, que te diviertas princesa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – lo haré -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – entonces nos vamos -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Stear – al aeropuerto –dijo levantando los brazos.

Candy – pero falta mi equipaje.

Eliza – no te preocupes ya me encargue de eso.

Candy – como dices.

Annie – sabíamos que Albert iba a convencerte.

Eliza – asi que empaque para ti todo lo que necesitaras para este viaje.

Candy – no quiero imaginar lo que dices -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eliza – ya lo verás.

Albert – desde cuando se volvieron tan grandes e independientes -dijo mirando a la distancia como sus hermanos y sus amigos se subían al automóvil- mamá…papá -dijo sonriendo- lo he logrado...ahora los pequeños han crecido mucho y son fuertes gracias a ustedes.

* * *

 **New York**

Terry – padre no puedes dejarme la responsabilidad de este proyecto -dijo tirando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Richard – tu podrás hacerlo, eres el mejor negociador de la compañía además tu departamento es el que está a cargo.

Terry – pero.

Richard – recuerda que he contratado a la mejor firma de abogados del país, ellos te ayudarán con todo el papeleo –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – está bien me pondré en contacto con el señor.

Karen – permiso -dijo interrumpiendo entrando a la oficina- hola papá.

Richard – que tal cariño -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- que sorpresa.

Terry – sorpresa -dijo levantando la ceja- acaso se te olvida que trabaja para ti.

Richard – claro que no, pero siempre será una sorpresa su visita –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – ya lo creo.

Karen – no seas celoso hermanito -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – bueno entonces me voy a mi apartamento, quiero descansar esta noche y pensar en alguna solución...recuerda que tengo que tomar un vuelo muy temprano.

Richard – si lo sé, te encargo mucho...tienes que ganar ese proyecto.

Terry – cuenta con eso...te veo luego -dijo dándole un corto abrazo- dale mis saludos a mamá.

Karen – yo también me voy a descansar -dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Richard – bien princesa que descanses.

Karen – te acompaño -dijo tomando del brazo a su hermano.

Terry – ahora que quieres –dijo volteando su mirada al lado.

Karen – nada, o que no me puedo preocupar por ti -dijo caminando a su lado para luego tomar el ascensor que los llevaría al sótano.

Terry – mmm.

Karen – pobrecito de mi hermanito está tan cansado -dijo sonriendo de lado, soltándose de su agarre- cuéntame ahora, no hay nadie quien pueda escucharte.

Terry – lo sabía –dijo levantando la ceja- no molestes quieres.

Karen – dímelo o sabes que averiguaré de cualquier forma…dime de quien se trata esta vez –dijo sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Terry – Kate Wellinstong -dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que salía del ascensor para luego caminar hacia su automóvil.

Karen – vaya...estas escalando alto hermanito –dijo con paso apresurado tras él.

Terry – ahora que lo sabes vas a dejarme en paz -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – vaya que estas de mal humor...que acaso Kate no te satisface -dijo caminando al lado opuesto de su hermano.

Terry – no digas tonterías, ella hace lo que yo quería -dijo abriendo la puerta de su automóvil.

Karen – lo mismo decías de Margaret, Kristin, Rose, Clarice, etc. ...uyyy son tantas que es difícil contarlas, hasta cuando dejarás de ser todo un don juan.

Terry – hasta que encuentre la indicada –dijo seriamente.

Karen – eso dices desde hace muchos años, cuando vas a madurar y a formalizar una relación.

Terry – eso no te importa -dijo subiendo al automóvil tomando el lugar del piloto para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente- tú y yo no somos iguales…mis objetivos son otros.

Karen – eso lo sé perfectamente, tienes miedo al matrimonio.

Terry – simplemente no creo en eso, ahora ya deja de molestarme quieres.

Karen – está bien, no voy a decir nada más...adiós hermanito -dijo lanzándole un beso volador- que tengas un buen viaje.

Terry – hasta luego -dijo sonriendo- claro que lo tendré ya lo verás no por nada soy el grandioso Terrence Grandchester.

Karen – hasta cuando Terry...hasta cuando -dijo mientras se subía a su automóvil- en lo que tú sigues buscando a tu mujer ideal; yo ya encontré al príncipe de mis sueños -dijo suspirando, recordando el rostro del hombre que la había cautivado.

Continuará…


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Hola**

 **Les dejo otro capítulo...gracias por sus comentarios; que lo disfruten, cariños Angie**

* * *

 **Solo me queda recordarles el anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi, este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; pero la historia es de mi total inspiración incluyendo a los personajes que no son parte del anime original.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **5 AÑOS ANTES -FLASH BACK-**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami**

Stear – por fin llegamos -dijo estirando los brazos.

Anthony – playa allá vamos –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eliza – que calor hace no creen -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Patty – sí, ya es hora de ir a ponernos el traje de baño.

Candy – acaso no se los olvida algo -dijo mirándolos a todos.

Archie - y ahora que gatita.

Candy – tenemos que ir a registrarnos, recoger nuestro equipaje e ir por el automóvil.

Annie – ella tiene razón -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – como siempre -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la miraba.

Stear – bien yo iré por el automóvil.

Patty – voy contigo cariño -dijo corriendo tras él.

Anthony – yo iré a registrarnos, vienes -dijo tomando la mano de su novia.

Eliza – sí claro, nos vemos en la salida.

Archie – yo te ayudaré con el equipaje.

Annie – yo también.

Candy – perfecto -dijo sonriendo- ustedes si me comprenden -dijo mientras caminaban hacia el lugar.

Annie – deberías dejar de ser tan precisa y perfeccionista Candy –dijo caminando a su lado.

Candy – sabes que no puedo dejar de serlo -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Archie – yo lo creo, pero no sería malo intentarlo.

Candy - olvidaba que tengo que llamar a Albert -dijo tomando su celular.

Annie – siempre estas pendiente de él.

Candy – es mi hermano como no voy a estarlo -dijo seriamente.

Archie – no crees que necesita un descanso para salir con su novia –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – ella no es su novia -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Archie – ya gatita no te enojes -dijo poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro- mejor ve a llamar a Albert nosotros nos encargamos del equipaje.

Candy – está bien -dijo caminando cambiando de dirección.

Annie – vaya sino esta celosa de su hermano.

Archie – tu sabes lo importante que es para ella, bueno vamos.

Annie – sí.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – claro que no, este viaje fue de imprevisto -dijo levantando la ceja- por eso no me dio tiempo de avisarte...siento haber perdido nuestra cita pero voy a recompensarte -dijo quedándose en silencio, al ver pasar a alguien a su lado- pero que -dijo así mismo al sentir un delicioso aroma- te hablaré luego tengo que ir al hotel...hasta luego -dijo colgando la llamada- que fastidio -dijo caminando deteniendo su paso para voltear su mirada- vaya que si es hermosa -dijo sonriendo de lado- quien será -dijo sin dejar de observarla.

Candy – pero que -dijo caminando por todos lados- acaso aquí no hay señal -dijo levantando su celular, mientras seguía caminando sin sentido por todos lados, pasando al lado de alguien que sin darse cuenta llamó su atención.

Terry – puedo ayudarle en algo señorita -dijo parándose frente a ella, sonriendo galantemente.

Candy – no muchas gracias -dijo sin dejar de ver su celular- es solo que este aparato no -dijo levantando su mirada quedándose muda al ver a tan atractivo hombre parado frente a ella, pronto su corazón empezó a acelerarse como caballo desbocado.

Terry – creo que tiene que activarle el roaming -dijo señalando el aparato.

Candy – eehh -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo- como dice.

Terry – su celular señorita –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – oohh si –dijo sonrojándose- pero creí que ya estaba activado.

Terry – no lo creo, me permite -dijo estirando su mano.

Candy – bueno…está bien -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Terry – no voy a robarlo –dijo sonriendo- tengo uno igual –dijo enseñándole el suyo.

Candy – oohh si claro -dijo nerviosamente entregándole el celular.

Terry – bien veamos -dijo mientras movía varios iconos encontrando el que buscaba, activando el servicio- creo que ahora si ya está listo –dijo entregándoselo.

Candy – gracias…es que acaban de regalármelo y aun no lo sé usar -dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

Terry – entiendo...linda foto -dijo señalando.

Candy – foto -dijo sin entender.

Terry – la que tiene de fondo en su celular -dijo sonriendo de lado- no puede evitar no verla…supongo que es su novio.

Candy – oohh la foto -dijo nerviosamente- y no…no es mi novio.

Terry – que bien -dijo entre dientes.

Candy – como dice.

Terry – nada…olvídelo, entonces quien es.

Candy – es mi hermano -dijo sonriendo- porque le estoy dando tantas explicaciones a este chico ni siquiera sé quién es -dijo así misma sin dejar de observarlo- bueno le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Terry – fue un placer –dijo mirándola fijamente, admirando la hermosa belleza natural que poseía la chica- que modales los míos permítame presentarme mi nombre es Terrence –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Candy – mucho gusto, yo soy Candy.

Terry – lindo nombre –dijo sonriendo- mucho gusto…y dime andas sola.

Candy – no mis amigos están por allá -dijo señalándolos.

Terry – ya veo, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Candy -dijo haciendo una reverencia- espero volver a verte de nuevo, por ahora tengo que irme.

Candy – si yo también -dijo fijando su mirada en tan hermosos ojos- yo también tengo que irme -dijo titubeando.

Terry – con su permiso me retiro –dijo dando unos pasos.

Candy – hasta luego.

Archie – gatita te estamos esperando -dijo tras ella seriamente al ver al hombre que se alejaba.

Candy – sí –dijo sin dejar de ver a la distancia.

Terry – vaya tiene novio -dijo caminando hacia la salida- era de esperarse es muy bonita.

Archie – que te pasa, pudiste hablar con Albert.

Candy – eehh no.

Archie – mejor vamos al hotel allá podrás llamarle.

Candy – si –dijo volteándose caminando al lado de su amigo.

Robert - ya está todo listo –dijo caminando al lado de su protegido.

Terry – bien -dijo volteando su mirada.

Robert - supongo que ha de ser muy bonita para que haya hecho que tú voltearas a verla de esa manera -dijo sonriendo mirando a su protegido.

Terry – tú me conoces -dijo buscando en la multitud- y si...si es muy hermosa.

Robert - eso mismo dijiste de.

Terry – no esto es diferente –dijo suspirando- ella es, mmm no sé cómo decírtelo tan pura e inocente.

Robert - woow ten cuidado -dijo sonriendo- quien te oyera...vaya si no te dejo impresionado esa chica.

Terry – averigua quien es...quiero saber dónde se hospeda y que hace.

Robert - pero.

Terry – solo hazlo -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Robert - está bien, y que harás.

Terry – no lo sé –dijo sin dejar de pensar en ella- no lo sé -se repitió nuevamente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Archie – con quien hablabas.

Candy – eehh -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Archie – vi que se te acercó y.

Patty – ya está todo listo -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Stear – porque tienes esa cara -dijo mirando el semblante de su hermano- pasa algo.

Archie – no, nada -dijo seriamente.

Annie – ya vámonos no.

Eliza – venimos a divertirnos -dijo sonriendo tomando del brazo a su amiga- oye te vi conversar con ese chico tan guapo, quien era –dijo jalándola a un lado.

Candy – quien en él –dijo mirando su alrededor- solo me ayudo con mi teléfono.

Eliza – me parece que tú le gustaste –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida- yo en ningún momento.

Eliza – no te diste cuenta -dijo interrumpiéndola- porque tú estabas embelesada viéndolo también.

Candy – bueno si –dijo sonrojándose- es muy guapo y caballeroso…no lo crees.

Eliza – vaya sí que te dejo impresionada –dijo sonriéndole- desde lo de Neal no te había visto así de embobada.

Candy – no digas eso, no quiero recordarlo -dijo frunciendo el ceño- discúlpame sé que es tu hermano, pero.

Eliza – no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiéndola- es un tonto...mejor vamos a disfrutar de la playa.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar.**

 _ **-Terry´s Pov-**_

 _Una y otra vez el sonido de su dulce voz divagaba en mi mente...repitiéndose cada vez más y más "Candy...Candy...Candy" vaya sino tiene un nombre tan dulce como ella; pero porque pienso en eso... es solo una chica como cualquier otra...o talvez no? está vez mi corazón se aceleró solo con el leve contacto con su piel blanca suave perfumada, su cabello como el sol, esas pequeñas pero notorias pecas que cubren parte de su rostro, su boca rosada pequeña acompañada de unos labios carnosos; al notar todo su ser, sentí un calor subir de pies a cabeza al inundarme en esos grandes ojos verde esmeralda pude imaginarme miles de cosas; del cómo se verían esos magníficos rizos dorados esparcidos por mis sábanas, verla usando una de mis camisas mientras pasea su figura en mi cuarto...cuanto más podría hacer con esa chiquilla pecosa que me hace suspirar, que con tan solo con una mirada me hizo estremecer...pero porque pienso tanto ella nunca ha sido así, solo estoy con chicas por diversión y placer, pero...pero esta vez creo que es distinto._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**_

Robert - porque estás tan callado.

Terry – solo pensaba -dijo mirando hacia fuera.

Robert - en esa chica.

Terry – sinceramente sí.

Robert – vaya me sorprendes -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Chofer – llegamos señores -dijo deteniendo el automóvil.

Robert - gracias, bajamos.

Terry – sí –dijo abriendo la puerta - solo no se te olvide lo que te encargue.

Robert - claro que no…menos ahora -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – iré a mi habitación quiero descansar un poco antes de la reunión –dijo bajando del automóvil.

Robert - como tú digas, te busco luego entonces.

Terry – si –dijo caminando deprisa hacia el lobby del hotel.

Robert – vaya que le pasa a Terry…no lo entiendo –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero bueno debo conseguirle lo que –dijo quedándose en silencio, al escuchar murmuros de quienes se acercaban, notando a alguien en particular- no puede ser –dijo quitándose los lentes obscuros- acaso es la chica del aeropuerto –dijo al verla caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, fijando su mirada en esa pequeña rubia de sonrisa resplandeciente.

Anthony – magnifico no.

Eliza – si, maravilloso.

Stear – ya quiero ir a la playa.

Patty – yo también.

Annie – que calor hay no –dijo soplándose.

Archie – es normal el clima…más en esta época.

Candy – vaya –dijo deteniendo su paso, alzando su mirada para admirar la fachada de tan magnifico hotel- es hermoso.

Robert – lo es, es uno de los mejores del lugar -dijo tras ella.

Candy – ya veo porque –dijo mirando a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

Robert – bienvenida señorita.

Candy – gracias…usted trabaja para el hotel.

Robert – oohh no…soy un huésped.

Candy – lo siento –dijo poniendo su mano en la boca- yo no pretendí.

Robert – no se preocupe –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – discúlpeme por favor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – vaya ahora entiendo porque Terry está así –dijo así mismo- ya le he dicho que no se preocupe…mucho gusto soy Robert –dijo dándole la mano- Robert Hathaway.

Candy – mucho Gusto –dijo aceptando el saludo- soy Candice…Candice.

Archie – eeyy gatita –dijo interrumpiéndolos- porque te quedaste atrás…te sientes bien -dijo caminando hacia ella.

Candy – si…lo siento no me di cuenta.

Archie – es mejor que vayamos adentro –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – me dio gusto , nos vemos.

Robert – si señorita, que le vaya bien.

Candy – gracias –dijo agitando su mano en forma de despedida al mismo tiempo que sonreía, y luego ingresar al lugar.

Robert – vaya si que es muy hermosa…pero tiene novio, me parece que a Terry no le agradará nada saberlo.

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

 **NEW YORK – AÑO ACTUAL**

 _"Ya no puedo más, en verdad trate de entenderte…quise creer en ti, en tus palabras de amor pero no puedo olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar así como así, yo confiaba en ti pero cada falla tuya hirió más mi corazón; cada día que pasaba me hacía a la idea de que al fin podríamos ser felices para siempre pero al final no fue así, es por eso que he tomado esta decisión, será lo mejor para los dos; tendrás la libertad que tanto anhelas…ya no estarás más atado a mí, por favor espero que no me busques, no me llames; debes entender que entre nosotros ya no hay nada, no queda nada de lo que fuimos solo cenizas de buenos momentos. Deseo que seas feliz a tu manera que yo trataré de serlo"._

 _Att: Candy_

Terry – no…no puede ser –dijo arrugando el pequeño trozo de papel- se ha ido…me ha dejado –dijo furiosamente- esto…esto no puede quedarse así.

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

Karen – bienvenida –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Candy – gracias, espero no ser inoportuna.

Karen – no digas eso, siempre serás bienvenida –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – le dije a Albert que quería.

Karen – si, me lo dijo -dijo interrumpiendola- pero yo fui quien insistió en que vinieras a quedarte con nosotros.

Candy – espero no ser un estorbo.

Karen – no digas eso…no lo eres.

Albert – es todo –dijo dejando varias maletas sobre la puerta.

Candy – gracias –dijo sonriendo de lado- Albert.

Albert – lo sé, déjeme ver que puedo hacer si.

Candy – está bien.

Karen – que pasa.

Candy – es que no pude traer a Clin y.

Karen - supongo que estas cansada por el viaje –dijo tomándola por el brazo- ven te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo cambiando el tema.

Candy – sí.

* * *

 **New York**

Robert – como que se fue -dijo sorprendido.

Terry – acaso la vez en algún lugar –dijo sacásticamente.

Robert – lo siento Terry pero.

Terry – ya se…ya se, es mi culpa –dijo sentándose en el sillón, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Robert – no te culpes, tal vez estas tomándolo muy en serio y talvez solo, solo quiso ir a visitar a Albert.

Terry – Albert –dijo levantando la cabeza- es cierto como no lo pensé.

Robert – de que hablas.

Terry – espera –dijo tomando su celular, marcando un número en específico; pronto el sonido emitido de llamada se escuchó en altavoz.

 _Karen – hola –dijo contestando._

Terry – hola –dijo seriamente- ella está con ustedes cierto.

 _Karen – de que hablas._

Terry – he regresado y me he encontrado con la sorpresa de que mi esposa no está en casa.

 _Karen – estás en América._

Terry – no te hagas la desentendida…sabes a que me refiero, Candy se fue y solo me dejó una carta.

 _Karen – tienes razón lo sé –dijo en forma de susurro._

Terry – aja…ella está con ustedes.

 _Karen – si._

Terry – pásamela.

 _Karen – lo siento Terry, pero ella no quiere hablarte más, no quiere saber nada de ti._

Terry – acaso no vas a apoyarme, soy tu hermano –dijo seriamente quedándose en silencio un momento al escuchar una voz conocida al fondo- Candy -dijo sorpresivamente- ponla al teléfono quieres solo…solo deseo saber cómo está que.

 _Karen – bueno –dijo interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amiga- lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho Terry…no puedo lo que has hecho es imperdonable; sabes que te quiero eres mi hermano pero ahora no podré ayudarte, espero que estés bien –dijo terminando la llamada._

Terry – espera –dijo furiosamente, para luego escuchar el sonido de llamada finalizada- rayos –dijo tirando su celular fuertemente.

Robert – tranquilo Terry.

Terry – no quiere hablarme, no quiere verme pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil.

Robert – pero que vas a hacer.

Terry – ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Días después**

 **Chicago**

Albert – feliz cumpleaños princesa –dijo entrando a la habitación llevando consigo un pequeño pastel decorado con varias velas color rosa; quien iba acompañado de su esposa.

Karen – felicidades Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – oohh Albert –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verlo acercarse a ella- Karen.

Albert – deseo que cumplas muchos años más –dijo sentándose en la cama.

Candy – gracias chicos –dijo sollozando.

Karen – anda…pide un deseo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si claro –dijo suspirando, para luego soplar las velitas apagándose todas al mismo tiempo.

Albert – bien hecho –dijo sonriendo, dejando el pastel a un lado sobre la mesa que se encontraba ahí.

Candy – oohh Albert –dijo abrazándolo efusivamente.

Albert – princesa –dijo acariciándola- te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte triste.

Candy – yo también te quiero –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Karen – sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo –dijo dándole la mano.

Candy – gracias Karen –dijo limpiando su rostro- me hacen sentirme como si fuera una niña –dijo recordando sus años de infancia.

Karen – aún te comportas como una –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – cierto –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Albert – debes levantarte, iremos a Lakewood.

Candy – como dices.

Albert – tu no quisiste fiesta pero Anthony si, así que tendremos que estar allá.

Candy – pero –dijo suspirando- tienes razón vamos entonces.

Karen – debes ponerte muy guapa…verás que te divertirás.

Candy – si claro -dijo suspirando.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad Chicago**

Robert – estas seguro que es lo mejor.

Terry – si, es su cumpleaños…no se negará a recibirme delante de toda esa gente.

Robert – ayy Terry –dijo tocándose la mano en la sien- espero que no te saquen de ahí.

Terry – no lo hará; sabes que es mi única oportunidad de poder hablarle de tenerla cerca...todo este tiempo me ha rechazado, no contesta mis llamadas, no me dejan acercarme a ella.

Robert – está bien te acompañaré, estaré al pendiente de ti.

Terry - tu solo encárgate de Albert y Anthony…no dudo que estén cuidándola a cada momento; y cuando esté sola será mi oportunidad.

Robert – está bien.

Terry – por lo pronto ya habrá recibido mi obsequio -dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Candy – como se atreve a enviarme flores –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Karen – son muy lindas.

Candy – si mucho –dijo mirándolas fijamente- y por eso las envió.

Albert – sabe lo que hace –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – claro que lo sabe –dijo tomando un lirio en sus manos, para luego olfatear su aroma- sabe que no puedo deshacerme de ellas, que las flores son mi delirio que no podría hacerles daño –dijo suspirando- por eso estaba tan seguro que las aceptaría…es un tonto -dijo tristemente.

* * *

 **Lakewood**

 **Horas más tarde**

Eliza – todo quedó perfecto –dijo sonriendo- gracias por ayudarme.

Archie – si mucho –dijo mirando alrededor- no hay de que.

Anthony – gracias por ayudar a mi esposa a organizar esto –dijo dándole la mano.

Archie – no hay de que –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – bueno voy a ver como va la comida.

Anthony – si –dijo dándole un corto beso.

Archie – entonces Candy vendrá.

Anthony – si, Albert la convenció…no quería venir, últimamente ha estado muy triste y todo por la culpa de ese estúpido –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Archie – lo sé, no quiero encontrármelo porque me las pagará…cada lágrima que ella ha derramado por su culpa.

Anthony – si, pero bueno olvidémoslo por ahora.

Archie – si.

Eliza – ahí viene Candy –dijo corriendo pasando al lado de su esposo.

Anthony – ten cuidado.

Eliza – Candy –dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil.

Candy – hola –dijo bajando.

Eliza – me alegra mucho volver a verte –dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Candy – a mi también, hace tanto que no venía.

Eliza – has estado mucho tiempo encerrada, debes venir de vez en cuando a cabalgar.

Candy – si claro que vendré -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero no a cabalgar.

Eliza – que dices –dijo seriamente.

Candy – es que el doctor me ha prohibido esforzarme mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – no me digas que –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Candy – si –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- estoy embarazada.

Eliza – oohhh Candy –dijo abrazándola efusivamente, con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo- muchas felicidades…seré tía –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – gracias.

Anthony – así que seré tío –dijo tras ella.

Candy – Anthony –dijo sorprendida, al ver su semblante.

Anthony – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola- feliz cumpleaños hermanita…y muchas felicidades por lo del bebé –dijo seriamente- por lo menos hizo algo bueno ese tonto.

Albert – Anthony por favor -dijo tras él.

Anthony – está bien no diré nada más –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- es nuestro día -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si nuestro día –dijo sonriéndole.

Archie – hola Candy.

Candy – hola Archie –dijo sorprendida al verlo- no me esperaba verte, pensé que.

Archie – lo sé, pero no quise perderme tu fiesta –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- feliz cumpleaños gatita te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – gracias –dijo respondiendo de la misma manera.

Archie – ven quiero enseñarte algo –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Candy – está bien –dijo recibiéndolo- los veo luego chicos.

Todos – si.

Anthony – Grandchester lo sabe –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Albert – no, ha decidido no decirle.

Anthony – será lo mejor, ese estúpido no la merece; mucho menos algo tan maravilloso como eso porque –dijo volteando su mirada, notando en silencio a su cuñada- discúlpame Karen yo no quise que.

Karen – no te preocupes –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo- todos sabemos lo tonto que ha sido mi hermano –dijo suspirando.

Eliza – adelante por favor, vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta -dijo cambiando el tema.

Albert – si, vamos querida –dijo caminando a su lado.

Karen – si vamos -dijo sonriendo- nos vemos luego.

Anthony – claro.

Eliza – no debiste decir eso, menos delante de Karen –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Anthony – lo sé, es solo que olvide que ella estaba aquí –dijo suspirando- sabes Candy tiene un brillo diferente, ahora entiendo porque…y me alegro mucho por ella.

Eliza – yo también me alegro por Candy –dijo suspirando- tendrá el mejor regalo que una mujer puede desear.

Anthony – vamos mi amor –dijo abrazándola- tú también lo tendrás algún día.

Eliza – si…algún día – _dijo suspirando, recordando tiempo atrás cuando pensó que estaba embarazada, que al fin de varios años de casados había vuelto realidad su mayor anhelo, pero sus sueños se vieron desquebrajados cuando el médico le confirmo que no podría tener hijos, que debía tomar un tratamiento para poder lograrlo o más que eso un milagro._

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) me hacen muy feliz...les dejo un capítulo más que lo disfruten.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

"Te lo mereces, ¿Te cuesta mucho aceptarlo? Naciste para hacer feliz. Te mereces la ruptura infructuosa que te rompió el corazón, porque al fin te das cuenta que estás mejor ahora y con alguien mejor. Te mereces el tiempo que te dedicas, las amigas con las que te diviertes. Te mereces lo positivo que te está pasando, porque de cada lagrima que botaré creció la flor de tu interior. Sonará cliché, quería que supieras que te mereces esta noche y cada cosa positiva que te ocurre". Anónimo.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **LAKEWOOD**

Terry – vaya han invitado a mucha gente –dijo mirando alrededor.

Robert – así parece, estas seguro que ella estará aquí.

Terry – si, esta fiesta ya es una tradición en la familia…el celebrar el cumpleaños de los mellizos.

Robert – entonces que harás.

Terry – por lo pronto vamos a separarnos, y no se te olvide que tienes que distraerlos.

Robert – si claro, pero cuando me vean no dudaran que tu estas aquí.

Terry – puede ser pero no te preocupes no harán nada.

Robert – está bien, si tú lo dices –dijo caminando en dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Candy – gracias por venir chicos.

Stear – no me perdería esta fiesta.

Patty – no lo digas así –dijo sonriendo- en verdad teníamos muchas ganas de verte…te hemos extrañado, también tus pacientes y los doctores preguntan siempre por ti, te mandan saludos.

Candy – gracias.

Stear – y cuánto tiempo pensarás pasar aquí.

Candy – el necesario para que se arregle lo del divorcio.

Patty – siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

Candy – lo sé, y muchas gracias…a ambos –dijo sonriendo.

Stear – sabes quisiera contarte algo pero no sé cómo lo tomes.

Candy – de que hablas.

Patty – mi amor no creo que sea conveniente que -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Stear – de alguna manera u otra se va a enterar.

Candy – de que hablas.

Stear – es que he recibido una llamada de la oficina de Te.

Archie – oohh aquí están –dijo interrumpiéndolo- los hemos buscado por todos lados; la cena va a servirse ahora…así que debemos ir al salón.

Patty – bien –dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

Stear – pero.

Patty – vamos –dijo jalándolo.

Archie – esos dos –dijo sonriendo al verlos.

Candy – si -dijo pensativamente- a que se refería Stear -dijo así misma.

Archie – vamos entonces.

Candy – no tengo hambre, preferiría no ir.

Archie – no digas eso gatita –dijo parándose frente a ella- tu eres una de las festejadas además –dijo acariciándole el rostro- tienes que alimentarte muy bien ahora que.

Candy – lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía- respecto a eso quería pedirte que no se lo cuentes a nadie…no quiero que se enteren, daré la noticia cuando crea conveniente hacerlo.

Archie – te lo prometo…no hay problema, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – mientras no se arregle lo del divorcio pues no.

Archie – olvídate de eso por ahora –dijo interrumpiéndola- vamos adentro –dijo llevándola de la mano.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – que se cree ese presumido –dijo frunciendo el ceño, al ver la escena- ella es mía y seguirá siéndolo.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS ATRÁS – FLASH BACK-**

 **Florida**

Annie – no es maravilloso este lugar -dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Patty – si mucho -dijo sintiendo el viento tocar su rostro.

Eliza – que les parece si vamos a nadar.

Annie – es buena idea.

Patty – que opinas Candy...Candy.

Eliza – planeta tierra llamando a Candy...llamando a Candy –dijo codeándola.

Candy – lo siento -dijo sonriendo de lado- que decían.

Patty – que te pasa.

Candy – nada.

Annie – entonces vamos por nuestros trajes de baño.

Eliza – sí.

Candy – solo déjame llamar a Albert primero, quiero saber cómo está.

Annie – pero solo hace unas horas que lo dejaste.

Candy – si, pero.

Eliza – dejen que hable con mi querido cuñado -dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura- mientras nosotras nos cambiamos.

Candy – las veo en un momento -dijo caminando hacia donde sería su habitación.

Annie – a veces pienso que se preocupa más por él que por ella misma.

Patty – tienes razón.

Annie – que dicen que si le conseguimos un galán -dijo sonriendo- es la única que viene sin pareja.

Eliza – bueno, recuerden lo que dijo Albert...pero no es mala idea -dijo levantando la ceja.

Patty – además creo que los chicos no dejarán que nadie se le acerque.

Annie – vamos chicas debemos dejar que se divierta o no.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Albert – _como estuvo el viaje_ -dijo mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro- _me alegro, no.…no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, diviértete si...lo mereces, claro estaré al pendiente te veo en unos días princesa, si yo también te extraño...saluda a los chicos de mi parte, cuídate eehh_ -dijo sonriendo- _hasta pronto_ -dijo colgando el auricular.

George – William -dijo ingresando a la oficina de este- necesito que me firmes estos papeles antes de tu importante reunión -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – muy gracioso -dijo tomando su lugar frente al escritorio- de que se trata.

George – son los planos finales.

Albert – perfecto -dijo tomándolo los documentos, para luego firmarlos- supongo que por ahora eso es todo.

George – así es.

Secretaria – señor Andrey, la señorita.

Albert – hazla pasar -dijo colgando la llamada, para luego pararse arreglándose el saco.

George – ya está aquí.

Albert – si -dijo sonriendo.

George – crees que es buena idea que salgas con la hija de tu nuevo socio.

Albert – sé que no debería hacerlo, pero a penas y llevamos un par de citas...aún estamos conociéndonos.

George – bueno a mí me parece que es más que eso –dijo sonriéndole- sabes que te deseo lo mejor.

Albert – gracias -dijo sonriendo, para luego dirigir su mirada a la puerta que se abría abruptamente dejando mostrar a tan hermosa figura.

Karen – hola William -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – Karen –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

 **Florida**

Robert - hace un buen día para que te quedes encerrado aquí -dijo parándose al lado de su amigo.

Terry – tienes razón -dijo recostandose en la baranda de la terraza mirando hacia el horizonte mientras que el viento movia su cabello.

Robert - entonces que te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa.

Terry – no lo creo -dijo dandole un sorbo a su vaso- estoy aburrido de hacer lo mismo cada vez que venimos a este lugar...creo que prefiero descansar.

Robert - está bien como tú digas, te busco a las 7 entonces –dijo mirando su reloj.

Terry – bien.

Robert - te veo luego -dijo dándole la espalda caminando hacia la salida.

Terry – espera.

Robert - dime –dijo deteniendo su paso.

Terry – averiguaste lo que te pedí.

Robert - no seas impaciente, ya estoy en eso...es un poco difícil encontrar información de alguien a quien solo viste unos segundos y sin ninguna más descripción que sus hermosos ojos -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy gracioso.

Robert - antes de la reunión tendré toda la información no te preocupes, te veo luego -dijo abriendo la puerta- aahh si tienes razón.

Terry – de que hablas.

Robert – es muy hermosa y amable –dijo sonriendo.

Terry – como lo sabes –dijo sorprendido.

Robert – solo lo imagino –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – Candy -dijo suspirando, mirando el enorme océano frente a él, pronto bajó mirada hacia otro lugar encontrando algo que creía no volver a ver jamás- no puede ser –dijo con sorpresa.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del hotel.**

Stear – que bonito día no lo creen -dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – que esperamos… vamos a nadar al mar.

Annie – si, vamos Archie -dijo tomando del brazo a su novio.

Archie – bueno.

Anthony – vamos.

Candy – por mí no se preocupen, pueden ir -dijo sonriendo.

Patty – pero.

Candy – vayan a divertirse –dijo haciéndoles señas de ir.

Eliza – pero porque.

Candy – no estaré sola –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Archie – ahh no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Anthony – como dices –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – traje un buen libro -dijo enseñándoselos.

Archie – aahh era eso -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – yo los observaré desde aquí -dijo señalando una silla que se encontraba ahí- vamos chicos vayan a divertirse...quiero descansar un momento.

Archie – como tú digas.

Candy – si no van voy a enojarme -dijo poniendo en la cintura sus manos.

Anthony – está bien, pero en un momento vendré por ti para que nademos juntos.

Eliza – será divertido verlos competir de nuevo.

Anthony – es una apuesta -dijo frente a su hermana.

Candy – acepto -dijo dándole la mano.

Anthony – bien –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – bien -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Annie – eyyy chicos -dijo haciendo señas.

Stear – ahí vamos.

Patty – será divertido -dijo tomando la mano de su novio.

Archie – ya lo creo -dijo mirando a su amiga.

Anthony – te quiero -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – ve a divertirte –dijo empujándolo levemente.

Anthony – está bien.

Eliza – yo me encargaré de que lo haga –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Anthony – eso crees -dijo tomando en brazos a su novia.

Eliza – que haces -dijo sonriendo.

Anthony – ya verás -dijo corriendo hacia la playa, con ella en brazos.

Candy – no es su culpa que este sola -dijo en forma de susurro para luego recordar lo sucedido con su antiguo novio tiempo atrás.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Candy – lo siento pero no podré acompañarlos, iré con Neal al juego._

 _Anthony – está bien, pero cuídate sí._

 _Candy – si -dijo sonriendo- te veré luego._

 _Anthony – debes estar al pendiente de tu celular._

 _Candy – si no te preocupes –dijo enseñándoselo._

 _Anthony – bueno me voy, te veo luego -dijo dándole un beso en la frente._

 _Candy – si, voy a buscar a Neal -dijo dando la vuelta caminando dirigiéndose al gimnasio donde se encontraría con su novio, momentos después ya estaba en el lugar dándose cuenta que estaba vacío que no había nadie- Neal...Neal estás aquí -dijo llamándolo- Neal me escuchas -dijo adentrándose más al lugar, para luego caminar hacia los vestidores, asomándose por la puerta...pronto sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron mucho más al ver la escena que tenía casi frente a ella, y ahí estaba él...quien decía amarla con locura con quien iría al fin del mundo; pronto de esas esmeraldas brotaron lágrimas de tristeza, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, su respiración ya no daba más, por un momento sintió desvanecerse logrando detenerse de la puerta pero sus brazos soltaron los cuadernos que llevaba junto al pecho haciéndolos caer al suelo haciendo notoria su presencia._

 _Neal – Candy -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verla ahí._

 _Susana – quien es ella -dijo mirando a la chica, mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa._

 _Candy – no puedo creerlo -dijo dándose la vuelta, corriendo a toda prisa._

 _Neal – espera -dijo subiéndose los pantalones, para luego correr tras ella._

 _Candy – déjame -dijo llorando sin dejar de correr._

 _Neal – déjame explicarte -dijo alcanzándola tomándola del brazo deteniéndola._

 _Candy – no quiero escuchar nada –dijo sin darle la cara._

 _Neal – Candy yo te quiero._

 _Candy – eres un estúpido -dijo golpeándolo en el rostro con la mano empuñada- te odio no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…me escuchas nunca._

 _Neal – Candy -dijo poniendo su mano en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe._

 _Candy – no me llames, no me busques...y jamás vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre -dijo dándole la espalda corriendo hacia la salida._

 _Neal – por favor Candy perdóname…escúchame tengo que explicarte._

 _Candy – que no me hables más –dijo gritándole al mismo tiempo que corría saliendo del lugar._

 _Neal – oohh no –dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello._

 _ **-Fin Flash Back-**_

Terry – parece que el destino nos ha vuelto a unir -dijo sonriendo galantemente, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

Candy – tú -dijo sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

Terry – interrumpo -dijo quitándose los lentes de sol, dejando notar sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

Candy – eehh no -dijo nerviosamente- solo leía.

Terry – así que te gusta la lectura -dijo señalando el libro.

Candy – oohh si -dijo sonriendo, mostrando la portada de su libro- "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces de William Shakespeare".

Terry – puedo acompañarte.

Candy – por favor -dijo señalando el lugar al lado de ella.

Terry – es un libro muy bueno –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Candy – ah sí -dijo cerrándolo para colocarlo sobre sus piernas- acabo de empezar a leerlo...además no lo dudo- es Shakespeare…es simplemente excepcional.

Terry – así somos los ingleses -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ya lo creo, conocí a uno -dijo sonriendo de lado mientras recordaba a su padre.

Terry – entonces eres inglesa.

Candy – bueno podría decirse que si.

Terry – vaya que coincidencia.

Candy – nací en Escocia, pero cuando era pequeña nos mudamos a América.

Terry – ahhh entiendo, interesante…entonces conoces Londres.

Candy – sí casi como la palma de mi mano –dijo mirando su mano- pero hace tiempo que deje de ir -dijo suspirando- tengo buenos recuerdos.

Terry – pues deberías ir de nuevo.

Candy – si prometí algún día regresar, pero dime si eres inglés que haces aquí.

Terry – hace varios años que me estabilice en América por negocios.

Candy – entiendo.

Terry – y tú donde de dónde eres -dijo mirándola fijamente- quiero decir en donde vives.

Candy – nuestra residencia es en Chicago.

Terry – vaya que interesante –dijo sonriendo de lado- entonces también has venido por negocios.

Candy – o no, mi situación es diferente -dijo sonriendo de lado- porque le estoy contando todo acerca de mi -dijo así misma- es un extraño -dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero un extraño muy guapo -dijo así misma antes de cambiar el tema- estas hospedándote en este hotel.

Terry – así es -dijo mirándola fijamente, notando un brillo especial en esos ojos verde esmeralda- una chica linda como tú no debe ocultarse bajo ese sombrero -dijo levantándolo un poco con su mano.

Candy – no me oculto, solo me gusta pasar desapercibida de vez en cuando -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Terry – ya veo, pero dime que haces sola en este lugar...es raro ver a una chica que prefiera leer un libro que estar nadando en el océano.

Candy – bueno yo.

Terry – no tienes por qué darme explicaciones -dijo sonriendo- acaso no me digas que no sabes nadar.

Candy – claro que lo sé, soy muy buena -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – así -dijo levantando la ceja- tendrás que demostrarme que tan buena eres.

Candy – me estas retando -dijo poniendo a un lado su libro.

Terry – tómalo como quieras -dijo sonriendo galantemente.

Candy – yo siempre gano -dijo quitándose el sombrero dejando caer su hermoso cabello en su espalda, dejando por un instante sin habla a quien la acompañaba.

Terry – eso lo veremos -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Candy – bien -dijo imitándolo.

Terry – bien.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **LAKEWOOD**

Albert – gracias a todos por estar aquí en este día tan especial para la familia…celebrando un año más de vida de mis adorados hermanos Candy y Anthony -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía.

Anthony – quiero dar las gracias a todos nuestros amigos por estar cada año compartiendo con mi hermana y conmigo este día tan especial -dijo sonriendo, para luego ver a su hermana.

Candy – yo solo quiero darles gracias a todos, los quiero chicos -dijo sonriendo aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo.

Albert – es hora de realizar el tradicional brindis -dijo haciendo una señal.

Candy – Albert yo no -dijo susurrándole al oído.

Albert – ya lo sé -dijo sonriendo- he pedido un zumo para ti.

Candy – ok -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – feliz cumpleaños amor -dijo tras ella en silencio al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Candy – Terry -dijo con sorpresa, para luego voltear su mirada un poco hacia donde él se encontraba, chocando sorpresivamente con sus labios.

Terry – estás hermosa -dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – que haces aquí -dijo frunciendo el seño, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Terry – tu que crees.

Candy – será mejor que te vayas.

Mucama – señor -dijo interrumpiéndola- su copa de vino para el brindis.

Terry – si claro, gracias -dijo tomándola en su mano, para luego pararse al lado de su esposa.

Albert – Terry -dijo sorprendido.

Terry – Albert -dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Anthony – como llegó este estúpido -dijo de reojo.

Eliza – tranquilo mi amor, después pordrás averiguarlo…vamos a hacer el brindis quieres.

Anthony – si -dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Mucama – señora aquí traigo su.

Candy – gracias -dijo interrumpiéndola, tomando una copa en su mano.

Mucama – pero señora.

Candy – puedes retirarte gracias -dijo sonriéndole.

Mucama – como usted diga.

Albert – estamos listos para hacer el brindis.

Archie – que hace aquí -dijo furiosamente.

Patty – que descaro.

Stear – déjalo Archie, no vayas a hacer una escena aquí.

Archie – no aquí, afuera.

Stear – no lo harás ni aquí ni afuera…me oyes -dijo frunciendo el ceño- deja la idea de pelear con él, piensa en el bien de Candy.

Archie – está bien, aguantaré pero lo haré solo por ella…pero de alguna manera me voy a cobrar cada una de sus lágrimas.

Patty – por favor basta, es hora de hacer el brindis.

Albert – por muchos años más para Anthony y Candy -dijo levantando su copa- que tengan un feliz cumpleaños…salud.

Todos – salud -dijeron todos al unisonido.

Patty – feliz cumpleaños a ti -dijo iniciando con el canto tradicional.

Terry – felicidades mi amor -dijo abrazándola para luego darle un beso enfrente de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Archie – como se atreve -dijo entre dientes.

Stear – es su esposo…que esperabas -dijo sonriendo al ver la escena.

Candy – Terry -dijo separándose de él.

Terry – déjame pasar un buen rato contigo -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – no creo que.

Albert – todos los ven -dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – lo siento -dijo sonriendo de lado, observando a los que se encontraban ahí quienes seguían cantando las felicitaciones.

Karen – felicidades -dijo aplaudiendo seguida de todos los presentes.

Anthony – gracias.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – por favor pueden servirse -dijo indicando a los invitados.

Terry – ven quiero enseñarte algo -dijo tomando de la mano a su aún esposa.

Candy – a donde me llevas.

Terry – solo ven.

Archie - que crees que haces -dijo furiosamente.

Terry – y tu que crees -dijo respondiendo de la misma manera.

Archie – tu no tienes derecho a.

Terry – y tu sí -dijo furiosamente.

Candy – ya por favor -dijo mirando a ambos- pueden dejar de discutir.

Stear – hola Terry -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – hola Stear -dijo saludando amablemente.

Archie – porque lo saludas.

Stear – ven necesito hablarte.

Archie – pero que.

Stear – prometiste pórtate bien -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – que dices.

Terry – vamos -dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su esposa llevándola fuera de la casa.

Candy – bueno está bien…tenemos que hablar.

Terry – lo sé -dijo saliendo con ella.

Archie – que crees que haces Stear…porque te metes.

Stear – porque lo haces tú.

Archie – que quieres decir -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Stear – Candy ama a Terry, así como él la ama también…tienes que entenderlo.

Archie – como va amarla, sabes cuantas veces la ha engañado.

Stear – si, pero las cosas pueden cambiar -dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lado de la casa.**

Candy – ya estamos aquí -dijo soltándose de su mano, caminando por el jardín- ahora vas a decirme que quieres.

Terry – quiero que me des una oportunidad -dijo mirándola de frente-se que te he fallado, he sido un mal esposo pero estoy trabajando en mejorar mi conducta y.

Candy – mejorar -dijo sonriendo de lado- no me hagas reir, eso no es mejorar…ya te di las oportunidades necesarias y no las aprovechaste.

Terry – hazlo por nuestro hijo.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Terry – Clin te necesita y extraña tanto -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Candy – aahhh Clin -dijo respirando normalmente.

Terry – si…yo también te extraño y te necesito, no puedo dormir bien desde que te fuiste.

Candy – no duermes porque padeces de insomnio -dijo sonriendo- espero no estes abusando de los medicamentos.

Terry – claro que no.

Candy – déjame ver.

Terry – que cosa.

Candy – Terrence déjame ver -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – cuando dejaras de tratarme como uno de tus pacientes.

Candy – solo quiero asegurarme que esta vez me digas la verdad…bueno de los medicamentos -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – te preocupas por mi -dijo fijándose en esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Candy – claro -dijo suspirando- como a cualquier persona -dijo alejándose de el- me parece que estás bien.

Terry – si claro -dijo mirando su reloj.

Candy – ya te espera alguna de tus conquistas -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Terry – no, algo mucho mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – ahhh sí -dijo frunciendo el ceño- bueno me voy…y no me busques más.

Terry – ya es hora -dijo tomándola de la mano, llevándola al centro del jardín.

Candy – que haces -dijo tras él.

Terry – feliz cumpleaños amor -dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que a corta distancia iniciaban unas luces de pirotecnia, famosas por sus colores y formas.

Candy – Terry pero que -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos así viendo los fuegos artificiales -dijo abranzandola por detrás.

Candy – si -dijo con melancolía.

Terry – no puedo estar sin ti…te amo -dijo volteándose frente a ella besándola y abrazándola fuertemente.

Candy – Terry -dijo pronunciando al mismo tiempo que algunas lagrimas caian sobre su mejilla, aceptándole el beso y el abrazo que le daba; tal y como fue aquella misma noche de verano en la que se comprometieron, a su mente vinieron todos esos recuerdos de cuando se conocieron y los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos hasta que…el sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento.

Terry - pero que -dijo al sentir que ella lo había empujado.

Candy – gracias por este obsequio -dijo sonriendo- si necesitas hablar la próxima vez comunícate con mi abogado.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido.

Candy – por favor haz sus comentarios o solicitudes directamente con él, y me las harán llegar…en cuanto a Clin -dijo suspirando mirando al cielo- por favor cuídalo mucho como si fuera nuestro hijo -dijo mientras una lágrima caía en su mejilla- te pido que no me busques, no me llames, esta vez lo hice por cortesía por que todos nos veían, pero los próximos encuentros no serán así -dijo dándose la vuelta iniciando su paso.

Terry – Candy –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – por favor suéltame -dijo mirándolo de reojo sin mostrarle su tristeza.

Terry – Candy -dijo lentamente al mismo tiempo que la soltaba.

El cielo se llenaba de colores y formas que para muchos atraían felicidad y emoción; mientras que para otro par de corazones simplemente significaba el inicio de una nueva oportunidad.

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

"Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad". Jaime Sabines.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK -DIAS DESPUÉS**

* * *

 _ **-Terry´s Pov-**_

 _Solo en esta enorme casa fría tan vacía, una noche más que huelo tu ausencia; te busco por todos lados pero solo encuentro los recuerdos de lo que fuimos alguna vez, dejaste tu sonrisa en cada esquina; te llevaste tanto en un solo día. No olvido tu aroma, te llevaste contigo un pedazo de mi vida...veo tu foto y hablo como si me escucharas y la melancolía se apodera de mí. Después de tantas horas por fin se asoma el sol mostrándome un nuevo día, pero sin haber podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche; porque trato de buscar la razón para poder entender que ha sido de mi vida...sé que te falle de muchas formas que aún no logro entender pero sé también que a la única que amo es a ti mi pequeña pecosa; con la única en que realmente aprendí lo que es amar y con la que sueño cada día, el recuerdo de tu abrazo no me deja en paz, a tu lado es con quiero estar el único refugio para mi cansado corazón. El solo tenerte a mi lado y dormir junto a ti me llena de paz que me hace volar sin necesidad de hacer algo más, ese abrazo que tú me das antes de dormir dice muchas cosas más y ese beso que me hace suspirar haciéndome saber que en verdad el amor si existe y que no es necesario hacer el amor para poder entender nuestros sentimientos. Pero cada mañana al despertar viene el recuerdo de ese último mirar, de ese último abrazo...de ese último beso, en mis sábanas busco el perfume que dejó tu cuerpo pero ya no lo encuentro; cada momento que vivo a tu lado, que es tan hermoso que no quiero olvidarlo; cada palabra al escucharte decirme "te amo" está en mi mente y en mis sentimientos, cada caricia que me dabas aún la siento sobre mi pecho y no se me olvida ni por un momento lo que me haces sentir. Como cada día salgo a la calle tu presencia me acompaña, estas en todo y cuando camino siento tu cuerpo junto al mío; solo espero que el momento de verte de nuevo sea pronto y puedas perdonar todo lo sucedido._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**_

* * *

Robert – así que ya tienen el citatorio.

Terry – así es –dijo suspirando.

Robert - no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Terry – yo menos -dijo sarcásticamente- creo que Candy tiene mucha prisa -dijo tirando los documentos sobre el escritorio- sé que detrás de todo esto está Archie -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert - supongo que por eso no dormiste bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su protegido.

Terry – tú sabes que no lo he hecho en estos últimos días -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello.

Robert - creo que deberías hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, no puedes dejarla ir de esa manera; tú la amas –dijo sentándose frente a él.

Terry – no la merezco Robert -dijo cabizbajo- le hice mucho daño y tiene razón...no volverá conmigo por más que le ruegue, hubieron muchas promesas rotas sin cumplir.

Robert - estoy seguro que ella aún te ama.

Terry – y yo daría lo que fuera porque así sea –dijo suspirando- desde que la vi me impregne de ella.

Robert – lo sé, fui testigo de ello –dijo sonriendo de lado- y discúlpame que te lo diga, pero.

Terry – ya sé...ya se -dijo interrumpiéndolo- me lo advertiste, pero casarme con ella no fue un capricho sino fue porque en verdad la amo, solo con ella pude encontrar lo que realmente quería desde el primer momento que la vi supe que era la mujer ideal para mí.

Robert - lo sé, recuerdo el trabajo que me pusiste -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero si ella era la indicada porque seguiste haciéndolo en verdad no te entiendo Terry.

Terry – porque soy un tonto -dijo golpeando el escritorio con el puño- quería más y más...no estuve satisfecho con todo lo que ella me daba, pero te aseguro que con nadie más he sentido lo que siento por ella...en verdad amo a mi esposa y sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón.

Robert - ya dejaste la idea que lo que sucede es que sea una enfermedad, puede ser que el psicólogo te ayude.

Terry – puede ser -dijo seriamente- no he descartado la posibilidad.

Robert – te aconsejo que vayas a algunas terapias y si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo.

Terry – tienes razón voy a hacerlo -dijo tomando el teléfono llamando a su secretaria- señorita por favor coordíneme una cita con el doctor Cornwell, Alistear Cornwell gracias -dijo colgando.

Robert - vas a ir con él -dijo sorprendido.

Terry – sí, es muy bueno y sé que él me entenderá.

Robert - y si no te quiere atender.

Terry – es muy profesional, lo hará…Stear es muy buena persona.

Robert - si tú lo dices, lo importante es que lo hagas…es el primer paso para tu recuperación.

Terry – espero que sirva de algo.

* * *

 **Lakewood**

Candy – adelante.

Albert – me ha dicho Dorothy que no has querido comer -dijo ingresando a la habitación- te sientes bien.

Candy – estamos bien -dijo acariciando su vientre el cual ya empezaba a abultarse- es solo que no se me apetece nada por ahora.

Albert – está bien, pero sabes que debes alimentarte bien…hazlo por tu hijo.

Candy – si mi hijo -dijo sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el jardín.

Albert – sigues pensando en él cierto.

Candy – desde que llegue no he dejado de hacerlo y menos teniendo a Karen cerca -dijo sonriendo de lado- se le parece tanto -dijo suspirando.

Albert – si lo sé, son hermanos -dijo sarcásticamente- pero tan diferentes...sé que ha sido muy difícil y doloroso para ti -dijo abrazándola por detrás- pero sabemos que fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.

Candy – si lo sé -dijo suspirando- creo que no iba a soportar más que la gente se riera a mis espaldas y que el siguiera burlándose de mí -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Albert – ya no pienses en eso…bueno me voy a la oficina -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Candy – espera -dijo volteando su mirada- supongo que veniste a decirme algo más y no a retarme por no tomar alimento.

Albert – tienes razón, me conoces bien –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – entonces tengo razón y te ibas a ir sin decírmelo –dijo seriamente- eres mi hermano mayor...recuerda que entre nosotros no hay secretos

Albert – y nunca los habrá -dijo acariciando su rostro- y si pensaba irme y llamarte después para decírtelo pero ya que lo has descubierto te lo diré…George ya se encargó de tramitar y enviar el citatorio para la demanda de divorcio–dijo sin titubear.

Candy – así tan pronto –dijo sorprendida.

Albert – tu dijiste que.

Candy – si…bien -dijo seriamente, interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – supongo que ya lo recibió.

Candy – está bien.

Albert – no tienes nada más que decir que eso.

Candy – no, nada -dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- podemos hacer esto más rápido.

Albert – no -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Candy – pero George es uno de los mejores abogados, además tu tienes muchos contactos y.

Albert – recuerda que el juez quiere ver primero si hay alguna opción de reconciliación, además debes seguir el proceso…así que no dudo que ellos vayan a pelear por esa opción y creo que es lo más seguro.

Candy – pero no estoy buscando ninguna reconciliación con él, solo quiero que esto acabe pronto.

Albert – lo siento, pero debemos seguir con el protocolo, no podemos saltarnos esa parte del proceso…entiende no puedo hacer nada, George está ayudándote en todo lo que pueda.

Candy – está bien, lo siento…tienes razón -dijo suspirando- gracias por todo lo que haces.

Albert – no quiero verte triste ehh –dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Candy – no –dijo respirando profundamente.

Albert - que harás cuando él te vea.

Candy – me vea.

Albert – tú sabes a que me refiero.

Candy - nada…y que debo hacer según tú.

Albert – tu embarazo ya es casi notorio, él se dará cuenta.

Candy – no...no lo hará -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – que quieres decir.

Candy – ya lo verás.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS ATRÁS – FLASH BACK-**

 **FLORIDA**

Stear – eeyyy Archie.

Archie – que crees que haces -dijo al recibir una bola de arena.

Anthony – no me digas que se va a arruinar tu traje de baño -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – es muy caro -dijo limpiándose.

Stear – no exageres -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – ya verás -dijo corriendo tras su hermano.

Patty – no me gusta que Candy se haya quedado sola –dijo a sus amigas.

Eliza – pues no está sola -dijo señalando disimuladamente.

Annie – quien es el.

Eliza – el chico del aeropuerto.

Patty – cual chico del aeropuerto.

Annie - vaya si que es muy guapo…aunque no lo vi.

Eliza – y atractivo.

Annie – si los chicos la ven se enojará, será mejor que vayamos a ver si.

Eliza – no déjala -dijo deteniéndola- solo están platicando necesita distraerse recuerdas.

Annie – si, pero Albert dijo.

Patty – Eliza tiene razón, vino a divertirse dejémosla, se lo merece después de tanto estudiar.

Eliza – asi que vamos a distraer a los chicos para que no se den cuenta.

Patty – si.

Annie – está bien, pero creo que a Anthony no le agradará.

Eliza – no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré -dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su novio.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde.**

Candy – gané -dijo tocando la orilla de la piscina.

Terry – vaya me has sorprendido -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello.

Candy – te lo dije, fui la mejor en la universidad -dijo nadando hacia la orilla, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

Terry – ya me di cuenta -dijo nadando tras ella.

Candy – muchas gracias -dijo saliendo de la piscina para luego dirigirse hacia su butaca.

Terry – porque -dijo tras ella, admirando el escultural cuerpo que poseía esa diosa ambulante.

Candy – hace mucho que no competía con nadie que no fueran mis hermanos -dijo sonriendo- es más interesante...creo que ellos siempre me dejan ganarles.

Terry – cuando quieras podemos hacerlo de nuevo -dijo tomando una toalla.

Candy – acepto -dijo sonriendo, dijo tomando la toalla tras ella.

Terry – me permites -dijo colocándosela en la espalda.

Candy – gracias -dijo nerviosamente al sentir las manos de él acariciando sus brazos, para luego subir su mirada topándose con un par de ojos azul zafiro como nunca había visto antes, los mismos estaban acompañados de unas hermosas y largas pestañas que se movían al compás de su mirada.

Terry – no tienes porque -dijo mirándola fijamente, su hermoso rostro se había teñido de un rojo carmesí, su pequeña boca con rosados labios carnosos eran el deleite para sus ojos- que dices si te invito esta noche a cenar.

Candy – como dices a cenar –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – si –dijo sonriendo galantemente.

Candy - bueno no sé si.

Terry – a menos que tengas algo que hacer y.

Archie – gatita -dijo tras ella, interrumpiéndolos al mismo tiempo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – eehhh -dijo volteando su mirada- que...que pasa.

Archie – eso es lo que quiero saber.

Terry – bueno creo que debo irme -dijo tomando sus cosas- entonces te veo en el restaurante del hotel a las 8 -dijo susurrándole al oído.

Candy – pero.

Terry – me la pasé muy bien a tu lado -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego caminar hacia otra dirección.

Candy – como -dijo sorprendida por lo sucedido.

Archie – quien es ese tipo -dijo seriamente.

Candy – es solo un amigo -dijo aun sorprendida- amigo...amigo pero que digo si apenas lo acabo de conocer -dijo así misma- pero...pero.

Eliza – ya deja de molestarla –dijo tras ellos.

Archie – no lo estoy haciendo es solo que –dijo seriamente.

Eliza – vaya que buen gusto tienes Candy -dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola del brazo.

Candy – como dices –dijo sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

Eliza – vas a salir con él.

Candy – bueno yo –dijo nerviosamente.

Archie – claro que no.

Eliza – óyeme tú no eres nadie para decirle eso –dijo furiosa- y mucho menos para prohibírselo.

Anthony – que pasa -dijo tras ellos- porque discuten.

Archie – lo que pasa es que.

Candy – no pasa nada -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Stear – eeyyy chicos que pasa, porque nos dejaste esperándote Archie.

Archie – por nada -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Patty – entonces vamos o no a jugar.

Annie – claro que sí, verdad Candy –dijo mirando a su amiga.

Candy – bueno.

Anthony – no vas a decirme que no, venimos a divertirnos cierto -dijo tomando de la mano a su hermana- además parece que nadaste sin mí.

Candy – si pero -dijo tras él.

Anthony – vamos entonces –dijo sin dejarla hablar- está es una competencia.

candy - de acuerdo -dijo sonriendo tras él.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del hotel.**

Terry – un whisky por favor -dijo sentándose frente a la barra que se encontraba afuera.

Robert - así que ella fue la que te hizo salir de tu habitación -dijo sentándose a su lado- mírate hasta fuiste a nadar -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – solo fui a saludarla…y al final terminó en una competencia -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Barman – su bebida señor.

Terry – gracias -dijo tomando el vaso en su mano.

Robert – vaya…sino lo veo no lo creo…por favor sírvame uno igual.

Barman – como ordene señor.

Robert - no crees que es muy jovencita -dijo mirándola a la distancia.

Terry – que quieres decir -dijo frunciendo el ceño- yo no soy ningún viejo –dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Robert – no estoy diciendo eso, pero eres un poco mayor que ella -dijo sin dejar de observarla a través de la ventana.

Terry – puede ser...pero no creo que sean muchos años de diferencia, tu deberías saberlo te mande a averiguarlo, aún así es hermosa -dijo sonriendo- al final la edad no es importante.

Robert - sí que es muy hermosa, en cuanto a lo que he averiguado tienes razón yo debo saberlo -dijo mirándolo sonriendo- siempre has tenido muy buen gusto en mujeres.

Terry – claro soy un Grandchester -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego darle un trago a su bebida- entonces que has averiguado.

Robert - no mucho, solo puedo decirte que acaba de graduarse de doctora, uno de sus hobbies es tomar fotografías, le gustan mucho los animales.

Terry – vaya -dijo sorprendido- si a penas salió de la universidad eso quiere decir que tiene.

Robert – si, 25 años -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – no pensé que fuera tan joven -dijo sorprendido- igual unos años de diferencia no es lo importante.

Robert - conozco esa cara...una más de tus conquistas, esta vez que harás; le darás flores, perfumes finos, joyas -dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Terry – nada de eso, la llevaré a cenar –dijo sin titubear.

Robert - es una broma -dijo casi escupiendo el líquido.

Terry – no...no lo es -dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida- así que cancela la reunión.

Robert - pero tú nunca haces eso –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- no dejas las reuniones por una mujer.

Terry – solo por esta vez, coordinala para mañana temprano.

Robert - pero.

Terry - puedes hacerlo o lo hago yo mismo.

Robert – está bien como tú digas -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- ya se…es una nueva táctica de conquista, eres un picarón.

Terry – pues me creerás si te digo que no lo sé -dijo volteando su mirada, mientras veía alejarse a la chica.

Robert - no entiendo -dijo levantando una ceja- acaso no me digas que.

Terry – puedes creer en el amor a primera vista –dijo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

Robert - queeeeee -dijo sorprendido.

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

 _ **AÑO ACTUAL**_

 _ **NEW YORK -**_ _ **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

Karen – como dejaste que hiciera eso -dijo viendo a su cuñada.

Albert – lo siento no pude convencerla de lo contrario -dijo en forma de susurro.

Karen – ya lo creo, pero no es adecuado –dijo seriamente- además Terry debe saberlo.

Albert – es una decisión que solo a ella le concierne.

George – estamos listos.

Candy – entramos -dijo detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que levantaba la ceja, para luego seguir su camino hacia el lugar.

Albert – si -dijo tras ella- te veo luego mi amor -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Karen – está bien -dijo mirando a su esposo caminar al lado de su cuñada- los estaré esperando.

George – que le pasa a Candy -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – solo quiso hacer un pequeño cambio.

George – vaya sorpresa que se llevará el señor Grandchester.

Albert – no era necesario que te vistieras así -dijo alcanzando a su hermana.

Candy – porque no -dijo levantando la ceja- acaso es inapropiado mi atuendo -dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras caminaba luciendo un pantalón flojo color negro estilo árabe, una blusa de seda amplia con cuello en V, y unas zapatillas bajas negras disimulando con ese atuendo su vientre que ya empezaba a notarse levemente- esto es lo que está a la moda -dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Albert – desde cuando te importa tanto la moda -dijo divertido.

Candy – mmm creo que desde hoy -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Albert – bueno si tú lo dices.

* * *

 **Mientras que adentro de los tribunales.**

Terry – acaso no va a venir -dijo mirando su reloj.

Robert - ya cálmate, aún no es hora; recuerda que esta reunión es primordial, no debemos dejar que ella logre que el juez absuelva a su favor a la primera, bueno si es lo que quieres.

Terry – si lo sé, y claro que quiero ese es el plan no.

Robert - mira ahí vienen -dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

Terry – pero que -dijo frunciendo el ceño- esa…no me digas que esa es Candy –dijo al verla caminar ingresando al lugar.

Robert – me parece que si –dijo sonriendo.

Terry - que hace vestida así, no acostumbra usar ese tipo de ropa -dijo levantando la ceja- acaso no sabe que es un citatorio con el juez.

Robert - no lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero aun así no deja de verse hermosa.

Terry – lo sé -dijo mirándola fijamente, acercarcandose a donde ellos se encontraban.

Albert – buen día Robert, Terry -dijo dándoles la mano.

George – señor Grandchester, Robert -dijo saludando a ambos.

Robert - Terry - buenos días -dijeron al unisonido.

Albert – has estado enfermo -dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo.

Terry – no he podido dormir bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – debe de cuidar de su salud.

Terry – gracias…pero estaré bien.

 _ **-Candy's Pov –**_

 _Y ahí estaba casi frente a mí, el padre de mi hijo…Terry, me sorprendí mucho al verlo tan desmejorado, esos zafiros frios como el mismo invierno parecían ser negros como la noche y debajo de esas ojeras que parecian un mar de petroleo, su semblante me dejo muda; se ve cansado quizas hasta enfermo y hasta creo que ha perdido peso, sentí un dolor y una tristeza profunda al verlo así; de inmediato me preocupe de él porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido aun es el hombre a quien amo._

 _ **-Fin Candy's Pov-**_

Robert – es un gusto verla de nuevo señora -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Candy - hola Robert -dijo saliendo tras su hermano- me da gusto verte -dijo sonriéndole.

Robert – el gusto es mío señora -dijo respondiendo de la misma forma.

 _ **-Terry's Pov-**_

 _Y ahí estaba ella, escondida tras su hermano como niña que recién hizo una travesura; a pesar de su atuendo se le ve muy bien, y realmente me alegro…esas esmeraldas brillan al igual que aquella noche en la playa, o bien tienen un brillo más especial no se como decirlo pero aún así no deja de verse hermosa, su sonrisa es un alivio para mi corazón perdido, puedo ver que ha dormido y comido bien; en verdad como extraño a esa mujer._

 _ **-Fin Terry's Pov-**_

Terry – que tal Albert, y como está mi hermana.

Albert – muy bien gracias por preguntar.

Terry – me alegro –dijo sonriendo de lado- hola Ca.

Candy – iré a sentarme -dijo interrumpiéndolo, para luego darle la espalda.

Albert – está bien –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

George – la acompaño con su permiso -dijo caminando tras ella.

Terry – no crees que eres una maleducada -dijo furiosamente con el puño cerrado.

Candy – no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago y porque lo hago -dijo sin darle la cara, luego se dirigió a su lugar.

Robert - Terry por favor, en qué quedamos aquí no puedes actuar así.

Terry – pero es que -dijo furiosamente.

Albert – disculpala ha estado un poco insoportable...los veo luego -dijo retirandose del lugar.

Robert - sí, vamos siéntate Terry tranquilízate, el juez no puede verte así.

Terry – no lo puedo creer, porque se comporta así –dijo caminando hacia sus puestos.

Robert - tu bien sabes porque.

Terry – pero yo.

Secretaria – buenos días, por favor pónganse de pie el Juez Charles Witter hace su ingreso a esta sala -dijo fuertemente, para luego los presentes hacer lo solicitado, después de unos momentos- pueden sentarse.

Juez – bien veamos -dijo colocándose los lentes- este es el caso 5290 que corresponde a la señora Candice Andrey White de Grandchester, quien dice ser la parte afectada por lo cual hace la petición y demanda de divorcio en contra del señor Terrence Greum Grandchester Beaker.

Terry – parte afectada -dijo en forma de susurro- pero yo nunca.

Robert – ssshhh –dijo en forma de susurro.

Juez – silencio en la sala -dijo golpeando con su maso- bien puede ponerse de pie la señora Grandchester por favor.

Candy – buenos días su señoría -dijo levantándose de su lugar para luego sonreír.

Juez – buenos días señora, ahora dígame porque desea anular su matrimonio, usted fue quien hizo la solicitud primero no es así.

Candy – si señor Juez.

Juez – entonces puede decirme porque lo hizo.

Candy – si señor Juez…he solicitado el divorcio por incompatibilidad de caracteres.

Terry – incompatibilidad -dijo seriamente al mismo momento que levantaba la ceja- no puedo creer lo que está diciendo -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Robert - sshh déjala que hable -dijo en forma de susurro- tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar solo debes esperar.

Terry – esperar –dijo moviendo su pie derecho como gesto de inquietud.

Juez – entiendo, pero en todas las parejas existe cierta incompatibilidad.

Candy – lo se señor Juez, sino no debía ser divertido un matrimonio no –dijo sonriendo.

Juez – claro, si usted así lo dice –dijo sonriendo, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos- pero esa no puede ser una causa tan justificada para que solicitara el divorcio; dígame hay algo más que deba saber al respecto señora Grandchester.

Candy – bueno –dijo mirando a su aún esposo- no su señoría es solo que ya no puedo ponerme de acuerdo con él, es todo.

Juez – está bien –dijo no muy convencido- puede sentarse.

Candy – si señor Juez -dijo regresando a su lugar.

Albert – puedes disimular estar feliz por lo menos -dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – como dices -dijo sonriendo de lado- pon atención.

Juez - señor Grandchester póngase de pie.

Terry – si su señoría -dijo haciendo una reverencia- buenos días.

Juez – buenos días Señor…dígame que tiene que decir de la petición de la señora Grandchester el del porque esta demanda de divorcio…hay algo que deba saber sobre usted.

Terry – no señor Juez -dijo mirando de reojo a Candy- de mi parte lo que quiero decirle es que no deseo anular nuestro matrimonio -dijo volteando su mirada hacia su aún esposa.

Juez – creo que no entiendo -dijo tocándose la sien.

Terry – discúlpeme señor Juez, yo aún siento mucho amor por mi esposa.

Candy – amor…amor que esta tratando de decir -dijo furiosamente entre dientes- amor mi.

George – ssshhh guarda silencio -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Juez – entiendo su punto…pero no entiendo que es lo que no se pueden poner de acuerdo según la señora Grandchester.

Terry – usted sabe que en cualquier matrimonio hay diferencias…las cuales pueden ser reconciliables no.

Candy – reconciliables -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Albert – calla -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – no lo puedo creer -dijo furiosa.

Juez – si tiene razón Grandchester…ahora entiendo menos -dijo mirando a ambos.

Candy – puedo decir algo señor Juez -dijo levantando la mano.

George – y ahora que va a hacer -dijo mirándola.

Candy – gracias -dijo levantándose- hay ocasiones en que no es tan fácil ponerse de acuerdo.

Juez – pero no es difícil intentarlo -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – como dice -dijo en voz baja- lo que quiero decir es que ya no puedo entenderlo y ponerme de acuerdo a sus sugerencias.

Terry – señor Juez si me permite decir algo -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Juez – adelante señor Grandchester.

Terry – disculpe que lo diga, pero no se supone que este tipo de conversación debe hacerse anticipadamente antes de solicitar la disolución del matrimonio.

Juez – sí, pero tengo entendido que la señora Grandchester no lo desea.

Candy – claro -dijo sonriendo de lado mirando a su aún esposo.

Terry – que quiere decir -dijo sorprendido.

Robert - su señoría -dijo poniéndose de pie- la señora no puede saltarse las normas y políticas del caso porque así lo desea.

Juez – tiene razón abogado –dijo mirando los documentos.

Robert - ambos tienen que participar en las tres reuniones como lo dicta la ley.

Candy – no lo puedo creer -dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras cruzaba los brazos- señor Juez yo no quiero nada más que ver con el señor aquí presente.

Juez – entiendo su punto señora, pero el abogado Hathaway tiene razón; esos son los lineamientos de ley y tienen que seguirse al pie de la letra.

Candy – George…Albert -dijo entredientes.

Albert – lo siento.

George – si señor Juez estamos al tanto del procedimiento.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – bien hecho Robert -dijo en forma de susurro al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Robert - aprovecha estas oportunidades para resolverlo…entendido -dijo respondiendo de la misma forma.

Terry – entendido -dijo sonriendo.

Juez – bien, entonces como ya nos pusimos de acuerdo y están enterados de los procedimientos; en unos días recibirán la notificación para celebrarar la primera audiencia en caso sigan con la petición de disolución del matrimonio, por lo cual cada uno deberá estar acompañado de su abogado.

Candy – pero señor Juez yo.

Juez – debe cumplir con la ley señora Grandchester.

Candy – está bien –dijo cabizbaja- gracias.

Juez – se les hará llegar la fecha, el lugar y el nombre del psicólogo escogido por este tribunal para llevar su caso…quien enviará el informe pertinente al finalizar las tres sesiones obligatorias de conciliación.

Terry – como usted diga señor Juez.

Candy – si señor Juez.

Juez – bien doy por terminada esta sesión -dijo golpeando su mazo, para luego salir de la sala.

Candy – no puedo creerlo -dijo dejándose caer en la silla- porque no hiciste algo al respecto George.

George – lo siento no pude hacerlo -dijo guardando sus documentos en el maletín- lo que expuso Robert es cierto, recuerda que te lo mencioné que tratarían de hacerlo.

Albert – tendrás que acatar las órdenes del juez.

Candy – pero yo no quiero, sabes que no puedo dejar que pase el tiempo y que se dé cuenta de mi...bueno tú sabes -dijo mirando de reojo a su aun esposo.

Terry – gracias Robert excelente estrategia.

Robert - si lo sé, pero solo hice lo que dicta la ley…aún así creo que ella no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, así que tendrás que cuidarte.

Terry – cuidarme...acaso crees que querrá matarme –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – no lo dudaría –dijo sonriendo siguiéndole el juego.

Terry - no tengo porque preocuparme -dijo mirándola- aunque se enoje se ve linda no crees, ya hace mucho tiempo que no la veía…y tiene algo diferente que la hace verse más interesante –dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Robert - talvez es su nuevo atuendo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry - puede ser -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Robert - bueno nos vamos -dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Terry – si –dijo tras él.

Robert - te veo luego Albert…George –dijo dándole la mano a ambos.

Albert – si ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo.

George – yo también lo creo, esto será muy largo -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – eso parece.

Candy – pues yo espero que no -dijo parada tras su hermano.

Robert - hasta luego Candy…me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo; y más saber que sigues siendo tan encantadora como siempre.

Candy – gracias Robert -dijo sonriendo de lado- tan caballero como siempre, me alegro que estés bien dale mis saludos a Elizabeth quieres.

Robert – claro, le encantará saber de ti.

Albert – Terry -dijo frunciendo el ceño al verlo acercarse a ellos.

Terry – Albert –dijo dándole la mano- nos vemos en unos días mi amor -dijo dándole un beso sorpresivo y fugaz en la mejilla para luego guiñarle el ojo, y salir del lugar tan aprisa como sus pies lo permitían.

George – vaya -dijo sonriendo- parece un chiquillo huyendo.

Candy – uuyyy como se atreve -dijo furiosamente- vas a pagármelas Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker.

Albert – Candy no puedes gritar aquí.

Candy – vámonos quieres, alguien ya me puso de mal humor –dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Robert – ese par –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – si, ese par.

Candy – que le pasa quien se cree –dijo así misma furiosa- como se atreve a darme un beso –dijo agitada- pero ese beso –dijo suspirando- no Candy…no pienses en él, no te quiere tienes que entenderlo…pero yo si te quiero mi amor –dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre- no lo necesitamos podemos salir adelante solos los dos –dijo sollozando- verás que seremos muy felices.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

"Aunque no siempre he entendido mis culpas y mis fracasos, en cambio sé que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido". Mario Benedetti.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **5 AÑOS ATRÁS -FLASH BACK-**

 **Florida**

Eliza – entonces vas a ir.

Candy – no lo sé, apenas y lo conozco.

Eliza – pero te encanta no.

Candy – bueno.

Patty – no te hagas Candy, en verdad es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Patty –dijo sorprendida al escucharla.

Annie – si es todo un adonis…un atleta griego –dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – si mucho…pero solo tiene ojos para mi linda cuñada.

Candy – chicas por favor –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eliza – bueno entonces empecemos.

Annie – si, yo ayudaré con el cabello.

Patty – yo con el maquillaje.

Eliza – bien.

Candy – un momento que es lo que van a hacer.

Eliza – ya verás –dijo jalando a su amiga.

* * *

 **En otro lugar del hotel.**

Robert – entonces es en serio –dijo al ver a su protegido.

Terry – claro, sabes que no bromeo en esas cosas –dijo escogiendo su ropa.

Robert – vaya si que vas en serio.

Terry – no digas eso, solo pretendo conocerla…es demasiado hermosa y no quiero perder la oportunidad de saber más de ella.

Robert – vaya…solo espero que no la ilusiones.

Terry – ilusionar con qué –dijo mirándolo fijamente- si solo vamos a charlar nada más.

Robert – bueno como tú digas, regreso en un momento –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – ok –dijo al verlo salir- que le pasa, como cree que le haría daño a la dulce Candy…jamás podría, eyy que estoy diciendo –dijo así mismo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del hotel.**

Candy – no crees que es muy exagerado -dijo viéndose en el espejo.

Patty – claro que no amiga.

Annie – te ves hermosa.

Eliza – claro que no exagere un poco en tu arreglo, ese vestido te queda estupendo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Candy – pero solo es una cena -dijo caminando hacia ellas- creo que mejor no iré -dijo sentándose en la cama.

Eliza – claro que irás –dijo jalándola.

Annie – no pensarás dejarlo plantado.

Candy – bueno, igual no sabe dónde vivo y.

Patty – pero sabe dónde te hospedas –dijo sonriendo de lado- vamos Candy anímate, tú no sabes si es el hombre de tu vida…además solo estaremos unos días que más da.

Candy – que cosas dices…el hombre de mi vida –dijo en forma de susurro.

Eliza – Patty tiene razón y si este es el indicado.

Annie – vas a dejarlo escapar.

Candy – bueno, está bien iré -dijo poniéndose las zapatillas para luego tomar su bolso- pero eso no significa que me interese algo más que una amistad.

Eliza – no, no se nota –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Candy - y si los chicos.

Eliza – no te preocupes por ellos, nosotras vamos a encargarnos...verdad chicas.

Todas – sí –dijeron al unisonido.

Patty – estaremos esperándote.

Annie – cuando regreses tendrás que contarnos todo.

Candy – está bien…están seguras que.

Eliza – te ves hermosa –dijo interrumpiéndola- no te preocupes más, mucha suerte -dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo, para luego salir del lugar- porque estoy haciendo esto –dijo así misma- pero siento que esta vez será diferente.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del hotel.**

Terry – bueno estoy listo -dijo acomodándose el saco, para luego escuchar el sonido de su celular- _bueno_ -dijo contestando la llamada- _que tal muñeca, claro que he pensado en ti_ -dijo paseándose de un lugar a otro- _así pues, me encantará verlo puesto en ti_ -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert - no puedo creerlo -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados, al escuchar a su protegido.

Terry – _no lo sé, tal vez me quedaré toda la semana...ahora si me disculpas te dejo tengo una reunión muy importante, si claro te hablaré mañana...está bien adiós_ -dijo finalizando la llamada.

Robert - ay Terry.

Terry – que –dijo mirándolo- no tengo la culpa de ser encantador -dijo guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

Robert – si como no, antes de que te vayas tienes que leer esto -dijo extendiéndole una carpeta.

Terry – que es.

Robert - lo que he averiguado de ella.

Terry – no me interesa -dijo caminando hacia la puerta, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesita que se encontraba ahí.

Robert - pero si tu dijiste que.

Terry – si lo sé, no te preocupes, prefiero averiguarlo yo mismo…creo que podré averiguar más que tus investigadores –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – como tú digas –dijo tomando la carpeta en sus manos.

Terry – discúlpame por haberte echo perder el tiempo, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Robert – tu pidiendo disculpas –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – aahh y no me esperes despierto te veo luego -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Robert - hay veces que no te entiendo –dijo jugando con la carpeta- supuse que sería una sorpresa y te enteraras en realidad quien es ella.

 _ **-Flash back-**_

 _Robert – gracias acabo de recibir el correo electrónico –dijo sentándose frente a su laptop- claro les estaré informando muchas gracias por su ayuda hasta luego –dijo colgando el auricular- bien veamos en realidad quien es esa dulce chica llamada Candy –dijo abriendo el correo recibido, para luego abrir la pantalla principal completa, iniciando con la lectura- listo este es el informe, está un poco desordenado pero toda la información parece estar aquí, veamos tiene 25 años, es realmente joven -dijo así mismo- vaya es una de las mejores estudiantes de su universidad bien veamos -dijo revisando la información- acaba de graduarse en la Universidad de Chicago de Doctora; vaya es muy joven para ser toda una doctora –dijo sorprendido- le gusta la fotografía, sus pasatiempos leer libros en especial Shakespeare…vaya que chica más interesante, veamos su nombre completo es Candice Mary Andrey White…queee –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- acaso ella, no puede ser._

 _ **\- Fin flash back-**_

* * *

 **Chicago**

Karen – la pase muy bien contigo -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – yo también, entonces te veo mañana.

Karen – sí claro me encantará.

Albert – vendré para llevarte a desayunar al parque que te dije.

Karen – me encantará conocerlo, me has hablado tanto de ese lugar que tengo mucha curiosidad.

Albert – verás que no te desilusionarás; bueno hasta mañana -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Karen – hasta mañana -dijo en un hilo de voz.

Albert – que descanses.

Karen – tú también -dijo hundiéndose en esos ojos azules cristalinos como el mar.

Albert – Karen.

Karen – si William –dijo nerviosa.

Albert – quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y me siento muy atraído a ti, pero no sé si tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

Karen – sshh no digas más -dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de el- no es necesario que lo digas puedo verlo en tus ojos -dijo suavemente, para luego enredar sus brazos en el cuello de él acercándose más para luego topar sus bocas, iniciando un beso como si no tendría fin.

* * *

 **FLORIDA**

 _ **-Candy´s POV-**_

 _Son las ocho en punto tal y como él me dijo, estoy nerviosa o tal vez ansiosa; aun no entiendo porque me deje convencer por las chicas en venir, bueno talvez en parte yo si quería hacerlo; hace cuanto que no tengo una cita, que digo cita es una simple cena Candy…no sé qué me pasa, siento que el elevador va muy lento y me hace desesperarme; hubiera querido tener poderes para aparecerme frente a él. Por fin las puertas se abren, camino lo más rápido que estos zapatos me dejan, un amable camarero se acerca a mi así que aprovecho a preguntarle el lugar donde él estará...uppsss tengo un problema no se su apellido creo que nunca se lo pregunté, no me quedo de otra que decir su nombre y darle una breve explicación del hombre a quien buscaba, y fue así como me dijo como llegar hacia él. Unos pasos más y pronto me encontré casi enfrente de él...un momento acaso es él, el mismo chico que me tope en el aeropuerto, con el que competí en la piscina; no puede ser me digo al mismo tiempo que empiezo a sentir un temblor recorrerme desde el pelo hasta los pies, y si es él…me dije lo primero que pude notar fue su cabello...su hermoso cabello castaño hasta los hombros, por un momento sonreí al verlo ahí sentado jugando con una moneda en sus manos parece ser que ya está algo desesperado, pronto se mueve como si quisiera salir de ahí pero en esos segundos que lo hizo pude darme cuenta lo varonil y guapo que se veía con ese traje azul casi el mismo tono de sus ojos, que digo de sus ojos…sonrió leve para mí; hasta donde me encontraba podía sentir el aroma de su loción de afeitar, al fin después me decidí a acercarme a él._ _..creo que será una magnifica velada._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s POV-**_

Terry – quien se cree para hacerme esperar -dijo mirando su reloj, que la manecilla solo se había movido un par de minutos- como se me ocurrió invitarla a cenar -dijo así mismo para luego sonreír- con otras chicas no lo hago, pero ella...tiene algo diferente que no sé qué es, me siento caminando en las nubes solo con verla -dijo así mismo perdido en su mundo, sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él.

Candy – buenas noches -dijo parándose frente a él.

Terry – buenas noches -dijo para luego levantar su mirada notando la presencia de la chica- Candy -dijo parándose abruptamente de su lugar.

Candy – hola Terry siento la tardanza, hubo un problema con el ascensor y.

 _ **-Terry´s POV-**_

 _Una vez más me repetía, quien se creía para hacerme esperar a pesar de que la manecilla de mi reloj solo se había movido un par de veces, comenzaba a desesperarme pero no entendía porque si apenas han pasado dos minutos de la hora pactada a nuestra cena, pero tenía que estar firme y esperar el tiempo que fuera con tal de verla, para olvidarme un poco del asunto saque de mi bolsillo la vieja moneda de la suerte según mi abuelo, empecé a moverla por mis dedos como si tratara de hacer algún truco de magia...pronto me sentí abrumado porque no la veía por ningún lado, por un momento y sin darme cuenta la moneda cayó al piso, así que no tuve más opción que recogerla no podía perderla es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi querido abuelo y mentor; cuando estaba a punto de regresar a mi postura me topé con el brillo de unos zapatos verde esmeralda...poco a poco fui subiendo mi mirada deteniéndome por unos segundos al notar unas hermosas piernas entalladas en una falda y después hasta llegar al rostro de quien era el hermoso ángel frente a mi...y ahí estaba era ella con su amplia sonrisa, acompañada de unos perfectos dientes y labios carnosos tal y como me gustaban, por un instante me perdí en ella, hasta que la escuche hablarme fue que volví a la realidad de la que nunca hubiera querido despertar...creo que será una excelente velada._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s POV-**_

Terry – no te preocupes -dijo sorprendido- pero estas bien.

Candy – si –dijo sonrojándose al notar la forma en que el la veía.

Terry - valió la pena la espera -dijo sonriendo- con todo respeto te ves hermosa.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonrojándose, lucía un hermoso vestido tipo estraples entallado en color negro, corto dejando ver sus piernas fuertes y hermosas, en su rostro un maquillaje discreto pero que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios cubiertos de un color rojo suave haciéndolos verse apetecibles y en su sonrisa reflejaba felicidad.

Terry – por favor siéntate -dijo ofreciéndole el lugar.

Candy – gracias -dijo tomando su lugar- tiene una hermosa vista -dijo mirando hacia afuera.

Terry – es una de las mejores mesas.

Candy – ya veo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – te gusta.

Candy – claro –dijo disfrutando del delicioso clima.

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK**

Karen – como les fue –dijo al verlos salir del juzgado.

Albert – digamos que bien –dijo dándolo un corto beso a su esposa.

Karen – pasó algo.

George – no nada malo, no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo de lado- la sesión estuvo muy divertida.

Albert – claro -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Karen – no entiendo.

Albert – no te preocupes mi amor -dijo dándole un corto beso- no pasó nada malo…simplemente que el divorcio no se ha dado.

Karen – ahh no…entonces.

Albert – solo tardará un poco más de lo esperado.

Candy – si a eso le llamas bien…y que tardará más de lo esperado -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – hizo algo mi hermano.

Candy – nada bueno puedo decirlo -dijo para luego toparse con alguien especial para ella- Clin -dijo sorprendida, al verlo para luego agacharse y quedar a su altura- te he extrañado tanto -dijo abrazando al perro- tú me has extrañado –dijo acariciando al perro, recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido…como has venido hasta aquí, quien te trajo.

Terry – hola –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la interrumpía.

Karen – hola Terry – dijo dándole un corto beso.

Candy – mmm eres tú.

Terry – si, Clin te ha extrañado -dijo mirándola.

Candy – lo supuse, es el único no –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – no solo él.

Candy – ujum –dijo siguiendo acariciando al perro.

Terry – he pedido que lo traigan para que lo tengas unos días -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – queee –dijo sorprendida- en serio vas a dejármelo -dijo sonriendo levantando su mirada hacia él.

Terry – claro te lo prometí no…aquella vez que te vi por última vez -dijo agachándose quedando a su nivel.

Candy – no prometas algo que no puedas cumplir -dijo seriamente.

Terry – pecosa no empieces de nuevo por favor –dijo levantando la ceja- no me digas eso ahora quieres.

Candy – no me llames pecosa -dijo interrumpiéndolo frunciendo el ceño- mi nombre es Candice Andrey nada más.

Terry – Grandchester por mucho tiempo aunque digas que no pecosa.

Candy – ya no…y no me llames pecosa.

Terry - sé que te gusta que te llame así -dijo en forma de susurro acercando su rostro al de ella.

Candy – pues...pues ya no me entendiste –dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – no me digas que piensas cambiarle el apellido a Clin también.

Candy – por supuesto –dijo orgullosamente.

Albert – chicos por favor -dijo levantando sus manos.

Terry – está bien no diré nada más –dijo suspirando profundamente.

Candy – me extrañaste -dijo acariciando de nuevo al perro.

Terry – vaya si no te ha extrañado -dijo acercándose más- en las noches se sube a la cama y se recuesta en tu lugar y olfatea la almohada.

Candy – pobre de mi bebé -dijo sin dejar de acariciar al perro.

Terry – bueno estos días es todo tuyo -dijo entregándole la correa.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo tomándola en sus manos, sintiendo un leve roce de su mano haciéndola sentir nerviosa- vamos campeón -dijo parándose- vamos a casa –dijo dando unos pasos.

Albert – espera, recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho –dijo en voz alta.

Candy – pero Albert.

Terry – porque no puedes esforzarte...acaso estas enferma –dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Candy – no -dijo nerviosamente- no te interesa como esté -dijo dándolo la espalda, para emprender su camino.

Karen – no te preocupes yo voy con ella, te veo luego hermanito -dijo dándolo un corto abrazo.

Terry – cuídate, y cuídala por favor -dijo susurrando al oído.

Karen – si.

Terry – que le pasa a Candy eehh.

Albert – nada es solo que…que ha estado trabajando mucho, tú sabes cómo es ella.

Terry – si –dijo seriamente- se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

Albert - hasta pronto -dijo caminando tras su esposa- te veré en casa de tu madre.

Terry – claro.

George – nos vemos luego.

Robert - hasta pronto...nos vamos.

Terry – sí.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS ATRÁS -FLASH BACK-**

 **FLORIDA**

Candy – todo estuvo de maravilla -dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba llevando en sus manos los zapatos.

Terry – me alegro que te haya gustado -dijo sonriendo, mientras el agua del mar tocaba sus pies.

Candy – gracias por todo Terry -dijo deteniendo su paso- oohh lo siento te he llamado.

Terry – así está bien –dijo sonriéndole galantemente- no tienes porque agradecer -dijo parándose frente a ella- todo lo contrario, yo debería agradecerte por aceptar mi invitación.

Candy – si claro –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Terry – me alegra mucho.

Candy – es una linda noche no crees -dijo nerviosamente para luego fijar su mirada al cielo.

Terry – pero no más que tu -dijo seductoramente.

Candy – Terry -dijo fijando su mirada en la de él, notando un brillo en esos ojos azul zafiro reflejando la luz de luna, haciéndola sentirse nerviosa.

Terry – tengo solo algunas horas de conocerte y ya siento que -dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos- que eres especial.

Candy – yo…yo siento lo mismo -dijo nerviosamente- pero aún seguirás siendo el mismo extraño del aeropuerto -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – jajaja muy graciosa -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- pero ya no deseo más ser ese extraño para ti...quiero que nos conozcamos más, me darás la oportunidad de ser tu amigo y quién sabe si después algo más –dijo suspirando.

Candy – está bien -dijo sonrojándose, sintiendo el aliento a vino cerca de ella, dejo caer sus zapatos y bolso en la arena para dejar libre sus brazos los cuales coloco en el pecho de él, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos; pronto cerro los ojos lentamente al sentir el roce de sus labios con los de ese adonis que tenía frente a ella...ese beso que iniciaba lenta y suavemente donde se reconocían cada uno siendo los únicos testigos la hermosa luna plateada y el cielo estrellado de un amor que nacería ese día.

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 _ **-Candy´s POV-**_

 _Vaya…ese beso fue como un sueño, un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido, no me explico alguien como Terry lograba hacerlo; fue tan dulce probar sus labios, de aquel que hace tan solo 24 horas era un desconocido para mí y que con cada palabra me llevo entre sus brazos y cada suspiro me tenía totalmente enamorada, fue un momento tan mágico como un cuento de hadas; nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerme sentir de esa manera que nunca llegue a imaginar que ese beso cambiaría mi vida dándolo el toque especial que necesitaba en ese momento y que llego así sin más. Ese beso fue como la gota de miel que necesita para endulzar mi alma haciéndome sentir como si solo estuviera hecho para mí, ese poeta inglés, engreído y un tanto rebelde pero hoy reconoce mi corazón como su más grande amor...sus palabras movieron todo mi ser, su mirada tierna pero apasionada demostrándome que había más allá que solo palabras en él...pero lo que más me enamoro fue ese acercamiento que ninguno de los dos pudimos evitar, ese beso que aún sigue marcado en mis labios. Estos días a su lado ha sido de ensueño, nos hemos conocido más de lo que pude pensar; hablamos de todo un poco sería difícil decir cuál fue mi momento favorito, a mi hermano Anthony no le agradó la idea que me pasará toda la semana a su lado...pero no imagine que iba a encontrar alguien como él en tan solo una semana...un extraño que un día me dejo anonadada y que ahora se estaba volviendo algo importante para mi vida, pronto cuanto puede durar este mágico momento...en tan solo un día cada uno regresara a su vida habitual, él a sus proyectos en New York y yo a Chicago donde ya me esperaba una clínica recién remodelada, me pregunto si algún día nos volveremos a ver...si el destino así lo querrá pero lo que si sé que se ha quedado tatuado en mi corazón y que no podré olvidarlo jamás._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s POV-**_

Anthony – Candy...Candy me escuchas -dijo seriamente.

Candy – que decías.

Anthony – que ya debemos irnos, estás lista.

Candy – si -dijo volteando su mirada buscando algo o alguien- de seguro ya se fue -dijo tristemente así misma.

Archie – anda gatita tenemos que abordar -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – si -dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Eliza – que te pasa.

Anthony – no lo sé -dijo mirando a su hermana- hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta.

Eliza – no digas eso.

Anthony – lo acaba de conocer y mírala –dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Eliza – sabes que necesita volver a creer en el amor.

Anthony – si pero.

Eliza – anda no pienses más en eso -dijo mirando a su novio- no creo que él la busque y ella lo entendió así.

Anthony – tú crees.

Eliza – dime, viven en diferentes ciudades y no volverán a verse nunca más…sería demasiada casualidad que se encontraran en un país tan grande –dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Anthony – creo que tienes razón…eso espero.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

 _ **-Terry´s POV-**_

 _Vaya que esa chiquilla dejo en mis labios una sonrisa, su ternura y dulzura me atrapo de inmediato; de sobras sé que no es la primera a quien he besado, pero lo sentí como si en verdad hubiera sido así; el tan ansiado primer beso de amor con que el sueñan muchos inclusive yo lo llegue a creer así, hasta que comprendí que no podía creer en esas tonterías...pero lo que paso con ella y me hizo sentir cambio de muchas formas lo que pensaba sobre eso. No puedo mentirme que daría mi vida entera por poder tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y saborear el maravilloso néctar de su boca...quiero engañarme que no es así pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario, tantos años que he pasado besando a muchas chicas y ninguna logró hacer lo que hizo en tan solo una noche ella...la hermosa pecosa de ojos esmeralda estoy seguro que ese momento no lo cambiaría, me siento encantado solo con recordarla debo confesar que me siento atraído a ella como un enorme imán...yo que tanto he besado pero solo ella me ha enseñado lo que es disfrutarlo sin llegar más allá, saber mejor que yo lo que me cala hasta los huesos...ni el vino tinto impidió sentir tu sabor...ahora duermo sin ti pero sueño contigo, aun no me creo lo que estoy diciendo si se lo contara a mis padres de seguro no me creerían que al fin llego la mujer que me hace suspirar con solo sonreír para mí. Ahora estamos a un solo día de regresar a nuestros hogares, hay un sentimiento en mí que no hace la idea de separarme de ella, quisiera ir detrás de ella...pero yo no soy de los hombres que lo hace, no sé si volveré a verla o saber de ella...tal vez me atreva a buscarla o no._

 _ **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**_

Robert - planeta tierra a Terry...Terry.

Terry – que pasa –dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Robert - vaya si no te dejo pensativo.

Terry – no digas eso -dijo tomando su maleta- hoy regreso a la vida de siempre.

Robert - y que acaso no vas a buscarla.

Terry – mmm no lo sé…sabes que no soy el tipo que busca a una chica.

Robert – si lo sé, pero estos días fueron como la historia de aquella canción mmm...como se llama -dijo pensativamente- así Amor de Verano -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – muy gracioso –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert - vas a despedirte de ella.

Terry – no, de seguro que ya se fue...creo que fue lo mejor, así que no menciones nada mas de ella.

Robert – seguro.

Terry – si, solo fue como una aventura.

Robert - bueno como tú digas.

Terry – vámonos -dijo para luego escuchar sonar su celular- y ahora que -dijo tomándolo en sus manos contestando la llamada- _bueno_ -dijo furiosamente- _que tal_ -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- _si claro Kate, claro que no pude haberte olvidado_ -dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de what- _estuve muy ocupado toda la semana, si ahora mismo estoy saliendo para allá; está bien te llamaré cuando este en mi departamento...bien adiós_ -dijo colgando la llamada- no digas nada -dijo poniendo su mano frente a su amigo.

Robert - no iba a decirte nada –dijo levantando sus manos.

Terry – bien -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Robert - que pasa -dijo mirando a su amigo detener su paso.

Terry – olvide preguntar su apellido –dijo derrepente.

Robert - pero para que quieres saberlo…dijiste que tú te encargarías de averiguar todo sobre ella.

Terry – si lo hice pero.

Robert - además acabas de decir que -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – pues solo -dijo seriamente- ya olvídalo -dijo retomando su paso.

Robert - que pasa si te digo que se quién es ella.

Terry – como dices -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Robert – pero como ya no te interesa.

Terry – aún tienes el informe cierto.

Robert – si, pero no es nada sobre el informe.

Terry – entonces.

Robert – he hablado con ella.

Terry – que tú qué –dijo sorprendido- cuando, donde.

Robert – desde el primer día, solo me topé con ella y.

Terry – tendrás que contármelo de camino al aeropuerto.

Robert – en verdad quieres saberlo.

Terry – si…es, es solo por curiosidad.

Robert – si seguro –dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **Horas más tarde**

Albert – princesa -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Candy – Albert -dijo corriendo abrazándolo.

Albert – como estuvo el viaje -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – de maravilla -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – me alegro que la hayas pasado bien.

Candy – si -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – noto un leve bronceado en ti, que te hace verte más hermosa.

Candy – gracias, bueno iré a descansar a mi habitación.

Anthony – hola hermano -dijo dándole la mano.

Albert – que tal.

Candy – luego platicamos eehh -dijo susurrandole al oído.

Albert – OK, como digas -dijo mirando a su hermana irse- como estuvo el viaje.

Anthony – muy bien.

Albert – bien -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Anthony – si, ya verás porque te lo digo...bueno te veo luego voy a tomar una ducha.

Albert – está bien, que habrá pasado en ese viaje -dijo tocándose la sien.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

 **Horas más tarde**

Eleanor – hijo -dijo abrazándolo.

Terry – hola mamá...como has estado.

Eleanor – muy bien -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- y feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme desde que vives solo casi no vienes.

Terry – lo sé mamá, pero tú sabes qué.

Eleanor – si...si ya se -dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura- mucho trabajo.

Karen – mamá donde está -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Terry – hola hermanita.

Karen – hola, así que regresaste de tu viaje.

Terry – así es, y como te fue en el tuyo.

Karen – de maravilla...supongo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo -dijo sonriendo burlándose.

Terry – pues supones mal...la pase de lo mejor.

Eleanor – me alegro mucho cariño -dijo sonriendo- iré a ver cómo va la cena.

Terry – está bien.

Karen – a quien llevaste esta vez...mmm dijiste que se llamaba -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – se llama Kate y no.…no la lleve.

Karen – entonces es otra de tus nuevas conquistas.

Terry – no sé si definirla como conquista -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – ahh no -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – no, esta vez fue diferente...mejores que las anteriores -dijo sonriendo recordando a la pecosa de ojos esmeralda que había tocado su corazón en tan solo unos días.

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

 _ **AÑO ACTUAL**_

 _ **NEW YORK**_

Candy – no crees que es un lindo día para pasear -dijo mientras caminaba al lado de su mascota, quien le respondía moviendo la cola- que dices si descansamos un poco -dijo acercándose a un frondoso árbol, sentándose bajo el- pronto terminará el verano -dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- quien diría que después de 5 años de conocerlo estaría divorciándome de él -dijo suspirando, para luego poner una mano en su vientre- seremos felices tú y yo mi amor...y claro con Clin -dijo mirando al perro que tenía al lado- si tan solo no se hubiera comportado así el supiera de ti -dijo cerrando los ojos para luego recordar.

 _ **-Flash back-**_

 _Candy – aahhh estoy tan feliz -dijo caminando, para luego entrar a un gran edificio- de seguro Terry se sorprenderá ahora si podremos ser una familia -dijo acariciando su vientre- eres fruto del amor de tu padre y yo...de ese amor que nunca pensé encontrar -dijo sonriendo para luego llegar a uno de los niveles más altos de la compañía- espero que estos chocolates le den a entender lo que vengo a contarle -dijo caminando por un amplio pasillo para luego tomar la manecilla y abrir la puerta- Terry mi amor tengo que -dijo deteniendo su paso, quedándose helada al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella._

 _Terry – amor -dijo sorprendida al verla frente a él, haciendo a un lado a su acompañante- que haces aquí pensé que llegarías en -dijo incorporándose._

 _Candy – tú -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a la mujer que se encontraba ahí la que alguna vez le había quitado a quien amaba- vine a darte una sorpresa -dijo interrumpiéndolo, apretando fuertemente la manecilla de la puerta- pero creo que la sorpresa me la he llevado yo…además veo que estas muy ocupado -dijo sollozando- no debí venir -dijo dándole la espalda._

 _Terry – mi amor, pero dime que-dijo caminando tras ella._

 _Candy – no -dijo furiosamente- no vuelvas a llamarme así -dijo tensando sus manos._

 _Terry – pero._

 _Candy – lo prometiste -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- y no lo cumpliste._

 _Terry – discúlpame yo._

 _Candy – no quiero volver a verte nunca más -dijo caminando a la salida._

 _Terry – espera -dijo tomándola del brazo._

 _Candy – no me toques -dijo mirándolo furiosamente, al mismo tiempo que esas esmeraldas chispeaban de rabia._

 _Terry – discúlpame -dijo soltándola- tenemos que hablar._

 _Candy – no hay nada más que hablar, no quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras...ya no, acaso no han sido suficientes...dímelo -dijo mirándolo fijamente._

 _Terry – mi amor yo._

 _Candy – cállate -dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro con la mano empuñada- no sabes cuánto te odio -dijo en forma de susurro, para luego salir del lugar._

 _Terry – Candy -dijo casi sin aliento._

 _ **-Fin Flash back-**_

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Robert - entonces logramos lo que querías.

Terry – si, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ganarme su amor de nuevo.

Robert - tus disculpas no creo que logren hacer que confié de nuevo en ti.

Terry – lo sé, solo tengo que ser yo mismo...como cuando nos conocimos, está vez será algo diferente.

Robert - vaya si que han funcionado esas pláticas con Stear.

Terry – me han sido de gran ayuda, y me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores y que aún hay tiempo para poder repararlos, ni la muerte va a vencerme.

Robert - me alegro mucho amigo -dijo tocando su hombro- ya es hora que.

Susan – Terry querido -dijo entrando al lugar sin avisar, caminando hacia donde él estaba.

Secretaria – disculpe señor pero -dijo tras ella.

Terry – no se preocupe -dijo haciéndole una señal.

Susana – cuando va a entender tu secretaria que no necesito presentación -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Terry – que haces aquí.

Robert - bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – como te fue -dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

Terry – acaso no vas a saludar a Robert -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Susana – mmm que tal -dijo con indiferencia.

Robert - señorita Marlow -dijo haciendo una reverencia- te veo luego Terry -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – te hice una pregunta…creo que ya había dejado todo claro contigo no -dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – está bien no me hables así -dijo sonriendo de lado- vine a visitarte y a saber cómo te fue.

Terry – está bien te diré…todo fue de maravilla -dijo sonriendo.

Susana – entonces ya firmaste -dijo parándose de su lugar abriendo los ojos como platos con una gran sonrisa.

Terry – no aún no, es algo mucho mejor.

Susana – mucho mejor -dijo pensativamente- vas a quedarte con su dinero y propiedades.

Terry – claro que no, estas perdida Susana.

Susana – entonces si no harás eso, que te hace decir que fue algo mejor.

Terry – estamos reconciliándonos.

Susana – queeee...es una broma cierto -dijo con cara de incertidumbre.

Terry – no, es más tengo que ir por ellos ahora -dijo mirando su reloj- así que te voy a pedir que te vayas.

Susana – no creas que me vas a dejar botada.

Terry – acaso se te olvida que yo terminé todo contigo.

Susana – pero yo pensé qué.

Terry - piensa lo que quieras…pero entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada -dijo furiosamente, para luego salir de su oficina.

Susana – eso no se va a quedar así -dijo saliendo del lugar tras él- tengo que planear algo él no me puede dejar así -dijo pensando mientras caminaba furiosamente a la salida- ya una vez pude vencerla -dijo así misma recordando lo sucedido muchos años atrás.

 _ **-Susana's flash back-**_

 _Susana – espera Neal -dijo gritando, mirando como salía del lugar- como lo imaginé -dijo levantando la ceja- has perdido querida Candy, tu no eres mejor que yo -dijo acomodandose la ropa- Neal será solo para mi…al fin conseguí sacarte de su vida._

 _ **-Fin Susana's flash back-**_

Susana – voy a lograr que Terry sea solo mío…pero esta vez lo sacaré de tu vida para siempre -dijo sonriendo- a menos que consiga algo que -dijo para luego sonreír, mientras tramaba su plan.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar del edificio**

Terry – como fui capaz de meterme con una arpía como Susana Marlow -dijo furiosamente golpeando la puerta del ascensor- todo es mi culpa...mi culpa -dijo cerrando por un momento los ojos recordando.

 _ **-flash back-**_

 _Robert - Terry el señor Marlow está aquí._

 _Terry – está bien hazlo pasar -dijo tomando su lugar._

 _Robert - adelante -dijo abriendo la puerta_.

 _Joseph – gracias -dijo ingresando al lugar llevando consigo del brazo a su adorada hija- mucho gusto señor Grandchester._

 _Terry – el placer es mío -dijo levantándose de su lugar para luego darle la mano._

 _Joseph – quiero presentarle a mi hija Susana, espero no le importe que la haya traído._

 _Terry – claro que no -dijo mirando fijamente a la chica frente, sin duda una belleza diferente a la que haya visto antes, hermoso cabello rubio, ojos azules como el mar, su piel con un tono canela; no por algo era una de las modelos más populares del país...por un momento olvido quien era rápidamente, su imaginación voló muy alto, soñando que pronto llegaría el día para poder descubrirla aún más- mucho gusto -dijo dándole un beso._

 _Susana – el placer es mío señor Grandchester -dijo sonriendo- vaya es más guapo en persona a como me habían dicho -dijo así misma._

 _Terry – nada de señor Grandchester soy solo Terry, estamos en confianza no -dijo mirándola._

 _Joseph – claro como digas Terry._

 _Susana – está bien -dijo sonriendo._

 _Robert - bueno iniciamos la junta._

 _ **Meses después.**_

 _Susana – adónde vas._

 _Terry – se te olvida que tengo que tomar un vuelo -dijo poniéndose la ropa._

 _Susana – claro que no, pero aun tienes tiempo -dijo levantándose de la cama._

 _Terry – tengo que hacer algo importe antes -dijo abotonándose la camisa._

 _Susana – oohh si ya lo olvidaba, el cumpleaños de tu esposita._

 _Terry – bueno me voy -dijo acercándose a ella._

 _Susana – esta vez voy a dejarte ir -dijo seductoramente- pero la próxima vez te mantendré más tiempo en mi cama._

 _Terry – me parece que será una buena idea -dijo besándola cayendo de nuevo en el juego._

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

 _Terry – claro que lo haré no te preocupes papá._

 _Susana – Terry querido -dijo entrando a la oficina abruptamente._

 _Terry – te hablo luego -dijo colgando el auricular- que haces aquí._

 _Susana – vine a visitarte._

 _Secretaria – señor discúlpeme pero._

 _Terry – está bien, regrese a su lugar y que nadie nos interrumpa._

 _Secretaria – como ordene._

 _Susana – pareces estar cansado -dijo masajeando los hombros de él._

 _Terry – solo un poco -dijo dejándose llevar._

 _Susana – pero yo te haré sentir mejor -dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas iniciando con el juego de caricias que tanto disfrutaban; pronto las prendas empezaron a caer...cuando unas palabras lo hizo sacar de su momento de pasión._

 _Terry – amor -dijo sorprendido al verla ahí parada en la puerta, se notaba la tensión en su rostro y no se le ocurrió pronunciar palabra alguna, la perilla de la puerta rechinaba por la fuerza en que la sostenían un aire frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, ya se sabía que algunas de las tantas veces ella se había dado cuenta que la engañaba pero era la primera vez que su esposa lo veía ahí...con la otra, con la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón a punto de caer; ahora no podía pensar en alguna mentira o excusa que darle porque esas esmeraldas se obscurecieron al verlo ahí, sin más que después de algunos segundos asimilo todo su alrededor y sin más que decir solo logro abrir su boca para soltar algunas palabras-que haces aquí pensé que llegarías en -dijo incorporándose, se pensó tonto al haber preguntado tal cosa...rápidamente se dio cuenta que su esposa su pecosa del alma hablaba seriamente con un des de enojo que nunca había visto en ella, pronto se sintió herido por el daño que le hacía a ella, no logro entender muchas de sus palabras por lo nervioso que se sentía hasta que la vio moverse rápidamente, por lo que reacciono corriendo tras ella tomándola del brazo, no podía permitir que se fuera...que se fuera de su vida, no podría vivir sin ella de eso estaba seguro...así como del amor que sentía por ella un amor real, puro que le había ofrecido y que no supo conservarlo por sus malas decisiones; pronto un fuerte golpe en su rostro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos dejándolo sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa, a quien nunca había visto de esa manera._

 _Susana – acaso no dijiste que tu esposa estaba fuera -dijo acomodándose la ropa._

 _Terry – vete._

 _Susana – pero Terry._

 _Terry – he dicho que te vayas -dijo tomando el bolso de esta tirándolo._

 _Susana – vas a preferirla a ella verdad._

 _Terry – cállate -dijo tomándola de los brazos- claro que siempre será ella, es mi esposa -dijo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras- y ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionar su nombre -dijo soltándola con fuerza haciéndola tambalearse- tengo que hacer algo -dijo tomando su saco saliendo de su oficina._

 _ **-fin flash back-**_

Robert - puedo entrar -dijo asomándose a la puerta.

Terry – adelante -dijo tocándose la sien.

Robert - te sientes bien.

Terry – la verdad no, me duele un poco la cabeza.

Robert - porque mejor no vas a casa a descansar y mañana veremos esto -dijo enseñandole unos documentos.

Terry – creo que voy a tomarte la palabra -dijo tomando su celular- si necesitan algo pueden llamarme.

Robert - no te preocupes, mejor ve a descansar; pido que te lleve el chofer.

Terry – no, iré en mi automóvil.

Robert - está bien

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, asi mismo quiero agradecer por los comentarios que han hecho sobre la historia; es difícil tratar de complacer a todas y entiendo su punto de vista...pero creo que a veces estamos acostumbrados a lo mismo es por ello que quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, pero yo le tengo fé a este fic, sus sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más. Cariños Angie.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 **MESES ATRÁS**

Eleanor – divorcio -dijo abriendo los ojos como plato.

Terry – incompatibilidad de caracteres -dijo sarcásticamente.

Eleanor – pero cualquier pareja tiene problemas que no puedan resolverse…mira a tu padre y a mí.

Terry – bueno yo creo que es algo que se nos salió de las manos.

Eleanor – como que…hiciste algo.

Richard – creo que debes entenderlos querida, si ellos creen que estarán mejor así pues no puedes obligarlos.

Eleanor – debo hablar con Candy y escuchar su versión no crees.

Richard – no creo que sea lo correcto, no puedes meterte en sus decisiones.

Eleanor – no lo haré, solo quiero escucharla -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – pero mamá -dijo viéndola salir.

Richard – no podrás detenerla.

Terry – lo sé, pero no quiero que.

Richard - lo que hiciste no estuvo bien…a tu madre la puedes engañar pero a mí no.

Terry – lo sé, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento; no quiero que nos divorciemos quiero estar con ella, la necesito, la extraño.

Richard – y sabes que es lo que ella quiere – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Terry – como dices -dijo mirando fijamente a su padre.

Richard – a caso sabes que quiere y como se siente Candy con toda esta situación…dime algo haz pensado en eso.

Terry – bueno yo.

Richard – ponte en su lugar…y piensa que harías tú, si ella te hubiera sido infiel tú la hubieras perdonado –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – no es lo mismo.

Richard – como puedes decir eso -dijo seriamente- la forma en que dices las cosas y actúas es sin sentido, si en verdad la quieres no deberías haber actuado de esa manera, en verdad llegue a pensar que habías cambiado…veía que ella te hacia feliz -dijo levantándose de su lugar- ahora ya no se que creer, te quiero hijo, pero no puedo aceptar que te comportes de esa manera, no le diré nada a tu madre de la verdadera razón por la que Candy quiere divorciarse porque se que se pondría muy mal.

Terry – lo sé, no quiero que por mi culpa le pase algo.

Richard – pero creo que deberías de hacer algo, pídele perdón, haz el esfuerzo de cambiar, se que la amas lucha por ella.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

George – no creo que sea tan difícil ganar el caso -dijo ordenando unos documentos- con la demanda de divorcio por infidelidad no llevará mucho tiempo.

Candy – espera -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – que pasa.

Candy – en ningún momento dije que mencionaran lo de infidelidad en el divorcio.

Albert – como dices.

George – pero es esa la razón por la que tú.

Candy – si pero no -dijo interrumpiéndolo- no quiero que se mencione infidelidad.

Albert – que estás diciendo -dijo seriamente- no entiendo.

Candy – prefiero que se haga por incompatibilidad de caracteres que mencionar que me fue infiel.

George – puedo preguntarte porque estás diciendo eso.

Candy – sería demasiado duro para Eleanor enterarse de la verdadera razón de nuestro divorcio, ustedes saben no está bien de salud.

Albert – estas preocupándote por eso.

Candy – claro…puede morir si se lleva una impresión como esa.

George – no lo había pensado.

Candy – y no quiero que le suceda nada, es mejor que no sepa nada sobre el comportamiento de Terry...aunque no lo crean me preocupa mucho la salud de Eleanor ha sido como una madre para mí y no me gustaría perderla por nuestra culpa.

Albert – tienes razón, pero en caso contrario el divorcio tomaría mucho tiempo además que con no darle esa razón al juez le estas dando oportunidad a Terry para pedir las sesiones de reconciliación tal y como lo dicta la ley además estarás dándole ventaja.

Candy – lo sé, pero no volveré con él.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK**

Señora Katherine – señora que sorpresa verla de nuevo -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias...a mí también me da gusto verla -dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

Señora Katherine – han pasado solo unos meses, pero siento que ha sido una eternidad.

Candy – yo también lo he sentido así -dijo suspirando- puedo...puedo entrar.

Señora Katherine – claro esta es su casa -dijo haciéndole una seña.

Candy – gracias, pero ya no es mi casa -dijo sonriendo de lado- vamos Clín entra.

Charles – señora Candy bienvenida -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – solo estoy de visita, y pase a recoger las cosas de Clín lo llevaré unos días conmigo a Chicago.

Charles – muy bien señora, yo iré a recogerlas por usted.

Candy – muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Señora Katherine – como ha estado señora.

Candy – muy bien -dijo sonriéndole.

Señora Katherine – casi no la reconocía con esa ropa...es extraño verla vestida así.

Candy – ehh mi ropa -dijo mirándose, había olvidado por un momento su vestimenta- bueno es que fue algo improvisado perdieron mi maleta en el avión -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, para luego cambiar el tema- y como está Mark.

Señora Katherine – muy bien señora gracias por preguntar, fue a jugar al parque.

Candy – y como va en la escuela.

Señora Katherine – muy bien -dijo sonriendo- gusta que le traiga algo de tomar.

Candy – un jugo de frutas por favor.

Señora Katherine – como diga, se queda en su casa -dijo retirándose del lugar.

Candy – claro mi casa -dijo mirando alrededor- vamos al jardín Clín -dijo soltando la cuerda del perro, quien salió corriendo- cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso -dijo mirando que corría hacia la biblioteca subiéndose en uno de los sillones- creo que nunca dejarás de hacerlo cierto -dijo entrando despacio al lugar, rápidamente su vista se posó en el enorme cuadro que yacía sobre la chimenea una pintura de ella y Terry el día de su boda; el cual había sido obsequio de su hermano Anthony- pensé que no vería este cuadro más -dijo tristemente trayendo a su memoria imágenes de lo ocurrido años atrás.

 **-FLASH BACK- 5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

 **CHICAGO**

Albert – puedo pasar -dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Candy – claro -dijo acomodándose en la cama.

Albert – que pasa te sientes mal.

Candy – no, es solo que quería estar sola un momento -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – llevas varios días así, porque no sales con los chicos.

Candy – quiero seguir leyendo mi libro -dijo señalándolo- además he estado muy ocupada en el hospital.

Albert – pero llevas semanas tratando de leer ese libro y no lo has terminado.

Candy – lo sé pero.

Albert – he venido a pedir que me ayudes -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – yo.

Albert – claro solo tú eres la indicada.

Candy – no me digas que.

Albert – si -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – sabes que odio ese tipo de fiestas.

Albert – yo también, pero sabes qué debo hacerlo, además mi nuevo socio estará ahí y no puedo faltar.

Candy – pero Albert yo.

Albert – te compraré el vestido más lindo que puedas imaginar -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – crees que vas a comprarme con eso -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Albert – tienes razón tú no eres como esas chicas -dijo pensativamente- pero creo que podré hacerlo con algo mejor -dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – que haces.

Albert – ven conmigo -dijo sacándola de la habitación.

Candy – pero no ves que estoy en pijama.

Albert – pues hace mucho que te hubieras cambiado, ya casi es medio día.

Candy – no puedes esperar a que lo haga -dijo bajando las gradas tras su hermano.

Albert – no, no puedo esperar -dijo caminando rápidamente sin soltarla de la mano.

Candy – porque me llevas al.

Albert – quieres callarte un momento -dijo interrumpiendola.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida, ya que nunca le había dicho algo como eso.

Albert – bien -dijo parándose en la puerta del garage.

Candy – está muy obscuro.

Albert – ahora no lo estará -dijo encendiendo la luz, al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta del garage, dejando ver una perfecta línea color rojo.

Candy – que es esto -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver de qué se trataba.

Albert – es tu obsequio de graduación -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – un...un automóvil -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – que te parece -dijo abriendo sus brazos- es el que querías cierto.

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo, se trataba de una camioneta full equipo y extras nueva del año- no puedo creerlo.

Albert – ven acércate -dijo tomándola de la mano- oficialmente te hago entrega de la llave de tu nuevo vehículo.

Candy – oohh Albert esto es...es -dijo emocionada.

Albert – anda sube.

Candy – gracias...muchas gracias -dijo abrazándolo.

Albert – que te parece si me llevas a la fiesta en tu nuevo vehículo.

Candy – claro -dijo abriendo las puertas para luego subir y observar el interior del vehículo, notando que dentro había una caja grande- y esto -dijo señalando.

Albert – es solo un extra -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – sabias que iba a aceptar ir contigo cierto.

Albert – bueno -dijo sonriendo de lado- solo tome un riesgo al comprarlo.

Candy – ya lo creo...y que pasará con mi antiguo automóvil.

Albert – puedes conservarlo si quieres, tenemos suficiente espacio.

Candy – bueno...creo que es buena idea, no quiero descuidarlo...los turnaré entonces.

Albert – bien, entonces así será.

 **Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.**

Robert – tu padre me mando a buscarte -dijo tras su amigo.

Terry – ah si -dijo mirando al horizonte- como sabe dónde estaba.

Robert – siempre subes a este tipo de lugares, lo haces desde pequeño recuerdas.

Terry – si claro -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – ahora que estamos aquí en la ciudad la llamarás -dijo parándose al lado de él.

Terry – claro que no, como crees yo nunca voy en busca de chicas...ellas vienen a mí.

Robert – si ya lo había olvidado -dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno nos vamos entonces.

Terry – si -dijo suspirando mientras admiraba la majestuosidad de esa ciudad.

 **Horas más tarde en un lujoso hotel en Chicago.**

Un automóvil rojo se asoma, para luego detenerse en la entrada principal de tan importante hotel, pronto un valet parking se acerca haciendo el saludo respectivo para luego abrir la puerta del conductor, pronto un hermoso zapato rojo de satín toca el suelo, poco a poco los dos se unen dejando ver unas piernas blancas tonificadas al descubierto, dejando a los que se encontraban ahí mudos al ver la silueta que salía completa del automóvil y que caminaba con delicadeza a la puerta del copiloto.

Candy – puede bajar señor Andrey -dijo abriendo la puerta de su acompañante.

Albert – gracias -dijo sonriendo, para luego mirar alrededor dejando a todos boquiabiertos- era necesario que lo hicieras.

Candy – si porque no.

Albert – ninguna chica me había llevado a una fiesta y mucho menos abierto la puerta.

Candy – siempre hay una primera vez no lo crees -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro -dijo ofreciéndole el brazo- entonces entremos.

Candy – si -dijo alegremente mientras caminaba del brazo de su adorado hermano.

Recepcionista – bienvenidos pasen adelante por favor.

Albert – gracias.

Candy – vaya si que hay mucha gente -dijo mirando alrededor.

Albert – son todos los que desean hacer negocios, por eso no quería perderme esta velada.

Candy – ahora entiendo, no crees que hubiera sido mejor habérmelo dicho antes.

Albert – vamos no te enojes -dijo tocando su mano- ya estás aquí.

Candy – o sea que me la pasaré sola, debimos traer a Anthony.

Albert – no sería propio estropearle su tan importante cita.

Candy – importante -dijo levantando la ceja- porque importante dime.

Albert – ya lo sabrás -dijo mirando alrededor- ya está aquí -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – quien -dijo mirándolo.

Albert – a mi nuevo socio y su familia -dijo caminando dirigiéndose a ellos.

Candy – no pensé que te pondrías tan feliz al ver a tu socio -dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Richard – Albert me da gusto verte -dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Albert – buenas noches Lord Grandchester -dijo respondiendo el saludo- quiero presentarle a mi hermana Candice.

Candy – mucho gusto mi lord -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – el placer es mío señorita Andrey -dijo besando el dorso de la mano- Albert siempre habla de usted.

Candy – espero que sean solo cosas buenas -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – claro señorita Andrey.

Candy – por favor llámeme Candy dejemos los formalismos, bueno si no hay inconvenientes.

Richard – claro que no Candy -dijo sonriendo de lado- con todo respeto déjeme decirle que luce hermosa.

Candy – muchas gracias mi lord.

Richard – que paso con los formalismos, llámeme por mi nombre.

Candy – bueno.

Eleanor – querido tenemos que -dijo interrumpiéndolos- lo siento no pensé que estabas con alguien...buenas noches.

Albert – Candy – buenas noches -dijeron al unisonido.

Eleanor – es un gusto verte Albert.

Albert – el placer es mío mi lady -dijo besando el dorso de la mano.

Eleanor – tan galante como siempre.

Karen – buenas noches -dijo tras ellos.

Richard – oohh hija donde estabas.

Karen – solo caminaba por ahí, buenas noches William.

Albert – buenas noches Karen -dijo sonriendo- quiero presentarles a mi hermana.

Candy – mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – vaya es tan encantadora como lo imagine.

Karen – mucho gusto Candy -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Candy – gracias, pero por qué.

Karen – William me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Candy – aah sii -dijo mirando a su hermano quien sonreía ampliamente al estar frente a esa chica- quien se cree para llamarlo William -dijo asi misma.

Richard – y donde está tu hermano.

Karen – no tardará.

Eleanor – porque no pasamos a la mesa.

Albert – muy bien -dijo sonriendo- nos acompañas Karen -dijo ofreciendole el brazo del lado contrario del que llevaba a su hermana.

Candy – queee -dijo asi misma.

Karen – será todo un placer -dijo aceptándolo.

Richard – bueno vamos entonces -dijo llevando a su esposa de la mano.

Karen – y dime Candy cuando irás a ver tu clínica.

Candy – mi clínica -dijo sorprendida.

Karen – claro, está quedando muy linda.

Candy – como dices.

Albert – no hablemos de trabajo quieren -dijo seriamente- no quiero que la hostigues aun con eso -dijo mirando a lado izquierdo.

Karen – está bien, lo siento -dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – que es esto -dijo así misma- creo que no me gusta nada -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – te pasa algo -dijo mirando el semblante de su hermana.

Candy – no, nada...bueno pues -dijo sin terminar de hablar la ser interrumpida por el sonido de su celular- me disculpan -dijo separándose de ellos.

Albert – a donde vas.

Candy – solo voy a contestar.

Karen – estaremos esperándote.

Candy – si, los veo luego -dijo caminando hacia el jardín, mientras seguía sonando su celular- hola amiga -dijo sonriendo- como dices -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- que Anthony que, no...no lo sabía...si supongo que queria darme la sorpresa -dijo levantando la ceja- me alegra saberlo los felicito y bienvenida a la familia...claro que si me encantará -dijo sonriendo- bien, hablamos mañana te parece; en el restaurante de siempre, te veo entonces -dijo colgando la llamada.

Terry – que sorpresa verte aquí -dijo tras ella.

Candy – Terry -dijo volteándose quedando a espaldas de la baranda- tu...pero que haces aquí.

Terry – asi es como me das la bienvenida -dijo colocando sus brazos a los lados de la baranda, dejandola encerrada.

Candy – bueno yo -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – a mi también me da mucho gusto verte -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, por unos segundos para perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Candy – hola -dijo sonriendo al recibir el beso- no esperaba verte aquí.

Terry – yo tampoco, que casualidad no -dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – yo creo que es el destino -dijo mirándolo fijamente, hundiéndose en esos ojos azul zafiro.

Terry – y tú crees en eso -dijo acercándose más a ella.

Candy – con toda mi alma -dijo en forma de susurro, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro; recorriéndose con la mirada trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de los días vividos hace poco tiempo atrás.

Terry – sabes luces encantadora -dijo seductoramente- ese vestido rojo te queda estupendo.

Candy – muchas gracias -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – me encantaría -dijo acercando su rostro a milímetros de los labios de ella- me encantaría que tú y yo -dijo agitadamente esperando probar de nuevo esa miel que lo cautivo con solo saborearla una vez; pero el sonido de la música los interrumpió.

Candy – creo que debo regresar -dijo incorporándose.

Terry – yo también -dijo suspirando.

Candy – me dio mucho gusto verte -dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Terry – espera -dijo deteniéndola.

Candy – si.

Terry – que te parece si mañana te llevo a desayunar, y de paso me enseñas la ciudad.

Candy – está bien -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – nos vemos mañana temprano en este hotel, aquí estoy hospedandome.

Candy – bien, hasta mañana entonces -dijo saliendo del lugar, perdiéndose en la multitud.

Terry – el destino eehh -dijo repitiéndose una vez más, para luego sonreír y sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta donde escrita a mano se encontraba un número de teléfono y dirección.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK**

Terry – buenas tardes -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Señora Katherine – señor -dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Terry – que pasa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Señora Katherine – no nada, solo no esperaba verlo aquí tan temprano, el almuerzo aún no está listo.

Terry – no se preocupe por eso -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento al ver lo que llevaba en la charola- acaso tenemos una visita.

Señora Katherine – bueno -dijo mirando hacia la biblioteca.

Terry – así que ella está aquí -dijo así mismo- démelo yo se lo llevaré -dijo tomando el vaso de jugo en sus manos, para luego caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Señora Katherine – como ordene mi lord.

Terry – puede traerme algunos analgésicos y un té por favor.

Señora Katherine – si mi lord -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – desde cuándo dejaste el té -dijo así mismo caminando hacia el lugar.

Candy – creo que va a llover -dijo mirando el cielo- que raro en esta época no debería -dijo mientras el perro se acercaba a ella acariciandola- creo que debemos irnos ya, papá no tardará en venir y.

Terry – señora su jugo de frutas -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – Terry -dijo volteando la mirada- que haces aquí pensé que.

Terry – aún sigue siendo mi casa...nuestra casa.

Candy – tienes razón, disculpa mi imprudencia en haber venido sin avisarte -dijo caminando hacia él.

Terry – puedes venir las veces que quieras.

Candy – bueno debo irme -dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Terry – espera -dijo tras ella- acaso no vas a tomar tu jugo no me digas que vas a despreciar a Katherine.

Candy – bueno -dijo pensativamente recordando la amabilidad de aquella señora desde hace tiempo atrás- está bien solo lo hare por ella -dijo volteando su mirada- pero que quede claro que me cuando acabe me iré.

Terry – está bien -dijo dándoselo en la mano- tú decides.

Candy – gracias -dijo bebiendo un sorbo, para luego caminar hacia la ventana.

Terry – no pensé que estarías aquí -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

Candy – yo tampoco imagine que vendrías tan temprano.

Señora Katherine – con permiso -dijo ingresando al lugar- sus analgésicos mi lord.

Terry – gracias -dijo incorporándose- recibiéndolos.

Señora Katherine – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Candy – te sientes bien -dijo volteando su mirada.

Terry – si, es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Candy – talvez sea un resfriado -dijo caminando hacia donde él estaba dejando en la mesa su vaso- déjame ver que vas a tomar -dijo extendiendo su mano.

Terry – lo de siempre.

Candy – sabes que no debes tomar esa dosis -dijo separando las pastillas, dándole solo dos.

Terry – pero solo así logro dormir.

Candy – estas abusando de esto -dijo devolviéndoselas.

Terry – gracias -dijo tomando las pastillas, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón.

Candy – déjame tocarte -dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de el- estás ardiendo en fiebre -dijo sorprendida- no creo que sea un simple resfriado.

Terry – tú crees.

Candy – soy médico Terry, será mejor que vayas a la habitación -dijo dándole la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Terry – pero tengo que regresar a la oficina.

Candy – no...no por hoy, te quedarás en cama -dijo pasando su brazo en la cintura de él.

Terry – está bien mamá -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – muy gracioso -dijo mientras caminaban y se dirigian a la que había sido su habitación -iré por algunos lienzos con agua, tu quédate aquí cámbiate y acuéstate -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – si -dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

 **Momentos más tarde.**

Candy – veamos -dijo mirando el botiquín- creo que aun sirven.

Señora Katherine – aquí están señora.

Candy – gracias -dijo frunciendo el ceño- donde están los demás frascos de analgésicos.

Señora Katherine – el señor ha estado tomándolos.

Candy – como, tanto -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Señora Katherine – es que no duerme en las noches, se la pasa en vela y.

Candy – cuantas veces le he dicho que no puede abusar de ellos -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Señora Katherine – desde que usted se fue él ha estado muy mal, sus dolores de cabeza regresaron, su tensión y su mal humor.

Candy – como dice.

Señora Katherine – hasta con decirle que algunas noches lo he visto llorar en la biblioteca, se ha tomado todas las botellas de licor que habían en la casa…por favor no le diga que se lo dije usted sabe cómo es el.

Candy – no se preocupe -dijo tristemente al escuchar las palabras de Katherine.

Señora Katherine – está sufriendo por usted señora, nunca lo vi así y tengo muchos años de trabajar para Terry.

Candy – el sufre porque quiere, él fue quien provoco esto -dijo furiosamente apretando un trozo de tela- si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, y si no se hubiera burlado de mi talvez yo ahora le diría.

Señora Katherine – el la ama señora, y usted también verdad -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – yo -dijo sollozando, recordando que en su vientre llevaba el símbolo de amor que se juraron siempre y que tantas veces se lo demostraron- creo que debo irme -dijo limpiando su rostro- no debí venir.

Mark – Terry te necesita Candy -dijo tras ella.

Candy – Mark -dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Señora Katherine – hijo que haces aquí.

Mark – por favor solo ayúdalo esta vez, te lo pido.

Candy – Mark -dijo llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

Señora Katherine – hijo por favor no te metas.

Mark – no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Terry o por ti Candy, solo hazlo esta vez…yo te ayudaré.

Candy – tengo un vuelo que tomar y solo vine por las cosas de Clín y no a.

Mark – lo sé -dijo cabizbajo- yo te lo estoy pidiendo…es como mi hermano mi mejor amigo, y tú eres como mi hermana también, solo esta vez ayúdalo por favor…hace mucho tiempo que él.

Candy – está bien, lo haré.

Mark – gracias Candy -dijo abrazándola.

Candy – pero tendrás que vigilarlo mucho eehh, está abusando de los medicamentos.

Mark – he estado al pendiente de él pero todas las noches se la pasa en vela…no puede dormir a menos que tome el medicamento.

Candy – pero la dosis que ha tomado no es la adecuada…tu sabes cuantas a tomado.

Mark – muchas.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Señora Katherine – no se alimenta bien, además está consumiendo mucho café.

Candy – café -dijo sorprendida- pero a él no le gusta el café.

Mark – además.

Candy – además que Mark -dijo levantando la ceja.

Mark – regreso el habito de fumar.

Candy – que -dijo sorprendida- todo esto no es bueno para su salud…ya se lo había dicho.

Señora Katherine – hemos tratado de cuidarlo pero él no quiere hacerlo.

Candy – entiendo…se como es él, de ahora en adelante no deben de tener ningún medicamento en casa, licor, café y cigarros.

Mark – pero y que haremos.

Candy – les daré algo mejor -dijo pensativamente.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Albert – donde habrá ido.

Karen – aún debe estar en el parque, discúlpame sí.

Albert – se como es mi hermana -dijo interrumpiendola- y sabia que no le agradaría que alguien la siguiera...menos ahora que su humor esta tan cambiante.

Karen – déjala es normal por el embarazo.

Albert – si, solo espero que tenga cuidado -dijo sonriendo- que haces.

Karen – creo saber dónde puede estar -dijo mirando su reloj.

Albert – no me digas que fue a.

Karen – creo que si, además si va a llevarse a Clín tiene que ir por su equipaje no.

Albert – pero que equipaje puede llevar un perro -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karen – el necesario -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – no puede ser, y ahora que haces -dijo mirando a su esposa.

Karen – solo posponer el viaje.

Albert – pero por qué.

Karen – porque tú y yo tenemos que hacer algo importante.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad, horas más tarde.**

Terry – mmm que paso -dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente para luego tocar su cabeza- ya bajo la fiebre -dijo para luego abrir los ojos repentinamente acordándose de lo sucedido- Candy -dijo sentándose abruptamente, para luego observar que estaba en su habitación sin ropa, la obscuridad ya se había apoderado del lugar, pronto volteo su mirada a un lado y noto que alguien dormía a su lado- amor, amor mío -dijo sonriendo de felicidad- acaso es un sueño que estés aquí -dijo acercando su mano a la de ella, tocándola suavemente- tu piel sigue tan suave como siempre.

Candy – que pasa -dijo despertándose.

Terry – lo siento no quise despertarte.

Candy – no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida -dijo tocando su rostro- como te sientes.

Terry – muy bien gracias.

Candy – me alegro -dijo estirando sus brazos- pero que tarde es -dijo mirando su reloj- tengo que irme.

Terry – espera -dijo tomándola de la mano.

Candy – que pasa.

Terry – quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi esta tarde.

Candy – no tienes porque, como médico es mi deber ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Terry – si claro -dijo sin soltarla mirándola fijamente a los ojos, notando algo de misterio en ellos- sabes que tus ojos se tornan más obscuros cuando estas enojada y más claros cuando estas feliz.

Candy – que estás diciendo, claro que no -dijo sentándose en la cama.

Terry – oohh si, talvez tú no puedes notarlo, pero yo sí, es algo que me gusto desde que te conocí y que aún me vuelve loco.

Candy – estas delirando Terry -dijo suavemente.

Terry – claro que no -dijo sin dejar de verla.

Candy – entonces dime como los tengo ahora.

Terry – verde esmeralda un tono más claro -dijo acariciandole el rostro.

Candy – y eso que quiere decir -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – que por alguna razón hay algo que te hace sentirte feliz, aunque trates de disimularlo ante mí.

Candy – queee -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – que estas ocultando que te hace ser tan feliz -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Candy – me conoces muy bien y si es...es algo importante -dijo titubeando al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Terry – lo sabía, y puedo saber de qué se trata.

Candy – no.

Terry – no me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan feliz -dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – ya te dije que no, ahora suéltame -dijo luchando.

Terry – no me digas que tienes un nuevo novio -dijo seriamente.

Candy – no digas tonterías...aunque pensándolo bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – que cosa, conozco esa mirada -dijo seriamente.

Candy – solo te iba a decir que no es mala idea.

Terry – ah no.…eso no -dijo jalándola sobre él, encerrándola en sus brazos.

Candy – que haces, suéltame -dijo tratando de zafarse.

Terry – no lo haré -dijo sonriendo galantemente- esta noche te quedarás conmigo.

Candy – claro que no, estás loco...suéltame me lastimas.

Terry – quieres apostar.

Candy – acaso me estas retando -dijo deteniéndose.

Terry – tómalo como quieras -dijo besándola fuerte y apasionadamente, necesitando de ella recorriendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su amada, mientras ella se aferraba a él disfrutando de las caricias que le daba mismas que hace mucho no sentía.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capitulo 7

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **-FLASH BACK- CHICAGO**

Candy – siento mucho la tardanza.

Eleanor – no te preocupes querida.

Candy – donde está Albert -dijo mirando por todo el lugar.

Eleanor – fue a bailar con Karen, allá están -dijo señalándolos discretamente.

Candy – ya los veo -dijo mirando la escena, en que ambos sonreían alegremente- tal vez le conto alguno de sus malos chistes -dijo así misma.

Mesero – señorita le sirvo la cena.

Candy – si gracias.

Richard – en donde estará nuestro hijo.

Eleanor – déjalo ya vendrá.

Terry – siento mucho la tardanza -dijo tras ellos sin darse cuenta quien los acompañaba.

Eleanor – ya te esperábamos cariño -dijo tocando su mano.

Candy – Terry -dijo en voz baja al verlo.

Terry – Candy -dijo sorprendido al verla sentada.

Richard – quiero presentarte a la hermana de mi nuevo socio.

Terry – vaya casualidades no -dijo sonriendo de lado- o es el destino -dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Eleanor – acaso ya se conocían -dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Candy – Terry – bueno si -dijeron al unisonido.

Richard – en donde se conocieron.

Eleanor – ya déjalos -dijo sonriendo- no los avergüences.

Richard – está bien.

Terry – que bueno tenerte en nuestra mesa -dijo en forma de susurro guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – no pensé que tu -dijo aun sin dejar la sorpresa.

Eleanor – porque no van a bailar -dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Candy – bueno yo.

Terry – buena idea mamá -dijo levantándose de su lugar, ofreciéndole la mano a Candy.

Eleanor – no te preocupes Terry es un buen bailarín -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – ven confías en mi -dijo fijando su mirada en esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Candy – está bien -dijo tomando su mano, para luego caminar hacia la pista de baile con él.

Eleanor – no crees que hacen una linda pareja -dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Richard – si, ella es muy linda y amable -dijo mientras los veía caminar- pero tú sabes cómo es nuestro hijo.

Eleanor – si pero, algo me dice que ella es la persona indicada que lo hará cambiar -dijo suspirando- me encantaría que se casara con ella.

Richard – no te estás precipitando -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – no lo creo, quieres apostar -dijo mirando a su esposo.

Richard – claro -dijo sonriendo de lado.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – así que tu hermano es el señor Andrey.

Candy – si, y nunca imagine que el hijo del nuevo socio de Albert serías tu -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – es el destino -dijo susurrándole al oído, recibiendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa por parte de ella.

Karen – mira quien está allá...acaso no es mi hermano bailando con.

Albert – mi hermana -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Karen – que raro -dijo frunciendo la ceja.

Albert – porque lo dices.

Karen – a Terry le disgustan mucho estas fiestas, y nunca lo había visto bailar en una...prefiere hacer otras cosas.

Albert – vamos a saludarlos -dijo seriamente, mientras observaba a su pequeña sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL - NEW YORK**

Candy – soy una tonta -dijo furiosamente salpicando de agua el espejo, mientras veía el reflejo de su cabello alborotado- que ingenua fui volví a caer, pero fue mi culpa al final porque aún lo amo solo tuve que bajar la guardia un poco para que él se aprovechara -dijo soplando un mechón de su cabello- pero ahora que, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta que -dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre.

Terry – darme cuenta de que -dijo tras ella para luego abrazarla.

Candy – de nada -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – de tu nuevo atuendo o de que has subido un poco de peso -dijo pasando su mano por la cintura de ella rozando el vientre de su aun esposa, notando un poco abultada esa zona.

Candy – pensé que dormías -dijo volteando su mirada para cambiar el tema.

Terry – sin ti no puedo -dijo besando el hombro de ella.

Candy – eso quiere decir que ya te sientes mucho mejor.

Terry – tal vez...solo un poco -dijo iniciando con las caricias.

Candy – debo irme -dijo volteándose quedando frente a él.

Terry – o no...no lo harás, quédate solo está noche -dijo acariciandole el rostro.

Candy – no puedo, acaso se te olvida que estamos divorciándonos.

Terry – claro que no, estamos en etapa de reconciliación y creo que empezamos bien -dijo dándole un corto beso.

Candy – no Terry te equivocas -dijo zafándose de el- ni creas que por lo que acaba de pasar voy a perdonarte todo lo que me has hecho.

Terry – lo sé -dijo seriamente- pero ya no soy aquel que tú crees he cambiado, he vuelto a ser aquel que tu conociste el mismo que te ofreció el mundo, en el que tu ciegamente confiabas, y que según tu era el hombre de tus sueños y que con un beso te robe un trozo de ilusión, te juro que no quise hacerte daño -dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la de ella con sus ojos cristalinos.

Candy – Terry – dijo en un hilo de voz.

Terry - sé que te he fallado en todas las cosas que te prometí, pero te pido perdón...porque te quiero tanto como tú no imaginas y eso no es una mentira -dijo suspirando- eres la mujer de mi vida, la que siempre soñé en encontrar y ahora que te tengo aquí de nuevo siento que he vuelto a la vida -dijo mientras resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

Candy – Terry yo -dijo acercándose a él, tomando su mano sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo- no sé si puedo creer una vez más en tus palabras...cuantas veces hiciste lo mismo, me lo prometiste y tus malas acciones las compensaste en obsequios creyendo así que iba a olvidar las razones de nuestras peleas -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero aun así yo deje pasar todo, así que también fue mi culpa el quererte de más -dijo fijando su mirada en el- y no recibir a cambio el mismo amor que yo te tengo.

Terry – te amo con la misma intensidad desde que te conocí -dijo suspirando- no he dejado de hacerlo aún te tengo clavada aquí -dijo señalando su corazón- como nunca pensé estarlo.

Candy – pues me demostraste lo contrario -dijo cabizbaja.

Terry – lo sé, pero estoy tomando terapias con Stear -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – lo pensé muy bien y me decidí a hacerlo...porque en verdad necesito ayuda para solucionar mi problema.

Candy – me alegro por ti -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y que al fin hayas aceptado que es un problema.

Terry – gracias -dijo respondiendo de la misma manera- lo hago porque no quiero perderte para siempre.

Candy – Terry yo -dijo fijando su mirada en esos zafiros que tanto ama.

Terry – por favor te pido que solo te quedes esta noche -dijo con ojos de súplica.

Candy – está bien, me quedaré solo esta noche.

Terry – mi pequeña pecosa -dijo dándole un beso, para luego separarse de ella- lo siento prometí que.

Candy – sshh -dijo interponiendo su dedo en los labios de el- en unas horas más va a amanecer -dijo sonriendo- así que no hay más tiempo que perder...bésame quiero volver a ver en tus ojos la pasión que me hace sentir cuánto me amas porque mañana no estaré y aunque te duela me iré lejos y sé que me extrañaras así que por ahora vivamos el momento, porque eres parte de mi vida y mi corazón sigue convencido que es ti a quien amo -dijo abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente entregándose una vez más al amor que hay en sus corazones.

 **-Candy's Pov-**

Por un momento cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por lo que sentía mi corazón, deje atrás por un momento los murmullos y miradas de todos aquellos que tanto daño me hicieron; los comentarios de aquellas personas que siempre han querido lo mejor para mí...todo lo olvide en tan solo un instante al sentir sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos dulces y salvajes así que nuevo me deje llevar y me entregue a la pasión de nuestro amor.

 **-Fin Candy´s Pov-**

* * *

 **-FLASH BACK –**

 **CHICAGO**

Albert – y bien dime que te pareció el hijo de Richard -dijo seriamente.

Candy – bien por que lo preguntas -dijo con sorpresa- pasa algo.

Albert – no para nada -dijo seriamente- solo curiosidad.

Candy – así me imagino -dijo sonriendo de lado- recuerdas que te hable de un chico que conocí durante el viaje.

Albert – si como voy a olvidarlo -dijo levantando la ceja- un momento no me digas que -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento.

Candy – si, es el mismo -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – porque no me lo dijiste antes.

Candy – no sabía su apellido además no me diste la oportunidad de explicartelo, porque andabas muy ocupado con ella -dijo frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que detenia el automovil.

Albert – como dices.

Candy – creo que me escuchaste -dijo saliendo del automóvil, cerrando la puerta de este con fuerza.

Albert – aahhh ya entiendo -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego bajar del automóvil- acaso mi hermanita está celosa.

Candy – yo celosa, nunca -dijo entrando a la casa.

Albert – quiero que hablemos de eso -dijo tras ella.

Candy – mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada.

Albert – si estabas tan cansada porque no me dijiste, bueno como andas tan distraída por él.

Candy – yo no -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Anthony – eeyyy que pasa -dijo bajando las gradas.

Candy – nada, me voy a dormir buenas noches -dijo subiendo a su habitación.

Anthony – acaso no vas a felicitarme -dijo al verla pasar a su lado.

Candy – claro que si -dijo abrazándolo- ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, te felicito y te deseo todo lo mejor -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Anthony – gracias -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – bueno, nos vemos mañana -dijo siguiendo su camino- feliz noche.

Anthony – que la tiene tan molesta.

Albert – porque esta celosa de Karen -dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Anthony – sabía que esto iba a suceder -dijo acercándose a su hermano- será mejor que le cuentes sino de enojará más, se supone que entre ustedes dos no hay secretos -dijo en forma de susurro.

Albert – tienes razón, mañana lo haré...bueno supongo que todo salió bien.

Anthony – de maravilla -dijo caminando hacia la cocina- gracias por tu ayuda.

Albert – no tienes porque -dijo tras él.

Anthony – este fin de semana iremos a casa de sus padres a pedir formalmente su mano -dijo abriendo la refrigeradora sacando una jarra de jugo de frutas.

Albert – está bien -dijo sentándose en uno de los banquitos del desayunador.

Anthony – quieres.

Albert – está bien gracias...pero acaso ese no es el jugo favorito de Candy.

Anthony – si pero no se dará cuenta -dijo sirviendo un par de vasos- supongo que la pasaste bien con Karen, pensé que vendrían más temprano.

Albert – la verdad es que si, estuve toda la noche con ella -dijo recibiendo su vaso.

Anthony – por eso es que también está enojada Candy -dijo chocando su vaso con el de su hermano.

Albert – claro que no, pero yo debería estar enojado también.

Anthony – porque -dijo dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

Albert – porque ella se la paso acompañada también.

Anthony – que -dijo sorprendido- pero con quien, como.

Albert – con el hijo de mi socio -dijo interrumpiéndolo- y resulta que es el mismo que se encontró en la playa.

Anthony – dices Terry -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Albert – si, tú lo conociste.

Anthony – hable un par de veces con él, me pareció buen tipo.

Albert – mmm pues yo no lo creo así.

Anthony – porque lo dices...entiendo tu también estás celoso -dijo sonriendo- no crees que ya es demasiado grande para que la cuides de esa forma.

Albert – prometí a mamá que.

Anthony – si lo sé, pero somos mayores...además es tiempo de que Candy tenga novio no crees talvez así supera lo que ocurrió con ese estúpido -dijo frunciendo el ceño- y sabiendo que tendré que emparentar con él.

Albert – tienes razón, pero.

Anthony – simplemente no te cae bien -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Albert – la verdad no, pero creo que estamos hablando de más -dijo levantándose de su lugar- estoy preocupándome por eso y tal vez no suceda nada entre ellos.

Anthony – tienes razón, tal vez no vuelvan a hablarse nunca.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Karen – linda noche no -dijo caminando hacia la baranda.

Terry – si mucho -dijo observando el cielo estrellado.

Karen – es una chica muy linda -dijo mirando a su hermano.

Terry – si que lo es -dijo distraído- es la más hermosa chica que he visto en mi vida...es diferente, su sonrisa, su boca pero esos ojos...esas esmeraldas hermosas.

Karen – vaya que si te gusto eehh -dijo sorprendida al escucharlo- no me digas que te flechó -dijo codeándolo.

Terry – eyyy -dijo frunciendo el ceño- bueno no puedo negártelo, ella es diferente a las chicas que he conocido.

Karen – y que vas a hacer.

Terry – por lo pronto conocerla más y tal vez más adelante.

Karen – estás hablando en serio -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- recuerda que es la hermana de.

Terry – si lo sé...de tu novio -dijo volteando a verla.

Karen – como sabes.

Terry – los escuche en el jardín.

Karen – cuando dejarás de hacer eso -dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero volviendo al tema, entonces piensas pedirle que sea tu novia.

Terry – no lo sé...tal vez -dijo sonriendo de lado- es demasiado pronto para pensarlo no lo crees...además.

Karen – nunca dejarás de ser un coqueto...además sabes que eso es una enfermedad.

Terry – claro que no -dijo seriamente- solo que no sé si estoy listo para formalizar una relación, tú sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre.

Karen – lo sé -dijo seriamente- pero no crees que ella puede ser la indicada -dijo haciendo énfasis en la frase- talvez en un futuro podemos emparentar...además a nuestros padres le cayó muy bien.

Terry – la indicada -dijo repitiendo, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba- no lo sé...no lo sé -dijo recordando el bello rostro de la chica que lo había hecho sentir de otra manera, diferente, especial, escuchado quien le ha puesto atención como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK**

 **-TERRY'S POV-**

Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien, entre en el mundo de los sueños como no lo hacía desde niño, como necesitaba sentir de nuevo ese calor, el de su cuerpo junto al mío; sentir su respiración chocar contra mi pecho, escuchar el latido de su corazón...tenerla de nuevo así en mi cama envuelta en las sábanas de seda tan parecidas a las de nuestra primera noche, esa primera noche en la que supe que no podría vivir más sin ella y que a partir de ese momento tome la decisión que nunca pensé tomar el unir mi vida para siempre a esa pecosa que me hacía suspirar con tal solo escuchar su sonrisa, aún recuerdo la expresión de su rostro esa noche nevada esa misma imagen que siempre llevo conmigo y la cual me hace sonreír como loco al recordarla.

 **-FIN TERRY'S POV-**

Terry – que es eso -dijo abriendo los ojos abruptamente, al escuchar un fuerte sonido que provenía del baño, pronto volteo su mirada hacia su lado notando que se encontraba solo- Candy -dijo sentándose abruptamente, para luego volver a escuchar el mismo sonido- amor eres tú -dijo saliendo de la cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta del baño- estas bien -dijo tocando- amor me escuchas...estas bien.

Candy – si no te preocupes -dijo respondiendo desde adentro.

Terry – segura necesitas algo -dijo pegándose a la puerta.

Candy – no, solo tomaré un baño -dijo abriendo la llave de la ducha.

Terry – bueno como tú digas -dijo regresando a la cama.

Candy – falto poco...mi amor no llames la atención de tu papá -dijo sonriendo para luego entrar a la bañara parándose bajo la ducha sintiendo el agua correr por todo su cuerpo, por un momento cerro los ojos recordando lo perfecto que había sido el momento, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto ansiaba volver a tener un momento así con él, perderse en ese cálido abrazo; desde hacía meses que no lo veía y mucho menos le hablaba...era el siempre que la llamaba y buscaba, el que le enviaba enormes arreglos florales, joyas y perfumes finos como tantas veces lo hizo para poder reparar sus errores, pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba decidida a dejar atrás su vida con él, quería alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él hasta separarse del perro a quien le había tomado mucho cariño el que era su compañía incondicional y mismo que la acompañaba en sus noches de soledad, ahora todo había cambiado empezaba a acostumbrarse el dormir sola por las noches ya no había más nada de aquel insomnio que no la dejaba tranquila, y fue en una noche de esas que pudo darse cuenta que en su interior crecía un pequeño ser que llevaba el amor de ambos, un amor interminable y eterno...que sería para siempre como se habían jurado ante Dios cinco años atrás.

Terry – que te pasa pecosa -dijo poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un momento recordando la noche anterior, lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos de cuanto realmente la extrañaba, cuanto le importa y sobre todo cuanto la ama, ese amor que nació con solo una mirada una chispa y que se quedó en todo su ser y en su corazón, ese mismo amor que aun hace vibrar su corazón con solo verla, definitivamente estaba seguro que solo ella era la dueña de su vida, pero un leve ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos- que pasa -dijo abriendo los ojos mirando a su lado.

Candy – lo siento pensé que dormías.

Terry – no solo descansaba los ojos -dijo observándola envuelta en una toalla, mientras que su cabello caía por su espalda como una dorada cascada- que buscas -dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Candy – mi ropa -dijo mirando por toda la habitación.

Terry - hay algo de ropa tuya en ese mueble aún -dijo señalando- está limpia tal y como tú la dejaste...bueno estaba en la lavadora.

Candy – no lo recordaba, pero gracias -dijo caminando abriendo la gaveta tomando lo que se encontraba- iré a cambiarme al baño.

Terry – claro -dijo suspirando fijando su mirada al techo, para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Candy – le pondré el seguro a la puerta -dijo asegurándola, para luego ponerse la ropa- pero que -dijo al ver que los jeans no le cerraban- creo que no podré dejármelos -dijo mirándose en el espejo para luego darse vuelta de perfil- estas creciendo muy rápido mi amor -dijo acariciando su vientre, el cual ya se empezaba a notar- creo que lo dejaré así...no se notará con esta blusa -dijo poniendosela, cubriendo su vientre para luego salir de ahí.

Terry – terminaste.

Candy – si -dijo secándose el cabello, para luego sentarse frente al tocador.

Terry – está bien, creo que es mi turno -dijo levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su pijama y luego sus pantuflas- ya le pedí a Katherine que prepare el desayuno.

Candy – gracias.

Terry – algo más -dijo caminando hacia ella- las cosas de Clín ya están listas, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso -dijo sonriendo de lado para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Candy – gracias Terry -dijo mirándolo atraves del espejo, mientras caminaba hacia el baño para luego cerrar la puerta- creo que no fue buena idea haber venido -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- pero bueno ya paso lo inevitable ahora no puedo hacer nada -dijo parándose para luego verse de nuevo en el espejo- ay mi amor solo contigo tendré un pedacito de tu padre -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Terry – olvidaba decirte que -dijo asomándose por la puerta, quedándose en silencio por un momento sorprendido al ver a su adorada pecosa verse en el espejo, interpretando lo que hacía y lo que hablaba o mejor dicho con quién hablaba.

Continuará…


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola...mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto, he tenido algunos inconvenientes les dejo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten...y aclaro que no dejaré inconclusa la historia: es simplemente que me ha costado mucho el poder estar subiendo la actualización...espero me comprendan y gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia...de nuevo gracias miles. Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **-FLASH BACK –**

 **CHICAGO**

Albert – buenos días Dorothy -dijo bajando las gradas.

Dorothy – buenos días señor.

Anthony – hola Dorothy.

Dorothy – buen día -dijo sonriendo.

Anthony – ya esta listo el desayuno.

Dorothy – así es.

Anthony – entonces que esperamos -dijo caminando al comedor.

Albert – tenemos que esperar que baje Candy -dijo tras él.

Dorothy – la señorita Candy salió muy temprano.

Albert – como dices...pero ella no se levanta temprano y mucho menos en fin de semana.

Dorothy - me dijo que tenia algo que hacer.

Albert – pero no me aviso -dijo seriamente.

Anthony – no te enojes, déjala recuerda lo que hablamos anoche.

Albert – no es correcto que salga así sin avisar con quien va -dijo tomando su celular.

Anthony – no te enojes...estará con las chicas Eliza me dijo que irían a desayunar.

Albert – no contesta me manda a buzón -dijo colgando la llamada.

Anthony – déjame llamar a Eliza -dijo tomando su celular, haciendo la llamada.

Albert – bien.

Dorothy – su té señor.

Albert – gracias.

George – buenos días -dijo ingresando al lugar, mirando de reojo a la chica que caminaba por ahí.

Albert – hola George.

George – como te fue anoche.

Albert – bueno pues.

Anthony – queee -dijo levantando la voz- pero cuando -dijo alertando a su hermano- no...no lo sabía y te dijo porque, así que con él -dijo levantando la ceja- bueno está bien no...no le diré nada, te hablo luego, si yo también te amo adiós -dijo colgando su llamada.

Albert – que pasa porque gritas -dijo mirando a su hermano.

Anthony – hola George.

George – que tal Anthony.

Albert – y bien que te dijo Eliza -dijo seriamente.

Anthony – que no está con ellas, al parecer llamo para cancelar.

Albert – como dices -dijo alertado- y si le paso algo y.

Anthony – no -dijo interrumpiendolo- y si le pasa algo es porque ella quiere.

Albert – que quieres decir.

Anthony – salió con Terry.

Albert – queee, pero porque no me lo dijo -dijo furiosamente.

George – acaso él es.

Albert – si, el hermano de Karen.

George – pero como conoce a Candy.

Anthony – es una larga historia.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Terry – que te pareció el desayuno.

Candy – bien -dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Terry – te ves hermosa.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – y que tienes pensado hacer el resto del día -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Candy – pues nada en especial.

Terry – porque no me enseñas la ciudad, es la primera vez que vengo.

Candy – tengo una mejor idea -dijo sonriendo- bueno si tú estás de acuerdo.

Terry – así cual es.

Candy – cabalgar...te gustaría hacerlo.

Terry – claro, soy un experto -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – acaso hay algo que no sepas hacer -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry – aún no me topo con eso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – bueno entonces nos vamos.

Terry – si, pero a donde…hay un lugar para cabalgar.

Candy – claro que lo hay...ya verás -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 **Mientras que cerca de ahí.**

Annie – entonces no lo sabían.

Eliza – no -dijo tomando un sorbo de su café- al parecer salió de casa sin avisarle a ellos.

Patty – es raro que actue de esa manera.

Eliza – bueno si pero.

Patty – oigan a caso no es Candy -dijo señalando por la ventana.

Annie – claro que es ella -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verla caminar en la calle de enfrente.

Eliza – vaya...ahora entiendo porque cancelo nuestra cita -dijo sonriendo, al verla caminar al lado de un hombre tan galante y guapo- es todo un adonis, definitivamente no tiene que dejar esta oportunidad ir asi como asi -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Annie – de que hablas.

Patty – pero si es el mismo chico que vimos en miami.

Eliza – asi es.

Annie – y como lo encontró de nuevo.

Eliza – solo fue pura casualidad.

Patty – nunca crei decir esto pero es muy guapo.

Eliza – si mucho, hacen una linda pareja no.

Annie – si ya lo creo.

 **LAKEWOOD**

 **Horas más tarde.**

Candy – bienvenido a Lakewood -dijo mientras ingresaba por el portal de las rosas, siguiendo el camino hacia la entrada principal.

Terry – vaya no pensé que en esta ciudad hubiera un lugar como este.

Candy – lo sé, todos dicen lo mismo -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- bien llegamos -dijo deteniendo el automóvil frente a la enorme mansión- bajamos.

Terry – si claro, permíteme -dijo bajando para luego abrirle la puerta, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a salir.

Candy – gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Mary – señorita Candy -dijo acercándose a ella.

Señor Whitman – bienvenida señorita -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy – me alegra verlos de nuevo -dijo sonriendo- quiero presentarles a un amigo su nombre es Terrence.

Mary – mucho gusto señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Whitman – bienvenido señor.

Terry – gracias.

Candy – por favor pueden decirle a Kuki que prepare los caballos.

Señor Whitman – si señorita como ordene -dijo caminando a los establos.

Mary – iré a prepararle su jugo favorito.

Candy – gracias Mary -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – así que vives aquí también -dijo mirando alrededor.

Candy – solo venimos de vez en cuando -dijo aspirando el aroma de las rosas- ven voy a enseñarte el lugar.

Terry – no se enojará Albert.

Candy – porque tendría que hacerlo, van a trabajar juntos no.

Terry – si tienes razón, además que ya es parte de la familia.

Candy – de la familia -dijo seriamente.

Terry – si, Albert y Karen ya son novios oficialmente.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Terry – como...no sabías.

Candy – no -dijo cabizbaja.

Terry – lo siento, pensé que él te lo habría dicho.

Candy – no...no lo hizo -dijo pensativamente, pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Kuki – Candyyy -dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Candy – Kuki -dijo sonriendo.

Kuki – no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Candy – yo tampoco -dijo sonriendo.

Kuki – ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Candy – si mucho, mira quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Terry – mucho gusto.

Kuki – eres amigo de Candy o su pretendiente -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Candy – no digas esas cosas -dijo sonrojándose.

Kuki – tengo que estar seguro.

Terry – jaja -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- si ella me lo permite puedo ser algo más que un amigo -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Kuki – mmm está bien, pero solo si ella lo decide así.

Candy – Kuki por favor me avergüenzas.

Kuki – hay Candy no digas eso, bueno los caballos están listos.

Candy – muy bien, entonces que esperamos -dijo dando algunos pasos.

Terry – espera.

Candy – que pasa.

Terry – no traigo ropa de montar.

Candy – déjamelo a mí.

Terry – pero.

Candy – confías en mi -dijo tomando su mano.

Terry – absolutamente -dijo perdiéndose en esas esmeraldas.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **NEW YORK**

Albert – no debiste ir a su casa…y mucho menos pasar la noche con él.

Candy – aún es mía -dijo mientras seguía acariciando al perro- además tenía que ir por el equipaje de Clín.

Albert – equipaje, que tipo de equipaje tiene un perro.

Candy – es más que un perro para mí, tú lo sabes.

Albert – si pero.

Karen – ya no discutan, parecen niños...déjala lo importante es que haya regresado bien no crees.

Albert – bueno si pero.

Candy – gracias por comprenderme Karen.

Albert – bueno y ahora que -dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Karen – nos vamos entonces.

Candy – claro -dijo sonriendo- listo Clín verás que te gustará Chicago -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karen – que te preocupa -dijo tomando la mano de su esposo.

Albert – que la convenza y que de nuevo vuelva a hacerle daño.

Karen – no crees en su cambio cierto.

Albert – sinceramente no, tú sabes que me di cuenta de todo y.

Karen – lo sé, pero ella aun lo ama y contra eso no puedes luchar.

Albert – lo sé, más ahora que está esperando un hijo suyo.

Karen – crees que es buena idea que siga con lo del divorcio después de haberse enterado que será madre.

Albert – no lo sé, fue ella quien tomó la decisión.

Karen – creo que merecen una segunda oportunidad no lo crees -dijo mirando a su amiga mientras caminaba sonriendo.

Albert – puede ser...puede ser -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Robert – me dijo Flamy que cancelaste la reunión de hoy -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – si, no quiero saber nada por hoy -dijo mientras le daba la espalda, sin dejar de ver hacia afuera de la ventana.

Robert – te sientes bien -dijo sentándose frente a su protegido.

Terry – si y no.

Robert – es por la audiencia de ayer.

Terry – no, ya me había olvidado de eso -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego darle la vuelta a su silla quedando frente a su amigo.

Robert – discúlpame, pero entonces no entiendo.

Terry – ayer pasamos el día juntos y se quedó a dormir.

Robert – estas diciendo que tú y ella.

Terry – si, hicimos el amor como nunca.

Robert – eso quiere decir que.

Terry – no, no fue reconciliación -dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello- bueno al menos eso llegue a pensar; pero para ella solo fue un gesto de su cordialidad.

Robert – cordialidad...a eso le llamas pasar la noche con tu esposa.

Terry – si o como sea...hoy temprano volvió a Chicago, y de nuevo volver a la misma rutina de mis días sin ella -dijo suspirando.

Robert – le dijiste que la amabas.

Terry – si se lo dije...lo susurre tantas veces, pero aun así no logre que ella me respondiera igual.

Robert – no es fácil para ella, tendrás que darle tiempo.

Terry – si lo sé, pero si sigo aquí no lograré nada.

Robert – entonces que harás.

Terry – ya lo pensé bien y.

Flamy – con permiso señor -dijo entrando con dos bandejas.

Robert – adelante.

Flamy – le dejo lo que me pidió.

Robert – gracias.

Flamy – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Terry – que es esto -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert – tu desayuno...hace días que no comes bien.

Terry – no tengo hambre -dijo tocándose el estómago.

Robert – es raro escuchar eso de ti, con lo que te encanta el té y estas galletas.

Terry – hoy no se me apatecen.

Robert – acaso estas enfermo -dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo notando algo raro.

Terry – dile que se lleve esto -dijo haciendo a un lado la bandeja- huele muy mal.

Robert – no digas eso, son huevos a la florentina -dijo moviendo la tapadera, para luego dejarlos a la vista- tus favoritos.

Terry – pero ya te dije que -dijo tapándose la boca con su mano, sintiendo que todo en su estómago se removía provocándole nausea.

Robert – está bien, no los comas sino quieres -dijo tapándolos.

Terry – lo siento, pero creo que -dijo sin poder terminar de hablar, para salir corriendo al baño.

Robert – que te pasa Terry -dijo parándose de su silla abruptamente, para solo escuchar la puerta cerrándose con fuerza, y luego un ruido algo desagradable.

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 _ **-Candy´s Pov-**_

 _Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, parado frente a la chimenea; con ese porte y elegancia que lo caracterizaba y que nunca podría confundirlo con la de nadie más, era solo de él...cuatro años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi...aún recuerdo lo que pasó la noche anterior a mi boda, era él suplicándome no casarme porque según aún me amaba, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, mucho menos llorar...siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte, decidido y duro de carácter pero a pesar de eso; dentro de él existe aún ese chiquillo que siempre me hizo reír y quien hace años atrás fue mi primer amor quien me enseño que con un beso se dicen más que mil palabras...ahora pienso si debí aceptar su propuesta y talvez si hubiera decidido hacerlo no estaría sufriendo ahora de esta manera, pero a pesar de lo sucedido tengo una razón por la cual ser feliz, a quien en unos meses tendría en mis brazos...así que como dicen después de algo mal siempre aparece algo bueno y para mí esto es el mejor que me ha dado la vida._

 _ **-Fin Candy´s Pov-**_

Candy – Archie -dijo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Archie – gatita -dijo recibiéndola gustosamente- no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Candy – me hiciste mucha falta – dijo refugiándose en sus brazos.

Archie – he vuelto para siempre.

Candy – en serio -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, en los cuales se perdía en esa calidez que aun la hacían sentir bien.

Archie – así es, papá mudo todos los negocios pero luego te contaré -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego deshacer el abrazo- mejor dime como has estado.

Candy – bien -dijo sonriendo- y tu...supongo que tendrás mucho que contarme pasamos muchos años sin vernos, bueno aunque hablamos por teléfono pero no es lo mismo no lo crees.

Archie – si claro, pero no fueron muchos...estoy bien.

Candy – siento mucho lo que paso con Annie.

Archie – creo que yo también -dijo sonriendo de lado- desde el principio ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría.

Candy – tú la hiciste muy feliz.

Archie – eso espero, por eso perdí a lo que realmente me hacía feliz -dijo mirándola a los ojos- no éramos la pareja perfecta -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero yo traté de hacer lo mejor que pude para que sus últimos días fuera más feliz que nunca.

Candy – lo sé, ella me hablaba muy entusiasmada de ti…en como la hacías sentir.

Archie – nunca le demostré la verdadera razón el porque me casé con ella sin amarla.

Candy – tú no.

Archie – ya lo sé gatita -dijo interrumpendola- aun así Annie siempre lo supo y no me dijo nada.

Candy - hiciste un buen trabajo ahora solo te queda seguir adelante.

Archie – gracias gatita -dijo suspirando.

Candy – bueno que dices si vamos a caminar por el jardín -dijo cambiando de tema.

Archie – como tú quieras -dijo mirándola fijamente- Albert me contó lo que te hizo ese -dijo empuñando la mano con fuerza.

Candy – así que ya lo sabes.

Archie – si, por eso vine a buscarte aquí, como se atrevio a hacerte eso.

Candy – no fue su intención es solo que está enfermo y.

Archie – hasta cuando vas a dejar de justificarlo -dijo furiosamente- no solo te alejo de tu familia sino también de tus amigos y -dijo quedándose en silencio- discúlpame no debí decir eso.

Candy – supongo que siempre tuviste razón -dijo cabizbaja- no debí casarme.

Archie – no digas eso gatita -dijo acariciando su rostro- no crees que las cosas pasan por alguna razón son lecciones de vida como tantas veces me lo dijiste -dijo sonriendo de lado- siento mucho haber sido tan duro contigo pero me enfurece pensar en lo que te hizo.

Candy – si, todos dicen lo mismo -dijo suspirando- por eso decidí divorciarme y dejar atrás todo lo que me ataba a él pero.

Archie – pero -dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no todo se quedo en New York.

Archie – que quieres decir.

Candy – traje algo suyo conmigo -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Archie – no me digas que -dijo sorprendido.

Candy – si, estoy esperando un hijo suyo -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Archie – así que mi gatita va a tener un gatito -dijo acariciándole el rostro- felicitaciones.

Candy – gracias.

Archie – y él lo sabe.

Candy – no -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- y no debe enterarse, sino hasta después que firme el divorcio.

Archie – no creo que lo haga tan fácil -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello- pero bueno espero que lo haga pronto para así poder.

Candy – poder que.

Archie – poder tener una oportunidad más contigo -dijo fijando su mirada en esas esmeraldas que amaba como la primera vez, recordando la razón por la cual se había enamorado de ella cuando tan solo era una chiquilla, como de una amistad nació un amor incondicional el cual disfrutaron unos años felizmente hasta que llegó a su fin por circunstancias de la vida, sacrificando su amor por el de alguien más.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Robert – estás bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo.

Terry – si no te preocupes -dijo tomando su lugar frente a él.

Robert – no será mejor que vayas a ver a Neal.

Terry – no es necesario, supongo que algo que comí me cayó mal.

Robert – es extraño no.

Terry – si, nunca me había pasado algo como eso...bueno solo la primera vez que me puse ebrio -dijo sonriendo de lado, para luego bostezar- así que mejor iré a casa a dormir, que por favor que no me llamen...aunque.

Robert – que.

Terry – antes de ir a dormir pasaré comprando un helado de esos que tienen muchas pasas.

Robert – tu comer helado -dijo sorprendido- pero a ti no te gustan.

Terry – solo se me antojo -dijo parándose de su lugar.

Robert – pretendes comer helado y no desayunar...vaya pareciera que tuvieras síntomas de embarazo -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – como -dijo mirando su mano para luego recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas.

* * *

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 _Terry – con quien hablabas -dijo acercándose a ella._

 _Candy – con...con nadie -dijo nerviosamente- pensé que ya estabas tomando el baño._

 _Terry – no es solo que quería decirte algo más._

 _Candy – así, de que se trata -dijo volteando su mirada._

 _Terry – puedes creer que ya lo olvide -dijo acercándose a ella, abrazándola, pegando su frente con la de ella- no imaginas cuanto te amo -dijo en forma de susurro._

 _Candy – ya hablamos de eso._

 _Terry – si lo sé, pero no puedo resistirme a ti...a tus encantos -dijo metiendo la mano bajo la camisa de ella._

 _Candy – espero no te importe haber tomado tu camisa._

 _Terry – no, para nada...al contrario te ves irresistible -dijo siguiendo con las caricias, bajando por toda su espalda, para luego cambiar subir la mano por su vientre sintiendo un pequeño bulto que por un momento lo estremeció pero que igual acaricio por un momento- has estado comiendo mucho pecosa -dijo sonriendo de lado._

 _Candy – eehh...bueno yo -dijo nerviosamente._

 _Terry – no me digas que no, se cuánto te gustan los pastelillos -dijo para luego subir su mano hasta el pecho de su amada._

 _Candy – tengo que irme -dijo apartándose de él._

 _Terry – está bien, pero no te irás sin esto -dijo tomándola de nuevo en sus brazos, plantándole semejante beso._

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

* * *

Terry – no puede ser -dijo en forma de susurro- acaso ella -dijo mirando su mano- será posible.

Robert – Terry...Terry me escuchas.

Terry – disculpa que decías.

Robert – olvídalo mejor ve a casa a descansar.

Susana – querido -dijo ingresando al lugar sin anunciada.

Robert – no puede ser -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – que haces aquí -dijo seriamente.

Susana – he venido a hablar contigo -dijo acercándose a él.

Terry – acaso no tienes modales -dijo seriamente.

Robert – buen día Susana.

Susana – mmm que tal -dijo para luego darle la espalda- necesitamos hablar Terry.

Robert – está bien ya entendí -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Terry – gracias por preocuparte Robert.

Robert – cuídate y descansa -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Susana – que pasa estas enfermo.

Terry – no, dime a que viniste.

Susana – primero a disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Terry – ajá -dijo levantando la ceja.

Susana – y a darte una noticia -dijo sentándose en las piernas de él.

Terry – sorpresa -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Susana – mira lo que tengo aquí -dijo sacando un pequeño sobre blanco de su bolsa.

Terry – al grano Susana tengo algo importante que hacer -dijo tocándose la sien.

Susana – velo tú mismo -dijo entregándole el sobre.

Terry – está bien -dijo tomando en sus manos para luego abrirlo, abriendo los ojos como platos al leer el documento y una palabra en particular resaltada en negrilla encerrada por comillas, no necesitó que nadie le explicara de que se trataba él mismo supo interpretar esas palabras, rápidamente busco con su mirada el nombre de la persona para confirmarlo...estaba absorto cuando se dio cuenta que era así Susana Marlow **"Confirmado"** por un instante cerro los ojos como queriendo refrescar su vista para asegurarse de lo que estaba leyendo era real; pronto una punzada en su corazón lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Susana – no es maravilloso...vamos a tener un bebé -dijo sonriendo.

Continuará…


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola...mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, he tenido algunos incovenientes personales que no me han dejado continuar, pero gracias a Dios todo ha sido resuelto y estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen y han leído la historia, también por sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar esta historia, se que no a todas les ha gustado he recibido mensajes privados en los que me dicen que deje de escribir y que ya no la siga porque le doy una mala imagen a Terry a Candy y a quienes han leído, pero quiero aclarar que esta no es mi intención sino simplemente he querido darle a mi idea un giro diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas a lo que han sido estos personajes para nosotras...entiendo su sentir yo adoro a Terry más a que a los otros personajes, pero quiero tocar en esta historia uno de los temas más comunes que hayan; he vivido esto personalmente y no es fácil sentirse engañado después de que has dado todo...bueno eso es punto y aparte :P lo que quiero decir más que todo es que quiero darles una personalidad y comportamiento diferente a las historias que he escrito antes...desde ya agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sugerencias y preferencias, y no me molestaré si deciden no seguir la historia cada persona tiene sus propias razones y criterios, solo recuerden que esto es un fic :) a quienes se quedan espero que disfruten la historia que con mucho gusto la escribo y comparto con ustedes. Cariños Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia

es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **CHICAGO**

Archie – entonces que harás después del divorcio.

Candy – quiero ir a Escocia a tener a mi bebé -dijo tocando su vientre.

Archie – será lo mejor, ahí estarás más tranquila -dijo sonriendo- me hubiera gustado ser yo el padre...vas a pensar lo que te propuse.

Candy – bueno yo.

Archie – solo piénsalo, no voy a presionarte para que me des una respuesta pronto.

Candy – está bien, voy a pensarlo solo necesito tiempo.

Archie – yo podré esperar todo lo que sea necesario -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Albert – que tal amigo -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Archie – hola -dijo dándole la mano- como has estado.

Albert – muy bien gracias.

Karen – buenos días.

Albert – ella es mi esposa Karen.

Karen – mucho gusto.

Archie – el placer es mío, Albert no deja de hablar de ti -dijo sonriendo.

Karen – en serio.

Archie – así es -dijo sonriendo- bueno por ahora tengo que irme, debo terminar de instalarme.

Albert – gracias por haber venido.

Archie – ya extrañaba este maravilloso lugar y por supuesto hablar personalmente con mi gatita -dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Candy – yo también ya lo extrañaba -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – nos vemos luego -dijo dándole un corto abrazo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Candy – sí.

Archie – hasta luego Albert, Karen -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – hasta pronto.

Karen – fue un placer conocerte.

Archie – ahh lo olvidaba, estaré viviendo en la antigua casa de la tía Elroy pueden ir cuando gusten.

Candy – pensé que irías con tus padres.

Archie – no para nada, no crees que estoy demasiado grande para vivir con ellos...ese no es mi estilo -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – si tienes razón, iré a visitarte.

Archie – siempre serás bienvenida -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Albert – vaya que no ha cambiado cierto.

Candy – no para nada -dijo mirándolo sin perder de vista todos los movimientos de aquel chico por el quien sentía un cariño inimaginable- bueno iré a descansar adentro un rato.

Albert – ve lo necesitas.

Karen – te avisaremos cuando este el almuerzo.

Candy – si, gracias -dijo caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Karen – así que él es Archie -dijo levantando la ceja- no está nada mal...ahora entiendo porque a mi hermano no le agradaba para nada.

Albert – él te lo contó.

Karen – siempre ha estado celoso, porque lo que sucedió entre Candy y él.

Albert – eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además ella se decidió por Terry...si hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió la noche anterior a la boda se hubiera puesto furioso, pero supongo que Candy nunca se lo dijo.

Karen – de que hablas.

Albert – Archie le propuso escaparse con él.

Karen – queeee -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – si, él siempre la ha amado.

Karen – entonces si fue asi porque se separaron.

Albert – por circunstancias ajenas a ellos...pero ya fue hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

 **-Terry´s Pov-**

 _Un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por un momento pensé que estaba en el polo norte; mis sentidos se perdieron un momento trato de asimilar lo que escuche, pero aunque trate no puedo esas palabras tocaron mi oído saliendo rápidamente sin sentido, escucho los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse cada vez más, mis manos empiezan a sudar empiezo a sentirme enfermo mis parpados están pesados los cuales segundos después caen en mis ojos haciéndolos cerrar; me perdí del mundo por unos segundos hasta pensé que había dormido una eternidad, pero no fue así hasta que me di cuenta que una voz chillona pronuncio mi nombre_

 **-Fin Terry´s Pov-**

Susana – Terry...Terry me escuchas -dijo mirando el semblante de él.

Terry – si te escuche -dijo apartándola de su lado.

Susana – oye -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Terry – lo siento -dijo tocándose la sien.

Susana – te sientes bien, quieres que te traiga algún analgésico.

Terry – no gracias.

Susana – entonces -dijo sonriendo- te sorprendió la noticia cierto.

Terry – como no tienes idea -dijo mirando por la ventana la ciudad.

Susana – es maravilloso no -dijo sonriendo de lado- me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo -dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Terry – no sé si puedo decir lo mismo -dijo seriamente- me hubiera gustado tanto que ella fuera la que me diera esa noticia -dijo para sí mismo recordando el rostro de su amada.

Susana -que quieres decir -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- acaso no estas feliz.

Terry – lo siento Susana -dijo dando la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

Susana – como puedes decirme eso -dijo mirándolo fijamente- estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Terry – que me confirma que es mío -dijo seriamente.

Susana – como te atreves -dijo furiosamente- estas insultándome...como dudas de mis palabras, por eso te traje los resultados para que no hubiera duda alguna.

Terry – no soy ningún tonto, soy hombre y se cómo hago las cosas.

Susana – que quieres decir.

Terry – siempre me cuide para que esto no sucediera, así que si estas embarazada no creo que sea mío.

Susana – como puedes decir eso, eres un inconsciente -dijo furiosamente- tú no sabes si tu famoso método fallo.

Terry – mi método como tú dices nunca ha fallado; y lo puedo comprobar -dijo levantando la ceja- tu bien sabes que no eres la primera amante que he tenido así que has cuentas...y las conoces a todas así que puedes preguntarles.

Susana – como puedes decir eso -dijo dando la vuelta para salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Terry – solo eso me faltaba -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- no soy ningún tonto con la única que no he tenido cuidado es con mi pecosa -dijo suspirando- Candy...Candy no sabes cuánto te extraño y cuanto hubiera ansiado que tú me dieras esas sorpresa -dijo pensativamente mirando su mano, la misma con que acaricio a su aún esposa y que al hacerlo sintió una calidez acariciarlo suavemente; por un momento dudo de lo que había sentido pero después de haberlo reflexionado vino a su mente el sueño de aquel recuerdo de lo que siempre había ansiado tener con ella un hijo- acaso ella -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, recordando que esa mañana ella se había encerrado en el baño, que los jeans que usaba ya no le ajustaban como antes y que al acariciarla se dio cuenta que ziper estaba a medio subir sin el broche puesto; también los malestares que desde hace un tiempo se presentaban en el que no eran algo común por ser una persona saludable y así de rápido vino a su mente lo que alguna vez le conto su madre.

Robert – vi salir a Susana muy molesta que paso -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Terry – vino a decirme que está embarazada -dijo tomando las llaves de su automóvil.

Robert – que dices -dijo sorprendido.

Terry – no te alarmes, estoy seguro de que no es mío -dijo caminando hacia la salida rápidamente.

Robert – a dónde vas.

Terry – a casa de mi madre...tengo que preguntarle algo importante.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **AÑOS ATRÁS – CHICAGO-**

Terry – así que te gusta la literatura...pude notarlo con el nombre de tus caballos -dijo sonriendo- quien más podría ponerles Romeo y Julieta -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Shakespeare es uno de mis favoritos -dijo sonriendo- y si me gusta mucho la literatura, creo que eso lo heredé de mi padre -dijo pensativamente- recuerdo que en lugar de cuentos me leía poesía o piezas de teatro.

Terry – también es mi favorito, pero no puedo dejar a un lado a Lord Byron.

Candy – también he leído sobre el -dijo mirándolo.

Terry – interesante...no había conocido a una chica que compartiera el mismo gusto que yo -dijo sonriendo de lado- cuando era pequeño mi madre siempre me llevaba al teatro con ella, me divertía tanto caminando por la escenografía, poniéndome los disfraces pero sobre todo el pararme frente al escenario esa sensación es la mejor que he tenido en mi vida -dijo sonriendo- era increíble.

Candy – ya lo creo, así que tu madre es actriz.

Terry – lo era -dijo sonriendo de lado- se retiró hace unos años, sabes ella era de las mejores actrices que pudo tener Broadway.

Candy – me gustaría ver alguna obra de teatro algún día -dijo deteniendo su caballo.

Terry – como no has ido a ver ninguna -dijo imitándola.

Candy – nunca, es que no he salido de la ciudad...bueno a excepción del viaje de Miami.

Terry – entonces voy a invitarte a New York -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – en verdad -dijo emocionada.

Terry – claro, te llevaré a conocer el museo, a caminar por el parque y te llevaré a ver todas las obras que están en cartelera.

Candy – me encantaría -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Terry – entonces no se diga más, vendrás conmigo a New York.

Candy – siii -dijo gritando eufóricamente.

Terry – vaya si que te emociona la idea -dijo observándola, con sus ojos la recorrió por unos segundos, era tan perfecta parecía un ángel, su belleza no se comparaba a la de ninguna chica que había conocido nunca...su piel blanca como la nieve, y en sus mejillas un leve rosa, sus ojos adornados con esas pestañas largas y espesas, esos labios como un par de carmines, hasta su sonrisa blanca la que irradiaba luz...parecía una muñeca de porcelana la que había sido hecha con sumo cuidado, delicadeza y amor...amor se repitió así mismo, ese sentimiento tan poderoso hasta para el hombre más duro del planeta, por un instante ella lo miró fijamente haciéndolo estremecer, pero quien podría resistirse a esa mirada que con tan solo perderse unos segundos lo transportaba al más sublime de los deseos.

Candy – hemos llegado -dijo en forma de susurro sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry – así -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – si -dijo sonrojándose desviando su mirada.

Terry – vaya – dijo desviando su mirada para notar el lugar- que es este lugar -dijo mirando alrededor, notando un sendero con dirección al bosque, a un lado un cristalino lago que pareciera que brillara como si tuviera diamantes, el aroma de las flores silvestres inundo sus sentidos y el cálido viento que acariciaba su rostro y movía su cabello, hacía mucho que no se sentía así pronto vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su niñez de cuando visitaban la villa en Escocia de su padre, el verde pasto, el aire fresco...cuando corria por toda la campiña los senderos por los que tantas veces cabalgo y que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Candy – te gusta -dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Terry – mucho -dijo sin dejar de ver el paisaje- me recuerda mucho a un lugar que conozco.

Candy – así, pues este es uno de mis lugares favoritos -dijo sonriendo- siempre me ha gustado venir aquí.

Terry – es maravilloso, no pensé que en esta ciudad existiera un lugar como este.

Candy – y es que no has visto lo mejor -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Terry – a no.

Candy – no pronto sabrás de que hablo -dijo acercándose a él- ven -dijo ofreciéndole su mano, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Terry – a donde vamos -dijo fijando su mirada en ella, aceptando su mano la que al sentir un choque eléctrico volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de ella...a quien conocía hace tan poco tiempo y que lo había hecho reaccionar de maneras inimaginables como nunca, a pesar de todas las chicas con las que compartió su lecho ninguna lo había hecho sentir así con solo tomarlo de la mano- y...y los caballos -dijo nerviosamente.

Candy – no te preocupes no se irán -dijo nerviosamente al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de él tan firme y fuerte.

Terry – como tú digas -dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba al lado de ella- siempre has venido aquí.

* * *

 **Mientras que otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Albert – gracias Mary, no le diga nada...por favor avíseme cuando ella salga de ahí, gracias -dijo colgando el auricular.

Anthony – entonces.

Albert – si, está con él en Lakewood -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Anthony – ya déjala, solo está divirtiéndose.

Albert – pero no entiendo porque no me contó -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

Anthony – simplemente porque está enojada contigo, y quiere llevarte la contraria.

Albert – pero ella no es así, siempre solucionamos las cosas hablando y no así.

Anthony – ya no te preocupes, estará bien...no creo que él se atreva a hacerle algo.

Albert – eso espero por su propio bien.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Eleanor – con que ella no.

Karen – si mamá, dime que te parece.

Eleanor – es una chica muy linda, me gusta -dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

Karen – imaginate que emparentaramos.

Eleanor – sería estupendo, no querido.

Richard – puede ser -dijo sin dejar de ver el diario.

Eleanor – porque.

Richard – acaso se te olvida como es Terry, ha salido con tantas mujeres que creo que hasta perdió la cuenta...y a ninguna ha tomado en serio.

Karen – pero con Candy es diferente papá.

Richard – no lo creo, no me gustaría tener problemas con Albert por su culpa.

Karen – no los habrá, ya verás...sé que a Terry le interesa y le gusta mucho.

Richard – eso dijo de las anteriores, y ya vez no hay forma que siente cabeza...ya está en edad para casarse y tener hijos, pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de las empresas.

Eleanor – no debemos presionarlo querido.

Richard – no lo he hecho, y ya vez no reacciona.

Karen – déjamelo a mi papá -dijo sonriendo de lado- yo sé que él está muy interesado en ella me dijo y yo le creo, pude verlo diferente hasta me dijo talvez podría ser la indicada.

Eleanor – en serio, él te lo dijo -dijo sorprendida.

Karen – si mamá.

Richard – no lo estarás diciendo porque quieres afianzar tu relación con Albert.

Karen – claro que no -dijo seriamente.

Richard – está bien, si Terry tiene interés en ella no me opondré a tenga una relación formal, eso si de una vez les digo que quedo libre de cualquier problema que haya...no quiero inconvenientes con Albert y mucho menos por su hermana.

* * *

 **LAKEWOOD**

Candy – y bien ya estamos aquí -dijo señalando- iremos allá.

Terry – vaya -dijo sorprendido al ver la majestuosidad del lugar.

Candy – esta es la Colina de Pony, allá está el padre árbol -dijo señalándolo- y abajo está el hogar.

Terry – desde este punto se puede ver toda la ciudad.

Candy – por la noche la vista es mejor.

Terry – ya lo creo, y más en compañía de alguien como tu -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – que cosas dices -dijo sonrojándose.

Terry – solo digo lo que es -dijo sonriendo, acercando su rostro al de ella...sintiendo como sus labios se secaban necesitando beber de ese dulce nectar.

Candy – yo -dijo en forma de susurro sin apartarse de él, fijándose en su mirada...en esos ojos azul zafiro que la volvían loca, notando un brillo diferente en ellos.

Terry – eres lo más hermoso que he visto -dijo sin dejar de verla al mismo tiempo que tocaba su rostro acercándose más a ella.

Candy – gracias -dijo nerviosamente, estando a escasos milímetros de sus labios algo o alguien los interrumpió.

John – Candyyy -dijo gritando.

Candy – eehhh -dijo apartando su rostro del de él.

Terry – pero que -dijo volteando su mirada.

Candy – John.

Melissa – Candyyy -dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Candy – Meli -dijo sonriendo- John que hacen aquí.

John – te vimos venir y.

Meli – quisimos darte una sorpresa.

Terry – sorpresa -dijo frunciendo el ceño- interrumpieron mi momento -dijo asi mismo.

Candy – como se han portado eehhh -dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña, para luego alborotar el cabello de John.

Meli – muy bien -dijo sonriendo.

John – oye, ya no soy un chiquillo para que sigas haciendo eso.

Candy – está bien.

Terry – ejem...ejem -dijo para llamar la atención.

Candy – lo siento -dijo sonriendo de lado- niños quiero presentarles a mi amigo Terry.

Meli -hola -dijo dándole la mano.

Terry – hola pequeña -dijo besando el dorso de la mano con ternura.

John – pensé que era tu novio...porque los vi a punto de.

Candy – John no digas esas cosas -dijo seriamente.

John – está bien no diré nada.

Candy – bien vamos entonces -dijo mirando a su acompañante.

Terry – claro...pero a donde -dijo levantando la ceja.

John – al hogar -dijo señalando- las hermanas te esperan Candy.

Candy – si, vamos -dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su acompañante, para caminar colina abajo hacia la vieja casa que se encontraba ahí, la cual albergaba muchos niños sin padres; los cuales eran ayudados por la familia Andrey desde hace muchos años no solo con donaciones sino también proporcionándoles un cariño sincero como parte de la familia.

Continuará…


	10. Capitulo 10

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **NEW YORK – AÑO ACTUAL-**

Eleanor – cariño no esperaba verte por aquí -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Terry – lo sé, te interrumpo.

Eleanor – claro que no, nunca lo haces -dijo señalando el lugar.

Terry – quiero que me cuentes de nuevo aquella historia.

Eleanor – disculpa -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – cuando te diste cuenta de que yo venía en camino -dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Eleanor – aahh esa -dijo extrañada- pero si a ti no te gusta que lo mencione porque -dijo sentándose frente a él.

Terry – si lo sé -dijo interrumpiéndola- es solo quiero escucharla…podrías hacerlo -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – si está bien, te lo diré...gustas un poco de té.

Terry – no, prefiero un jugo de frutas.

Eleanor – está bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su hijo.

Cloise – aquí está el té señora -dijo ingresando al lugar, para luego dejar la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

Eleanor – gracias, por favor puedes traer un vaso de jugo de frutas para mi hijo.

Cloise – como dice -dijo mirándolo detenidamente- pero sí.

Eleanor – solo tráelo por favor.

Cloise – si señora -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – desde cuando dejaste de tomar el té.

Terry – no lo deje mamá -dijo frunciendo el ceño- simplemente no tengo ganas de tomarlo ahora.

Eleanor – creo que deberías ir a ver a Edward, he escuchado que no has comido bien en estos días...y que sufres de insomnio.

Terry – no vine a que me retaras -dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Eleanor – está bien, pero me parece extraño que.

Terry – vas a contarme la historia si o no.

Eleanor – está bien -dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

Terry – solo omite la parte en que papá y tú se conocieron y.

Eleanor – ya se, ya se...te interesa más la segunda parte.

Terry – mmm puede decirse que sí.

Eleanor – lo que paso es que tu padre empezó a sentirse mal, al mismo tiempo que yo...pensamos que era algo que habíamos comido porque ambos teníamos el mismo malestar pero.

Terry – pero -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Eleanor – no fue así, nos hicimos algunos análisis y fue ahí cuando supe que estaba embarazada...pero lo más curioso fue que tu padre también tenia los mismos síntomas que yo, varios meses se la paso muy mal y tenía antojos -dijo sonriendo al recordar- cosa que a mí no me sucedía, por la noches salía de madrugada a la tienda más cercana a comprar helado con pasas.

Terry – en serio -dijo sorprendido- eso no me lo habias dicho.

Eleanor – asi es…tú nunca has querido oírlo.

Terry – entonces.

Eleanor – el doctor nos dijo que podía ser normal que no nos preocuparamos, que en unos meses se le quitaria, pero nuestra sorpresa fue que no fue así todos los nueve meses se la paso comiendo helado y con dolores de cabeza y nausea...pero cuando tu naciste se le quito el malestar.

Terry – tú crees que eso puede heredarse -dijo mirando fijamente a su madre.

Eleanor – pero podría ser que si -dijo dándole un sorbo a su té- no lo sé porque lo preguntas.

Terry – entonces talvez -dijo así mismo, para luego volver a ver su mano, la misma con que la había acariciado.

Eleanor – cuanto tiempo de embarazo tiene -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – como dices -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – por tu cambio de humor, el que no comas en las mañanas, el que no duermas bien por las noches, que cambies tus alimentos, que comas helado y el que te interese escuchar esa historia a la que nunca le pusiste atención, no me queda nada más pensar que.

Terry – tú crees que este embarazada -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – si lo creo, solo espero que sea ella y no ya sabes quien -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – como crees -dijo seriamente, recordando lo sucedido con Susana hace unos momentos, imaginando que sus malestares podrían ser porque era Susana la que estaba embarazada y no Candy-, luego movió levemente su cabeza para ayer pase la noche con ella no sentí nada diferente, pero si note que.

Eleanor – que notaste.

Terry – su vientre -dijo sorprendido- su cuerpo no es el mismo de antes...a simple vista pense que habia subido de peso y.

Eleanor – y tu que presientes -dijo interrumpiendolo.

Terry – tengo una sensación inexplicable en mi pecho que no se si.

Eleanor – búscala, será mejor que hagan las pases...pídele perdón cariño, pero sobre todo pidetelo a ti por lo que has hecho.

Terry – no se si querrá perdonarme -dijo cabizbajo.

Eleanor – ella aún te ama, me pude dar cuenta cuando los visite.

Terry – como dices -dijo mirando a su madre.

Eleanor – una semana antes de la audiencia, vi como ella observaba el automóvil...supongo que llegó a creer que eras tú, su rostro se ilumino, sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial y su sonrisa...esa que pude ver a la distancia; pronto la vi parada frente al portal de las rosas y.

Terry – y -dijo desesperado.

Eleanor – cuando me vio, de su rostro se desvanecieron todas esas expresiones, su mirada se puso obscura, su respiración volvió a la normalidad, esa sonrisa ya no existía más; pero aun así no dejo de ser la misma chica dulce de siempre.

Terry – eso es lo que más amo de ella -dijo recordando- que siempre tiene una buena cara no importando las circunstancias.

Eleanor – aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tus errores, búscala y sé feliz...solo déjate llevar y deja tu orgullo por un lado, tú sabes que ella vale la pena.

Terry – lo sé, es la mujer de mi vida y ahora si esto que siento es verdadero seré mucho más feliz de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **NEW YORK – AÑO ACTUAL-**

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Albert – pequeña estás lista -dijo en voz alta- estamos llegando.

Candy – eehh…si.

Albert – no entiendo porque insistes en venir con Edward si en Chicago hay excelentes médicos.

Candy – ya te dije que quiero que Edward lleve el control de mi embarazo, además en unos meses será transferido a Escocia…no es perfecto -dijo sonriendo- el podrá asistirme en el parto.

Albert – si, será perfecto -dijo levantando la ceja.

Karen – no le digas nada -dijo sonriéndole a su esposo.

Albert – está bien.

Archie – estás decidida a tener el bebé en Escocia.

Candy – claro, es el ambiente ideal…tu sabes como disfruto estar en el bosque.

Archie – si lo recuerdo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Albert – listo llegamos -dijo deteniendo el automóvil.

George – estás segura que no vendrá por acá.

Candy - no lo creo…aunque -dijo pensativamente- está tomando terapia con Stear.

Archie – con mi hermano -dijo sorprendido.

Candy – si.

Archie – vaya no lo imaginaba -dijo sorprendido- pero de igual manera la clínica de Stear está del otro lado de la ciudad.

George – entiendo.

Karen – vamos.

Candy – si -dijo bajando del automóvil.

Albert – iré a estacionarme los veo luego.

George – está bien.

Archie – entramos.

Candy – si, por acá -dijo ingresando al lugar- ahh ya extrañaba este olor -dijo sonriendo de lado- también extraño correr por estos pasillos.

Karen – pero huele un poco raro no -dijo tapándose la nariz.

Archie – olor a medicamento es por eso.

Karen – si pero no sé si yo extrañaría eso -dijo sintiéndose mal.

George – te pasa algo -dijo al ver la expresión de ella.

Karen – no sé.

Candy – te pasa algo Karen -dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – no se…siento revuelto el estómago.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida- desde cuando te sientes así.

Karen – desde esta mañana.

George – no quieres que te vea un médico.

Karen – claro que no, estoy bien.

Candy – siéntate un momento -dijo señalando un lugar- iré por Edward.

Karen – no es necesario que.

Archie – te acompaño.

Candy – no te preocupes estaré bien -dijo sonriéndole- conozco muy bien este lugar…podría correr hasta con los ojos cerrados.

George – espero no lo hagas.

Candy – claro que no -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- menos ahora…no te preocupes quédense aquí vuelvo enseguida -dijo separándose de ellos.

Archie – vaya es ella quien viene a ver al doctor y no Karen -dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – tienes razón tiene mucha energía.

Karen – es más enérgica que nunca -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – y Candy.

Archie – fue por Edward.

Albert – como que fue por Edward…acaso no tendríamos que ir con ella hasta la clínica.

George – si pero Karen se siente un poco mal.

Albert – que te pasa -dijo alarmado sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Karen – nada…ellos solo exageran.

* * *

 **Mientras que en otro lugar del hospital.**

Candy – en verdad ya extrañaba esto -dijo mirando alrededor buscando a su amigo cuando sintió toparse con alguien- ooh disculpe -dijo sin darse cuenta.

Susana – fijese por donde camina -dijo sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Candy – disculpe yo -dijo quedandose callada al ver de quien se trataba- con permiso y disculpe.

Susana – eres Candy verdad…la ex esposa de Terry.

Candy – disculpa -dijo mirándola seriamente.

Susana – este encuentro ha sido tan oportuno -dijo sonriendo- íbamos a buscarte, pero ya que estás por aquí pues necesito hablar contigo.

Candy – creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar -dijo dándole la espalda.

Susana – espera -dijo tomándola del brazo.

Candy – no te atrevas a tocarme -dijo soltándose del agarre de ella.

Susana – lo siento -dijo sonriendo malévolamente- te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Candy – que quieres -dijo respirando fuertemente- no sabes lo valioso que es mi tiempo.

Susana – lo imagino -dijo rodando los ojos- será rápido yo solo.

Candy – está bien dime lo que tengas que decir -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Susan – gracias será rápido, pues solo quiero pedirte que por favor firmes los papeles de divorcio cuanto antes.

Candy – así porque -dijo levantando la ceja- según tú porque debería hacerlo.

Susana – solo estás atrasando nuestra boda, pronto se notará mi embarazo -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Susana – además Terry ya no quiere estar atado a ti…no sabes cuan ilusionado está por este bebé -dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Candy – ya lo imagino -dijo mientras sentía por dentro una rabia.

Susana – te agradecería que le dijeras a tus abogados que.

Candy – no te preocupes esto acabará antes de lo que imaginas…y si no tienes nada más que decir.

Susana – oohh no gracias -dijo tomándole la mano- mi bebé y yo te lo agradecemos…adiós espero no verte de nuevo -dijo dándole la espalada saliendo del lugar.

Candy – como es posible -dijo sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y una lágrima caía por su mejilla- te odio…te odio como pudiste y yo que pensé que.

Edward – Candy eres tú -dijo al verla.

Candy – Edward -dijo desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

* * *

- **FLASH BACK- AÑOS ATRÁS**

 **CHICAGO**

Candy – hola a todos -dijo ingresando a la casa.

Albert – hola -dijo cruzándose de brazos al verla

Candy – voy a tomar un baño.

Anthony – acaso no piensas saludar…tenemos visitas -dijo señalando hacia la sala.

Candy – oohh -dijo deteniendo su paso- lo siento.

Archie – hola gatita.

Candy – hola chicos, lo siento no los vi -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eliza – tan distraída estas.

Candy – claro que no -dijo dándole un corto abrazo- felicidades amiga…bueno ahora seremos familia -dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – así es…estoy feliz -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Candy – lo imagino…ahora déjame verlo -dijo sonriendo.

Eliza – tarannnn -dijo cantando mostrándole la mano donde yacía un hermoso anillo con un enorme solitario.

Candy – wooooww es hermoso -dijo sintiendo en su interior un leve sentimiento de tristeza- es lo mínimo que podrías haberle dado hermanito.

Anthony – no digas tonterías -dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Candy – me alegro mucho por ustedes -dijo sonriéndoles- los quiero.

Eliza – Anthony – y nosotros a ti -dijeron al unisonido.

Eliza – y es por ello que quiero que seas nuestra madrina de bodas.

Candy – claro encantada acepto -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Annie – Candy se ve tan feliz.

Archie – como no va a estarlo, su hermano va a casarse.

Patty – no creo que sea solo por eso -dijo interrumpiéndolo- creo que tiene algo que ver con ese chico.

Archie – claro no.

Stear – no digas eso…sino Archie se pondrá celoso -dijo sonriendo.

Archie – deja de decir tonterías -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – hola a todos -dijo saludando a cada uno de beso y abrazo.

Patty – estuvimos esperándote.

Candy – si lo siento pero tuve que hacer algo.

Annie – y ese algo tiene nombre cierto.

Candy – bueno yo.

Albert – Candy puedes venir un momento -dijo llamándola- necesitamos hablar.

Candy – claro -dijo mirándolo fijamente- en un momento regreso.

Annie – pasa algo.

Candy – no te preocupes…creo que solo me retará -dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba.

Anthony – y bien vamos a brindar -dijo en voz alta.

Albert – adelante -dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Candy – gracias -dijo ingresando al lugar- porque tanto misterio.

Albert – porque escapaste.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – te fuiste a hurtadias sin decirle a nadie, le cancelaste a Eliza la reunión que quería tener contigo y.

Candy – porque no me dijiste que Karen es tu novia -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Albert – que estás diciendo.

Candy – se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Albert – no los hay.

Candy – entonces.

Albert – hoy iba a decírtelo -dijo interrumpiéndola- lo haré oficial con sus padres y con mi familia nuestro noviazgo en la cena de hoy.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida- oficial.

Albert – sí, tú sabes cómo me gusta hacer las cosas.

Candy – pero con tus novias anteriores tu nunca hiciste algo como esto.

Albert – lo sé…estoy muy interesado en Karen -dijo firmemente- y quiero formalizar mi relación con ella y puede que en un futuro no muy lejano la haga mi esposa.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano- pero porque Anthony.

Albert – porque es un metiche -dijo sonriendo- solo me sorprendió hablando por teléfono con ella.

Candy – ahh bueno yo.

Albert – ustedes son lo más importante para mí -dijo mirándola fijamente- los quiero tanto.

Candy – y nosotros a ti -dijo abrazándolo- perdóname por comportarme de esta manera…solo estaba celosa de que alguien más tendría la atención de mi adorado hermano -dijo sollozando.

Albert – tu siempre serás mi princesa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy – te lo mereces, además ya es hora de que tengas tu propia familia…ya has hecho mucho por nosotros.

Albert – nunca dejaré de estar al pendiente de ustedes.

Candy – ya no somos unos niños -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- Anthony va a casarse y se irá a su propia casa…y también llegará el momento que lo hagas también.

Albert – Candy -dijo sorprendido.

Candy – no te preocupes por mi, cuando termine el verano empezaré a trabajar en el hospital y conseguiré por mi propia cuenta un lugar donde vivir.

Albert – yo no pretendo que.

Candy – lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndolo- pero cuando llegue el momento quiero estar lista…no estar dependiendo de ustedes, al fin y al cabo cada uno hará su propia…si ustedes son felices yo lo seré más.

Albert – tienes razón -dijo sonriendo- ahora dime que hay con Terry.

Candy – bueno…primero quiero decirte que no sabía que es el hermano de Karen; cuando nos conocimos omitimos decir nuestros apellidos solo.

Albert – no tienes porque darme tanta explicación, pero entonces te gusta él.

Candy – bueno -dijo mirando a su hermano- si me gusta…estamos apenas conociéndonos y.

Albert – al parecer él está muy interesado en ti.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – Karen me lo ha dicho -dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno en realidad no sabia quien era la chica de quien ella me hablaba…me contó toda la historia de su hermano.

Candy – en serio.

Albert – si -dijo mirándola- creo que ya es momento que también encuentres la felicidad también y si es con él bueno yo.

Candy – gracias Albert -dijo abrazandolo efusivamente- hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacia sentir de la manera en que Terry me hace sentir, ya he olvidado lo que pasó con Neal y.

Albert – ya era hora…solo espero que no te haga daño, y si intenta algo se las verá conmigo.

Candy – Albert porque lo dices así -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Albert – tengo que defender a mi hermana sobre todo y todos.

Candy – no creo que él se atreva a hacer algo que.

Albert – eso espero -dijo pensativamente.

Candy – creo que es mejor que regresemos los chicos nos esperan.

Albert – tienes razón.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **NEW YORK – AÑO ACTUAL-**

Candy – que pasó -dijo despertando- mi bebé.

Archie – estás bien.

Candy – si…pero mi bebé.

Edward – está muy bien no te preocupes y bienvenida a la tierra -dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – Edward -dijo abrazandolo- ya te extrañaba.

Edward – y yo a ti.

Candy – donde están los demás -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Archie – con Karen -dijo seriamente.

Candy – que ha pasado con ella.

Edward – no te preocupes, está bien solo la envié a realizarse unos análisis.

Candy – tu crees que.

Edward – no lo sé…debemos asegurarnos primero antes de decir algo.

Candy – cierto.

Edward – tu amigo presente no se ha apartado de ti.

Candy – gracias Archie.

Edward – bueno iré a ver como va tu cuñada, regreso en un momento para que te pueda hacer el examen.

Candy – claro.

Archie – en verdad te sientes bien.

Candy – si.

Archie – no sabes cuanto me preocupe.

Candy – lo siento.

Archie – pero que fue lo que pasó.

Candy – nada importante – dijo suspirando.

Archie - siempre serás siendo mi gatita -dijo acariciando su rostro- sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Candy – Archie -dijo nerviosamente.

Archie – discúlpame, es solo que no me puedo resistir a tus encantos -dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- a pesar de estos años que hemos estado alejados no he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante de mi vida -dijo acercándose más a ella sintiendo tan cerca sus labios a los que ansiaba con tantas ganas y deseo, ese que a pesar del tiempo no se había ido; el pensar de que alguna vez ella estuvo a punto de entregarse en cuerpo y alma, darle su pureza e inocencia que cualquiera hubiera deseado tener...pero su deseo y amor tuvo que ser más fuerte que el mismo, su caballerosidad no se lo permitió negándose a aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía.

Candy – por favor no lo hagas -dijo volteando su rostro, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

Archie – lo siento, prometí no presionarte.

Candy – está bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Archie – bien -dijo tomandola de la mano.

Terry – quieres soltar a MI esposa -dijo tras ellos, furiosamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

Candy – Terry -dijo volteando su mirada- que haces aquí.

Terry – vine a verte, pero no puedo dejarte ni un minuto sola sin que él se te acerque -dijo frente a ellos.

Archie – no tenías por qué venir -dijo furiosamente parándose frente a ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Terry – no eres el indicado para decirmelo -dijo levantando la barbilla- Candy es quien tiene que decirlo no tu...pero ya me di cuenta que seguirás en tu mismo plan...o me equivoco.

Archie – a que te refieres.

Terry – sabes de que hablo...a querer convencerla de escaparse contigo...como sucedio la noche anterior a nuestra boda.

Archie – ella no te merecía, ni te merecerá nunca -dijo mirando a su amiga con sorpresa- acaso se lo contaste -dijo en forma de susurro.

Candy – si.

Terry – y tu si -dijo sarcásticamente- por favor no me hagas reír.

Archie – puedo ser mejor que tú, en todos los aspectos...porque yo nunca la engañaría.

Terry – a no…y como fue que terminaste yendo con Annie -dijo levantando la ceja.

Archie – eso no.

Terry – no tienes porque hablarme de esa forma -dijo interrumpiéndolo- tu tienes tantas cosas como yo.

Archie – pero Candy siempre será mi gatita.

Terry – olvídalo y ya te dije que a mi no me hables así -dijo tomandolo del cuello de la camisa.

Candy – déjalo Terry -dijo tratando de separarlos, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Archie – no te preocupes gatita se defenderme solo -dijo mirando a Terry a los ojos.

Terry – no quiero escuchar que vuelvas a llamar a MI esposa así entendido -dijo furiosamente.

Archie – tu no me lo vas a impedir -dijo retándolo.

Candy – quieren calmarse los dos -dijo gritando- tú suéltalo -dijo señalando a Terry- y tu cállate -dijo señalando a Archie furiosamente, dejando a ambos chicos sorprendidos por su actitud.

Terry – como tú digas -dijo soltándolo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba para atrás.

Archie – lo siento no quise hacerte enojar -dijo agitadamente- creo que mejor me voy -dijo acercandose a ella dandole un beso en la mejilla- si me necesitas estaré ahí -dijo señalando.

Candy – no te preocupes voy a estar bien -dijo cruzando los brazos, para verlo salir de la habitación- ahora tú quieres decirme a que has venido.

Terry – no esperaba encontrarte aquí, estás bien.

Candy – si -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Terry - necesito hablar contigo.

Candy – creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, nuestros abogados.

Terry – no he venido a hablar de eso -dijo interrumpiéndola- sino de algo más.

Candy – que quieres decir -dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – cuando ibas a decírmelo -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Candy – como dices -dijo nerviosamente- de que hablas.

Terry – del hijo que estás esperando -dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Candy – yo no -dijo titubeando.

Terry – creo que no puedes seguir ocultándolo Candy -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy – yo…yo -dijo nerviosamente.

Terry – vas a negarlo -dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no tengo que negar nada -dijo mirándolo a los ojos- porqué lo supones.

Terry – los síntomas que tengo, mi madre dice que.

Candy – no soy yo…es Susana -dijo furiosamente al verlo.

Terry – que dices…como tú.

Candy – me enteré -dijo interrumpiéndolo- ella misma me dio las buenas nuevas.

Terry – como dices.

Candy – si te sientes así no es por mí -dijo sonriendo de lado- tu crees que yo…porque tú…por favor no me hagas reír -dijo mirándolo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que en su mente le pedía perdón a su hijo por hablar de esa manera- es mejor que te vayas -dijo dandole la espalda.

Terry – Candy -dijo tomándola del brazo- solo dime si.

Candy – quieres soltarme -dijo furiosamente.

Albert – es mejor que te vayas -dijo tras él- y llévate a tu amiguita también.

Terry – Albert -dijo seriamente- Karen.

Karen – no te dirijas a mi de esa manera.

Candy – vete ya -dijo alzando la voz.

Terry – Candy por favor dime si.

Candy - no estoy embarazada -dijo alzando la voz, mientras que su interior le pedía disculpas a su bebé.

Terry – como dices…no te creo.

Candy – no me importa si lo crees o no -dijo furiosamente- que te crees en pensar que lo estoy.

Terry – es que yo -dijo mirando su mano- yo sentí.

Candy – no pudiste haber sentido nada…no hay nada.

Terry – no puedes ser…yo estaba seguro que.

Candy – ya tienes la respuesta que venias a buscar…ahora ya puedes marcharte -dijo caminando dándole la espalda.

Archie – Candy -dijo sorprendido al verla.

Candy – solo llévame adentro -dijo tomándolo del brazo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía en su mejilla.

Archie – vas a pagar cada una de sus lágrimas -dijo gritándole a Terry.

Albert – vete Terry -dijo seriamente.

Terry – siento mucho ser tan inoportuno -dijo cabizbajo- perdóname Karen.

Karen – no puedo creer que vayas a tener un hijo con esa…hasta donde has llegado Terry -dijo tristemente- eres mi hermano y te quiero…pero no perdono lo que le has hecho a Candy.

Terry – perdóname -dijo cabizbajo retirándose del lugar.

Karen – mi amor -dijo abrazando a su esposo- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando -dijo llorando- es mi hermano y me duele verlo así.

Albert – lo sé…pero él fue quien quiso que las cosas pasaran de esa manera.

Continuará…


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola les dejo otro capítulo...espero lo disfruten, así mismo nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, esto me ayuda mucho a mejorar mis trabajos los cuales comparto con ustedes con mucho cariño...saludos Angie :)

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

 **CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 **CHICAGO – FLASH BACK-**

 **AÑOS ATRÁS**

Karen – así que está confirmado -dijo caminando tras su hermano.

Terry – de que hablas -dijo abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Karen – de Candy por supuesto -dijo sonriendo.

Terry – no entiendo…no sé de que hablas.

Karen – no digas eso…estuviste con ella -dijo codeándolo- ya me he enterado de todo -dijo sonriéndole.

Terry – vaya que rápida eres para averiguar la vida privada de las personas…pero está bien te lo diré, si estuve con ella y me la pase genial -dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

Karen – lo sabía -dijo alegremente- es una linda chica.

Terry – si que solo es.

Karen - solo espero que ahora si te dejes de jueguitos…ella no.

Terry – no…ya no quiero jueguitos, busco algo serio.

Karen – qué estas diciendo –dijo sorprendida.

Terry – déjame dormir quieres -dijo cerrando sus ojos- estoy muy cansado.

Karen – está bien -dijo levantándose de su cama.

Terry – dime algo.

Karen – mmm.

Terry – que tan bien la conoces.

Karen – buenos pues no he hablado mucho con ella, pero William me ha hablado muy bien de ella…me parece una chica muy dulce, gentil, amable…tiene muchas muy buenas cualidades, así que espero que por el bien de ella y mío la trates bien.

Terry – o sea que te cae bien.

Karen – si…porque lo preguntas.

Terry – yo que tú no estaría tan segura.

Karen – porque.

Terry – le has robado a su hermanito -dijo sonriendo- no sabes cuan profunda es la relación entre ellos…solo te digo que está muy celosa de ti.

Karen – como dices pero.

Terry – no le agradas del todo -dijo interrumpiéndola- me lo ha dicho y me pidió disculpas por decirlo.

Karen – como dices -dijo sorprendida- eso te dijo ella.

Terry – no podría mentir.

Karen – pero William no me dijo nada -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- tendré que hablar con él y preguntarle que puedo hacer…no quiero que ella me odie.

Terry – ella no es la clase de persona que puede odiar a alguien.

Karen – ah no…pero tu me dijiste que.

Terry – simplemente no le caes bien -dijo sonriendo- no significa que te odia…ella no es así, solo tienes que aprender a conocerla y verás lo especial que es -dijo suspirando.

Karen – ahh entiendo.

Terry – ahora puedes dejarme solo quiero descansar un momento.

Karen – está bien -dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Terry – como piensa que Candy puede odiarla…es tan dulce -dijo sonriendo- ahh pecosa que has hecho conmigo -dijo cerrando los ojos entrando en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Albert – entonces te gusta.

Candy – no te puedo mentir.

Albert – lo sé…pero sabes no confío mucho en él.

Candy – porque lo dices…ni siquiera has cruzado palabras con él.

Albert – tienes razón pero Karen me ha dicho que.

Candy – Karen -dijo levantando la ceja- ahora que la mencionas, cuando pensabas decírmelo.

Albert – que cosa.

Candy – que ya es tú novia.

Albert – como lo sabes -dijo pensativo- mmm entiendo y sé quien pudo decírtelo -dijo pasando la mano por su cabello.

Candy – como sea…porque no me lo habías dicho…ya no confias en mi.

Albert – no es eso -dijo sonriendo- pensaba hacerlo formalmente…e iba a pedir de tu ayuda.

Candy – mi ayuda.

Albert – si, quiero ir a hablar con sus padres a New York…pedir su mano formalmente.

Candy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – si…quiero hacer mi relación formal, a mi edad ya no estoy para andar por ahí viéndonos cada vez que podamos.

Candy – Albert -dijo sorprendida.

Albert – perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…mis intenciones con Karen son serias, y lamento mucho que te enteraras por alguien más y no por mí.

Candy – entiendo…te has enamorado.

Albert – si, como un adolescente -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – me alegro mucho -dijo abrazandolo- deseo que seas feliz…ya haz hecho mucho por Anthony y por mi.

Albert – siempre seguiré con ustedes.

Candy – lo sé, es solo que -dijo sollozando.

Albert – siempre vamos ha estar juntos, nunca voy a dejarlos…que esté enamorado de Karen no significa que me iré.

Candy – lo sé…pero mereces hacer tu vida; estes donde estés siempre estaremos juntos -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – claro…no sería nada sin ustedes.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **NEW YORK – AÑO ACTUAL-**

Edward – y bien hemos terminado -dijo sonriendo- el bebé está muy bien.

Candy – que felicidad -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Edward – ahora me dirás que fue lo que pasó.

Candy – a que te refieres.

Edward – vi a una mujer hablando contigo, cuando me acercaba se fue…me da la impresión de que la he visto en algún lado, dime quien es ella.

Candy – es la mujer con quien me engaño Terry -dijo mirándola fijamente.

Edward – como dices.

Candy – la causante de nuestro divorcio y ahora ella está esperando un hijo de él -dijo sollozando.

Edward – que como puede ser posible -dijo sorprendido al mismo tiempo pensativo- no estés triste no le hace bien a tu hijo -dijo tomando su mano- de ahora en adelante tienes que estar tranquila, feliz.

Candy – tienes razón.

Edward – en verdad no sé que decirte -dijo suspirando- supongo que no vas a arreglar las cosas con él.

Candy – no…voy a finalizar con esto de una vez por todas.

Edward – sea lo que sea…sabes que tienes mi apoyo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Candy – lo sé, muchas gracias -dijo sonriéndole.

Edward – por lo pronto puedo decirte que en dos meses harán mi traslado a Escocia…aún estás decidida a tener a tú bebé allá.

Candy – claro…necesito aires nuevos -dijo sonriendo.

Edward – si entiendo…entonces estaré esperando por ti.

Candy – no esperarás mucho…estaré ahí antes de lo que crees.

Edward – me alegro.

Candy – oohhh -dijo sorprendida.

Edward – que pase…te duele algo te sientes bien.

Candy – he sido una inconsciente.

Edward – cómo dices.

Candy – no te pregunté como está Karen.

Edward – no te preocupes ella está muy bien -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Terry – está el doctor Cornwell -dijo abriendo la puerta aburptamente.

Secretaria – señor Grandchester usted no tiene cita hoy.

Terry – no estoy preguntando eso -dijo dando grandes pasos agitadamente.

Secretaria – el doctor Cornwell está en una reunión -dijo tras él- no puede pasar.

Terry – quien me lo impide -dijo empujando la puerta fuertemente haciendo un gran estruendo en el lugar.

Stear – Terry -dijo sorprendido al verlo.

Terry – necesito hablar contigo -dijo poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio.

Secretaria – doctor Cornwell lo siento pero no pude detenerlo.

Stear – no te preocupes, cierra la puerta y que nadie nos interrumpa -dijo tapando el auricular.

Secretaria – como diga -dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Terry – Stear yo.

Stear – si doctor Song -dijo haciendole a Terry una señal de silencio- claro que participaré estoy ansioso…discúlpeme pero tengo un paciente, me dio gusto saludarle hasta pronto -dijo cortando la llamada- que diablos pasa contigo porque entras de esa manera al consultorio estaba en una llamada.

Terry – lo siento.

Stear – tuvo que ser algo muy grave para que vengas tan alterado -dijo señalando el sillón- siéntate.

Terry – no puedo más Stear…estoy desesperado, necesito dormir dame algún medicamento.

Stear – entiende Terry no te daré medicamento…bueno dime que pasó esta vez -dijo sentándose frente a él.

Terry – Susana fué a decirme que está embarazada -dijo dándole el documento.

Stear – como dices -dijo sorprendido al mismo momento que lo recibía.

Terry – pero estoy seguro que no es mío.

Stear – así -dijo leyendo el documento- porque lo dices.

Terry – porque estoy seguro que no lo es.

Stear – el documento es auténtico -dijo revisándolo.

Terry – puede que sea auténtico…pero es hijo de otro, ahora viene a querer hacerme responsable.

Stear – fue tú amante…a caso no pensaste que alguna vez pasaría.

Terry – no…tome mis precauciones y estoy seguro que no es mi hijo.

Stear – está bien como tu digas -dijo doblando el documento- y que piensas hacer.

Terry – comprobar que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

Stear – entiendo.

Terry – dime es posible hacer una prueba de ADN.

Stear – qué -dijo sorprendido.

Terry – si…una prueba de ADN necesito demostrar que lo que dice Susana es mentira.

Stear – bueno creo que si es posible.

Terry – como que crees que si es posible…eres doctor no.

Stear – no el tipo de doctor que tú crees.

Terry – entonces no puedes ayudarme -dijo levantándose en el sillón.

Stear – ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de doctor.

Terry – pero puedes recomendarme con alguien no.

Stear – bueno tengo un par de amigos que.

Terry – llámalos entonces -dijo señalando el teléfono.

Stear – ahora.

Terry – ahora -dijo agitadamente.

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

 **DÍAS DESPUÉS**

George – estás segura de que quieres hacerlo de esa manera.

Candy – no tengo otra…además no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, no quiero saber nada de él.

George – y que vas a hacer con lo del bebé.

Candy – nada…por lo pronto Terry cree que no estoy embarazada.

Albert – no estoy de acuerdo contigo…Eleanor va a salir muy afectada.

Candy – lo sé -dijo suspirando- pero de alguna manera se va a enterar.

Albert – tienes razón.

George – bueno entonces voy a empezar a tramitar los documentos -dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Candy – gracias George -dijo caminando hacia la ventana para ver atraves de ella.

Albert – Candy -dijo tras ella.

Candy – no me dejó otra opción -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Albert – lo sé.

Candy – quiso jugar conmigo a su manera…ahora yo voy a hacer quien va a jugar a mi manera -dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – está bien se va hacer como tu quieres que sea…entonces vas a irte a Escocia.

Candy – si, ese mismo día lo haré.

Karen – los interrumpo -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – para nada amor -dijo sonriéndole.

Candy – como te sientes -dijo acercándose a ella.

Karen – mejor…con el paso de los días me he sentido bien.

Candy – me alegro mucho -dijo sonriendo- no me imaginaba a mi hermano con esos síntomas de embarazo.

Albert – no los tengo -dijo cruzando los brazos- esa vez comí algo que me hizo daño.

Karen – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo- y tú al fin ya no tienes esos malestares cierto.

Candy – ya no -dijo acariciando su vientre- mi bebé se comporta de maravilla.

Albert – ojalá sea así siempre y no un rebelde como su padre -dijo sonriendo sin pensar en sus palabras.

Candy – no lo será.

Karen – se que esto te parecerá absurdo pero.

Candy – que cosa.

Karen – mamá me dijo que Terry no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente…ha dejado de comer todos los platillos favoritos hasta el té.

Candy – así -dijo levantando- desde cuando.

Karen – desde hace un tiempo…y por eso mamá me preguntó por ti.

Candy – por mi.

Albert – que preguntó.

Karen – me preguntó que si estas embarazada.

Candy – como dices…porque lo cree, no le habrás dicho que.

Karen – claro que no, sin tu consentimiento jamás…además tu tienes tus razones en no decírselo aún.

Candy – si, pero lo haré antes de irme.

Albert – y como llegó a esa conclusión Eleanor.

Karen – pues me comentó que Terry llegó a casa muy interesado en la historia de cuando estaba embarazada de él.

Candy – historia -dijo pensativamente.

Karen – entonces por el interés de mi hermano en escuchar la historia que toda su vida había evitado -dijo sonriendo- el comer helado de pasas y aborrecer el té…mamá sospecha de tu embarazo.

Candy – helado de pasas, pero si él lo odia.

Karen – al parecer ya no -dijo sonriendo- y según mamá tiene todos los síntomas que tuvo mi padre cuando estuvo embarazada.

Candy – ahhh esta historia -dijo recordando- se a que se refiere.

Albert – no entiendo de que hablan -dijo mirándolas- que historia, que síntomas.

Karen – esta bien te la contaré.

* * *

 **CHICAGO -FLASH BACK-**

 **AÑOS ATRÁS**

Eliza – que les parece este diseño -dijo sonriendo.

Patty – me parece hermoso.

Annie – vaya es demasiado atrevido no.

Eliza – atrevido…por favor Annie deja de actuar como una vieja- dime Candy tú que opinas.

Candy – eehh -dijo distraída mientras daba la vuelta a las páginas de una revista.

Patty – que opinas del vestido.

Annie – Candy te sientes bien.

Candy – oohh si discúlpame…estaba pensando cómo.

Eliza – en Terry supongo -dijo interrumpiéndola.

Candy – oohh no es solo que.

Eliza – te entiendo no te preocupes…aún no te ha pedido que seas su novia.

Candy – bueno no.

Patty – y que espera.

Annie – no debería hacerte esperar.

Candy – no estoy esperando nada.

Eliza – ahh no.

Candy – seguimos hablando por teléfono.

Patty – y dime que tipo de llamadas por teléfono hacen.

Eliza – ya dejen de preguntarle…sino no quiere contarnos.

Candy – no es el tipo de llamadas que estás pensado.

Annie – que cosas se te ocurren Patty

Patty – yo solo decía.

Candy – no hay mucho que decir.

Eliza – ahh no.

Candy – no además -dijo al momento que era interrumpida por el sonido del celular.

Patty – es Terry.

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eliza – ve y no te hagas la difícil -dijo sonriendo.

Candy – claro que no, vuelvo en un momento -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Patty – creo que ella será la próxima en casarse.

Annie – no lo creo -dijo ojeando una revista.

Eliza – porque lo dices.

Annie – por Albert recuerda que.

Eliza – si tienes razón es más probable que sea Albert el siguiente en casarse.

 **Mientras cerca de ahí.**

Candy – hola.

 _Terry – hola pecosa como estás._

Candy – muy bien…como va todo.

 _Terry – bien dentro de lo que cabe…mucho trabajo, ultimamente he viajado mucho._

Candy - aahhh.

 _Terry – pero el proyecto en que estaba trabajando ya terminó…así que papá me dará vacaciones._

Candy – que bien, te las mereces.

 _Terry – quiero verte -dijo sin titubear._

Candy – como dices.

 _Terry – he pensado mucho en ti, te extraño y deseo mucho verte._

Candy – Terry.

 _Terry – tú no me extrañas._

Candy – bueno…pues sí -dijo timidamente- pronto iremos New York lo recuerdas.

 _Terry – si…ya lo sé, Karen lo menciona todos los días._

Candy – así.

 _Terry – sabes es un poco loca y malhumorada…pero es buena persona._

Candy – no digas esas cosas -dijo sonriendo.

 _Terry – por favor dale una oportunidad para conocerla y verás que no es tan mala como lo parece._

Candy – si lo haré, no te preocupes.

 _Terry – entonces vienes._

Candy – la próxima semana llegaremos y.

 _Terry – puedes venir antes -dijo interrumpiéndola- me gustaría enseñarte algo._

Candy – bueno no sé si en el hospital.

 _Terry – anda ven -dijo interrumpiéndola- te prometo que no te arrepentirás._

Candy – es que los turnos.

 _Terry – con quien tengo que hablar para que te deje venir un par de días antes del viaje...o puedo conseguir a alguien que te cubra o bien._

Candy – no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo.

 _Terry – eso significa que vendrás._

Candy – si -dijo sonriendo.

 _Terry – he planeado llevarte de paseo y que conozcas la ciudad._

Candy – me encantaría.

 _Terry – te llevaré al teatro también…verás que la pasaremos bien._

Candy – lo sé…bueno tengo que dejarte estoy con las chicas, Eliza está eligiendo su vestido y.

 _Terry – pronto eligirás el tuyo -dijo interrumpiéndola._

Candy – como dices.

 _Terry – ponme en speaker voy a saludarlas._

Candy – está bien -dijo caminando hacia donde ellas se encontraban- listo estás en speaker.

 _Terry – feliz día señoritas guapas…es un placer saludarlas._

Patty – Annie – Eliza – gracias Terry -dijeron al unisonido.

 _Terry – cuídenme a Candy ehhhh._

Eliza – claro no te preocupes.

Patty – cuando le pedirás que sea tú novia.

Candy – Patty por favor.

 _Terry – jajaja más pronto de lo que imaginas._

Candy – bueno tengo que colgar -dijo quitando el altavoz.

 _Terry – estoy ansioso por verte._

Candy – yo también, te veo en unos días.

 _Terry -hasta pronto -dijo al mismo tiempo que le mandaba un beso._

Candy – hasta pronto -dijo colgando la llamada.

Eliza – Terry es todo un galán o no chicas.

Patty – Annie – si claro.

Candy – me ha invitado a conocer la ciudad -dijo sentándose.

Eliza – como dices, pero si irán pronto.

Candy – si pero quiere que llegue un par de días antes de la cena.

Patty – esa es una señal poderosa -dijo emocionada.

Candy – tu crees.

Annie – a caso va a pedirle que sea su novia -dijo mirando a sus amigas.

Patty – claro…que otra razón tendría para pedirle que llegue antes y llevarla de paseo por la ciudad.

Candy – en serio lo crees -dijo emocionada.

Eliza – Patty tiene razón…debes ir preparada.

Candy – que quieres decir.

Eliza – vamos a eligir un lindo outfit para ti -dijo sonriendo- esos días serán especiales para ti debes lucir más hermosa que nunca.

 **-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

 **AÑO ACTUAL**

George – hola Robert -dijo dandole la mano.

Robert – que tal George, como va todo.

George – muy bien.

Robert – de nuevo aquí -dijo mirando el edificio frente a ellos- cuando van a dejar de jugar

George – pronto -dijo sonriendo de lado

Albert – hola Robert -dijo dandole la mano

Robert – que tal Albert, cómo está Karen

Albert – muy bien.

Richard – Terry -buenos días -dijeron al unisonido.

George – Albert – buenos días.

Terry – donde está Candy -dijo mirando alrededor.

Albert – no vendrá…estoy en su representación.

Terry – como dices.

Robert – entramos ya.

Todos – si.

Terry – Robert sabes porque Candy no vendrá…si fue ella quien solicitó esta audiencia.

Robert – no lo sé -dijo levantando los hombros.

Terry – que tendrá pensado hacer esta vez la pecosa -dijo pensativamente.

Robert – solo recuerda que no debes exaltarte y solo hablarás cuando el juez lo indique.

Terry – está bien.

Richard – como se siente Karen, está mejor.

Albert – si…los malestares han desaparecido.

Richard – vaya -dijo sorprendido- me alegro -dijo ingresando a la sala.

Albert – ha llegado el momento de separarnos.

Richard – si, será solo un momento…te veo luego -dijo tocando su hombro.

Fiscal – por favor todos de pie…el Juez Charles Witter hará su ingreso a la sala-dijo fuertemente, para luego los presentes hacer lo solicitado.

Juez – buenos días caballeros -dijo ingresando.

Todos -buenos días señor juez.

Juez – pueden sentarse, bien veamos -dijo colocándose los lentes- este es el caso 5290 que corresponde a la señora Candice Andrey White de Grandchester, quien dice ser la parte afectada por lo cual hace la petición de divorcio en contra del señor Terrence Greum Grandchester Beaker. Recuerdo que habíamos quedado en que realizarían las reuniones de conciliación -dijo mientras leía los documentos.

Robert – así es su señoria -dijo poniendose de pie.

Juez – veo que solo se ha celebrado una reunión…que ha pasado quieren explicarme, puede sentarse abodago Hattaway…por favor abogado Johnson explíqueme que ha pasado, creo que ya no entiendo.

George – si su señorita -dijo poniendose de pie- George Johnson abogado de la señora Grandchester.

Juez – bien, y donde está la aún señora Grandchester.

George – se disculpa con usted su señoria -dijo acercándose a él- por quebrantos de salud le fue imposible viajar -dijo entregándole un documento- este es el certificado extendido por el médico.

Juez – bien veamos -dijo leyendo el documento- pero si la señora Grandchester se encuentra ausente no se podrá llegar a un acuerdo…fue ella quien hizo la solicitud o me equivoco.

George – no señor Juez así fue, pero en su representación está el señor William Albert Andrey hermano de la señora Grandchester.

Albert – buenos días señor Juez -dijo haciendo una reverencia- le pido disculpas por parte de mi hermana.

Juez – está bien…bueno seguimos con el caso, me pueden explicar que es lo que solicita la señora Grandchester.

George – la señora Candy desea terminar con este matrimonio lo antes posible.

Juez - abogado Johnson ya habíamos dicho.

George – si señor lo sé -dijo interrumpiéndolo- pero dado el caso la señora Candy ya no está dispuesta a asistir a las reuniones de conciliación.

Terry – que dice -dijo sorprendido.

Robert – déja que termine de hablar, ella no puede saltarse los procesos.

Terry – pero.

Robert – espera ya llegará tu turno -dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Juez – explíqueme abogado porque.

George – quiere presentar la demanda de divorcio por infidelidad.

Richard – que -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Terry – que dijo -dijo sorprendido.

Robert – no puede ser -dijo tocándose la sien.

Terry - que cree que hace…como es que.

Richard – te atreviste a engañarla -dijo furiosamente.

Juez – silencio en la sala -dijo golpeando el mazo.

Robert – lo siento señor Juez -dijo levantándose haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

Juez – prosiga abogado Johnson…que quiere decir con infidelidad.

George – si señor Juez, mi representada la señora Candy alega infidelidad por parte del señor Grandchester.

Terry – como es posible que digas eso yo no -dijo levantándose de su lugar exaltadamente.

Robert – calmate Terry.

Richard – deja que terminen su argumento.

Terry – como me voy a calmar y como pretendes que permite que termine de hablar.

Juez – silencio por favor -dijo golpeando su mazo- quiere explicarme a que se refiere abogado Johnson.

George – si señor Juez -dijo acercándose a él- tengo las pruebas que confirman la infidelidad del señor Grandchester.

Juez – es cierto lo que dice el abogado.

Terry – claro que no.

Richard – no es posible -dijo tocándose la sien.

Robert – no digas nada Terry, no hables.

Terry – pero.

Juez – permítame ver esas pruebas -dijo extendiendo su brazo.

George – si señor Juez -dijo entregándole un sobre.

Terry – no puede ser.

Juez – a caso no es usted el que parece en esta foto señor Grandchester -dijo mostrándola a los presentes.

Continuará…


End file.
